Hells Angel
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: I bet you wouldn't believe me if I told you hell had angels. Now I don't mean pure hearted saints, halo wearing, all white, winged saviors because those don't exist. I'm not really sure who came up with that but I guess a human probably did...My name is Jade West. I and my friends live a pretty normal life when we're not fighting demons and handling supernatural business. Tori/Jade
1. Chapter 1

I bet you wouldn't believe me if I told you hell had angels. Now I don't mean pure hearted saints, halo wearing, all white, winged saviors because those don't exist. I'm not really sure who came up with that but I guess a human probably did. I mean they are really just a bunch of snobs who think they're better than us. If humans knew how pure breeds really where they wouldn't want them coming to their rescue.

Sorry back on topic. You see there are pure breeds which are beings that aren't mixed with anything and there are half breeds which are angels or any other beings mixed with God only knows but most half breeds are mixed with angels. Pure breeds are the only kind of angels allowed into heaven. While us half breeds have reign over hell. We basically have to keep the bad demons in. We also have to keep the supernatural world in check because pure breeds think they are above creatures who aren't human. Another reason why I'm not fond of them.

Angels don't die but we can kill each other kinda. You see we will die but we come back. There is no time limit on when we do come back it can be a second to a thousand years.

Remember how I said what you might think an angel to look like doesn't exist? Well angels look like humans and or part whatever they are mixed with. Believe me when I say half breeds can look pretty weird. We also have a true form. Our true form is always some kind of animal or creature. For us to become our true form we have to pass through what's called a gate. The gate allows us to turn any part of our body into our true form. We don't have to fully form if it's not needed or if we don't want to. It's like an on and off switch really. Gates can also be used for teleportation and our weapons. We only use teleportation in extreme measures though because it is very difficult to master and only a few can. Our weapons however are always on free rage like are true form.

Now that I've told you that I might as well introduce myself. My name is Jade West. I and my friends live a pretty normal life when we're not fighting demons and handling supernatural business. I'm actually in love with one of them. Her name is Victoria Vega. This is about our messed up love story. One day when she finally becomes mines and we're happily married with kids. I'll show her this and maybe the kids. You know once I edit out all the sex of course.

* * *

Jade was at her locker getting her books out until she saw a flutter of brown out the corner of her eye. There she was the girl that was unmistakingly beautiful. The girl whose eyes she could drown in. The girl who could take her breath away and make her legs turn to jello with just a glance. The girl with the gorgeous smile that could brighten her whole day. The girl with the amazing body. The girl with the outstanding voice. The girl who was smart, unique, and undeniably interesting. The girl who stole her heart at first sight. That girl was Victoria Vega.

Jade had forgotten about her books as she starred at Tori. Her books fell to the ground and rested against her feet. When Cat and Andre walked in they laughed at jade. "So I'll take the brown beauty and you take the black beauty right?" Andre asked smiling at Cat. He kissed her cheek before walking away. "Sounds about right." Cat said laughing as she walked over to jade.

Jade was still gawking at Tori and she didn't notice Cat come and stand beside her. "Beautiful ain't she?" Cat asked bumping her and laughing as jade jumped. "Dammit Cat I've told you not to do that!" Jade yelled as she clutched her chest. Cat only sighed as she picked up her books and handed them to her. "You're not going to get her by just starring at her all the time." Cat said. "I know but what do you expect me to do or say? She might not even be gay." Jade said closing her locker and sighing. "Well she got a tattoo well a sleeve actually. It's on her other arm you should go and complement her." Cat said pushing her towards their other two friends. "Alright alright kitten I'm going." Jade said.

"Hey Dre. Hey Tori." Jade said greeting the other two. Dre fist pumped her looking from tori back to her. "Hey jade." Tori said closing her locker and beaming at her. That was when jade noticed her sleeve. "Wow Tori your tattoo is really beautiful." Jade said as she gently brushed her fingers over it. It was a picture of was red roses and white feathers that rained down on a black wolf with red eyes and a white wolf with golden eyes under the moon. It looked as if the wolves were circling each other.

Tori slightly trembled as the love of her life traced her skin. She hoped that she wouldn't point out the wolves' similarities to themselves. "Thank you jade." She said as Jade's hand came to rest in hers. They stood there just starring into each other's eyes not saying anything. Both were scared that if they did the moment would be ruined. The bell ruined any chance for anything to happen and they jumped apart. They both blushed and looked at the floor.

Cat laced her fingers with Andre and they both shook their heads. "Come on guys go to class." Andre smirked as he walked cat to her class.

Tori and jade slowly started making their way to art class. Neither said a word and as they walked close together lightly bumping shoulders.

The teacher told them to draw whatever they wanted. As jade was getting ready tori looked over at her and noticed her new ear piercings. "Hey jade?" Tori said waiting for the girl to face her. "Yeah Tor?" Jade said turning around as she put her hair up.

"Sorry I didn't see your piercings earlier they really suit you. Oh and you should wear your hair up more outside of school." Tori said smiling at her.

"Thank you. What are you going to draw?" Jade asked setting up her paints. "It's a secret." Tori said winking at her. "What are you painting?" She asked getting out her sketch pad. "Hmmm." Jade said pretending to think. Tori playfully hit her arm laughing at her. "If you can keep secrets then so can I." Jade said sticking out her tongue.

Tori started pouting and jade painted her nose. "Why you!" Tori yelled launching at the girl beside her. She started tickling her. "St-stop! Tori!" Jade said between laughs as she tried to get Tori off her. They stood there in each other's arms a little out of breath smiling at each other. They were oblivious to their surroundings.

"Jade can you come help me?" Beck asked after he cleared his throat. Jade rolled her eyes at the interruption. "Sure Beck." She said sighing. She sent tori an apologetic smile. Tori once again had to watch the girl of her dreams slip out of her grasp. She let her hands linger on Jade's body as she walked away slowly. Her eyes found their way to Jade's ass as she walked away. She let her eyes travel back up her body and meet beck's jealous stare. She glared at him as she went back to her seat.

She wasn't fond of Beck in the least bit. He was use to getting his way with everything. Everything but jade that is. She refuses to go out with him and he just won't accept that. He would constantly ask her out and get turned down. He is also a pure breed. The only reason he goes to their school and not a pure breed school. Is because he begged his parents that it would benefit him but really it was to follow jade.

"Sorry about that." Jade said smiling at tori as she sat down. "It's ok some dogs never learn what no means." Tori said smiling at her causing jade to giggle.

* * *

Jade and Tori stood in their group with Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Beck talking. "Alright class today we'll be working on sparing in our true forms. We'll also be using our weapons." Sikowitz said changing into his true form. "Alright everyone choose a partner." A glowing danger appeared in front of him. "Choose wisely I would hate to have to break any of you up." He continued smirking. Everyone visibly shivered.

Cat and Andre quickly partnered up and kissed. They bagged away a little before changing. Cat's true form was a yellow flying nine-tailed fox. Andre's true form was a silver back dragon. She flew up and licked his snout before flying away giggling. He shook his head before flying after her.

Jade looked over at tori and smiled. "Well looks like our best friends are taken." She said walking over to her. "Yeah so I guess you're stuck with me." Tori said rubbing her neck. Jade laughed "Don't be so hard on yourself I know I'm pretty awesome." She said winking at her. Tori rolled her eyes and pushed her.

"Hey jade come on let's be partners. You don't have to be this demons play thing. We'll spare instead. I mean your only have angel and human it's only fair." Beck said stepping in front of tori and offering jade his hand.

Tori rested the urge to through him across the gym and into the wall. "No thanks I'm good." Jade said going around him. Beck grabbed her arm "I think you should reconsider." Before jade could say anything tori pushed Beck off of her. "And I think you should back the fuck off!" Tori said standing in between the two. She quickly turned to jade. "Are you ok?" She asked putting her hand on her arm. "Yeah I'm way stronger than that imbecile." Jade said smiling.

"Nobody asked for you input you demon mutt." Beck seethed. Tori turned around and punched Beck in the mouth as hard as she could. She sent his body bouncing across the floor before he got his footing and changed form. His form was a black tiger with spikes down his spine and limbs. "You're going to regret that you pathetic excuse for a hell hound." Beck roared as he licked the blood away from his mouth. She smirked "Bring it you useless house cat." She gated her weapons. "So what you got a couple of pistols?" Beck asked mocking her weapons. Tori erupted into laughter. "You simple minded twit. These guns are my designs. I made them myself. I made them to destroy stupid minded fucks like you." She finished as she licked the tip of one of the guns. Her flames light up the through the guns and a knife came down from each clip and clicked into place. "Let's dance pussy cat." Tori said aiming her guns at him smirking.

Whoa that was so fucking sexy. I wish it was me instead of her gun that she was licking. No jade no! Stop thinking negative at a time like this. She was interrupted by a ring of gunfire. She shook her head and saw tori shooting at a black tiger as it bounded toward them. Her bullets hit him in the chest and leg and he tripped sliding toward them. They gated into their true forms and leapt out the way.

Jade had heard that if you weren't mixed with a being that couldn't fly then you couldn't. She also heard of beings being able to flash step. She looked over at a black wolf with fire on its feet walking above Beck growling.

"You stupid fucking bitch!" Beck growled as he launched himself at her. Tori sidestepped him easily slicing into his shoulder and side. Beck roared out in pain as turned on his heel swiping at her. She ducked and bit into his neck flinging him over Jade's head. She realized her mistake when Beck charged at an unsuspecting jade.

Jade turned around just in time to see Beck about to strike her. She saw a flash of black and blood splay on her just when she was about to attempt to get away. She looked back in horror to see Tori falling to the ground. "Tori!" She screeched as she bounded to catch Tori before she hit the ground.

"Tori! Tori! Tori!" Jade said shaking her blinking back tears. "J-jade ar-are you o-okay?" Tori asked as she opened her undamaged eye. "Yeah! Why did you do that I was going to move." Jade asked her voice cracking. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw him in that direction. And don't worry about me demons heal fast see it's working already." Tori said smiling.

"Uh jade are you ok I didn't mean to attack you." Beck said stepping towards the two half breeds. Jade gently put Tori's head down and let her continue healing. She stood up but didn't say anything. "Jade?" Beck questioned as he took another step forward. Jade growled as she gated. Beck starred up at her with fear in his eyes. The wolf starred him down with her golden eyes. She stepped forward and he stepped back. Her growl grew even more ferocious with each step. She heard Sikowitz and her friend's call her name as golden lightening danced around on her fur. She didn't care she only kept stepping her path becoming deadlier. Beck tripped and she launched forward only to be caught in Tori's arms.

Tori had enclosed Jade's muzzle stopping those powerful jaws from crushing beck's head. "Hey now." Tori said as she starred up in the wolf's eyes. "A pretty girl like you wouldn't want to do that. Your fur is too beautiful to get dirty." She said as jade growled again. "Calm down West I'm right here. Why don't you come out and see for yourself." She said soothingly to jade with a smile. Jade fell into Tori's arms wrapping her arms around her neck tightly. "Don't ever do that again." Jade said shakenly against her neck. "I won't." Tori said rubbing her hair.

"Well wasn't that something." The gorgon said wrapping around itself. "You may leave now." Jade pulled away and smiled at Tori.

"Sorry." Beck mumbled as he quickly left the gym.

Cat and Andre ran over to tori and hugged her. Robbie came up and told her how bad ass she was. Tori just laughed. "Well I'll do anything to play hero." Tori said winking at jade as they went to lunch.

* * *

"Well that's the last of them." Andre said changing back to his human form. "Good I'm glad that's over." Jade said shaking herself free of the blood before changing back. "Thanks as always for the help you guys." She said looking up at the sky. "It's no problem." Andre said going over to cat. "I wonder what a group of ghouls were found away from the cemetery." Robbie asked changing from a snake to a human. "I'm not sure but I can find out later." Jade said rubbing a hand through her hair. "Well later if you need us let us know ok?" He said going over to Cat and Andre before they walked away.

She glanced back at the sky before her eyes came to rest on Tori. She was very beautiful in her wolf form. Jade thought the red flames that roared against her black fur really complemented each other. Then she was human again with her gorgeous brown locks. Jade just stood there starring at tori oblivious again to her surroundings.

Tori turned around and noticed jade starring at her. She saw her wave before Beck blocked her vision. "Hey jade I'm sorry about earlier but I was wondering would you like to hang out tonight."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Why the fuck would you think I would want to have anything to do with you after what you did today!" She yelled turning him down for the hundredth time before walking around him.

She started scanning for Tori and saw her walking up the street. She jogged lightly catching up to her. "Hey Tori where are you rushing off to?" She asked putting her hands in her pockets. "Oh hey jade I was just going home." Tori said smiling at her. "Oh why not just use your true form to get there then?" Jade asked falling into stride with tori. "Because my flames attract a lot of attention." Tori said moving a strand of her behind her ear. "Well they should they are beautiful." Jade said but realized it too late. Tori blushed at the unattended complement. "So um would you like some um company? I mean would it be ok if I came over? I'm not just coming over because I'm bored or don't have anything to do. I really want to hang out with you." Jade said in a rush. "Jade! Calm down of course you can come over." Tori said laughing as she grabbed Jade's arm.

"You got a nice place here." Jade said looking around as she sat down. "Thanks but it's my parents' house." Tori said handing her a soda and sitting down beside her. "Oh yeah I sometimes forget you guys don't live on your on." Jade said drinking just to hide her smile. "Oh shut up you!" Tori said smacking hey arm playfully. "Everyone's parents don't think just because you have legally became an adult that you should live on your own." "Alright alright so what do you want to do?" Jade said putting her drink down and turning towards Tori.

"So what made you want to hang out with me? I saw you talk Beck." She said rolling her eyes. "What did that dick want?" Tori asked cocking her head to the side with a frown.

So cute Jade thought to herself. Jade rolled her eyes too. "He seriously thought I would want to hang out with him. I thought after all the no's he would understand that I'm not into him." Jade said finally finding Tori's eyes. "Besides I'm into someone else I'm just too scared to admit it to her. We're pretty close so, I don't want to ruin what we have."

Tori smiled she was really happy. She was tired of playing with her feelings. "You shouldn't be scared she might actually love you back." Tori said shifting a little closer and taking her hands. She chuckled lightly at Jade's confused shocked face. "You should never be afraid to take a chance on love." She said gently rubbing Jade's cheek.

Jade's breath hitched in her throat as she starred into Tori's eyes. "Jade?" Tori said. "Y-yeah?" Jade croaked out finding her voice. Tori released a deep breath before finding her eyes again. "I love you." She said searching her eyes before continuing. "I've been in love with you for so long. You're so beautiful, smart, kind, unique, an adorable ganky side, you have beautiful hair now and even when it was brown, you are such a strong woman, there's this hidden light around you that no one sees but I don't know how you're amazing. You had my heart at first sight." Tori said smiling at her.

Jade's eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm in love with you to." She said as the tears fell. Tori smiled wiping away her tears. She leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Jade gasped entwining her fingers in Tori's brown locks and Tori slip her tongue in. She easily dominated Jade's tongue guiding her back against the armrest. She broke the kiss and fell on top of her panting. She smiled against her neck and started laughing. "I've been waiting so long to do that." Jade said laughing with her.

They stayed there for a min. in a comfortable silence. "Are you sure you can really love a demon?" Tori asked looking down. Jade brought her hands down and held Tori's head up. "Please don't call yourself a demon. I cannot it and I will never think of you that way so, you shouldn't either. You mean everything to me and everyone's opinion means nothing to me." Jade said looking into her eyes. Tori breathed in her sent wrapping tighter around her. God that was one of the reasons she loved this girl.

"Jadelyn Malaya West will you be my girlfriend." Tori asked drawing circles on her collar bone. "Only if your mine Victoria Elizabeth Vega." Jade said.

They grew quiet for a while just enjoying each other's company. "So what now?" Jade asked. "Well we can order food, watch TV, and cuddle." Tory said shrugging. "Do you want human food or supernatural?"

"Supernatural of course human food is great and all but I'm tired of eating it." Jade said playing with her girlfriends' hair. "Your right it's too greasy. Have you ever had fried lizard and mermaid shrimp?" Tori asked. "No I'm a fan of the Giants soup and goat cabbage. Is it really shrimp?" Jade replied. "No I'm not sure what it is but its good. Anyway it's settled we'll try each other's favorites." Tori said getting up and making the call.

"It'll be about thirty min.'s. I think that's enough time to ravage your body a little." Tori said getting back on top of jade. Jade whimpered as Tori kissed her again. She bit her lip slipping her tongue in. They explored each other's body.

Tori yanked Jade's shirt up revealing two bouncing mounds. "No bra?" Tori questioned as she raised an eyebrow. Jade only blushed causing Tori to chuckle. She leaned down and licked each nipple before taking one in her mouth. She sucked and bit her nipple before switching between the two. Encouraged by Jade's delightful sounds she got rougher with her ministrations. She kissed back up to Jade's neck still pulling and tweaking her nipples.

She bit at her shoulder then moved to her neck. She nipped at it before gating her fangs out and sticking them in her. Jade screamed out in pain and ecstasy as Tori licked away the pain. Jade gated her fangs and pulled tori up sinking her fangs into her shoulder. Tori whimpered as jade cleaned her. She claimed Jade's lips again in a passionate kiss. "I love you." She said kissing her again. "I love you to." Jade said smiling.

The doorbell interrupted their moment. Kissing Jade's nose tori jumped off of her and went to the door. "Well if it isn't my favorite delivery fairy." Tori said getting out some money. "Well if it isn't one of my favorite half breeds." The delivery boy said smirking. "Shut up Todd." Tori said laughing and getting the food. Todd only smirked before he walked away.

They ate in a comfortable silence and watched TV. They were laying in each other's arms lazily when Trina gated through the ceiling. They looked up at an orange wingless eastern dragon before Trina transformed. Jade gave Tori a questionable look but she shook her head.

"Can you believe they threw me out of one the biggest pure breed parties around!" Her sister said throwing her hands in the air. "Yeah Trina it's so har-" "Nobody likes you!" Tori started only to have jade interrupt her. Tori glared at her and slapped her on the ass earning a yelp. She laughed at her girlfriend's embarrassment and Trina's confusion. "I and jade are finally together." Tori said kissing Jade's cheek. "Oh thank god no more howling into the night and crying yourself to sleep. Now all of us can get some sleep." Trina said going up the stairs.

Tori turned away from jade flushed with embarrassment. "Oh no you don't." Jade said giggling and turning Tori's head back around to face her. She nuzzled her nose. "She's right you know. You won't be doing any of that stuff anymore." Jade said smiling before kissing her.

"Do you really have to go?" Tori asked as she walked jade to the door. "Yes I'm sorry honey I've got some work to do but you can come over whenever you want tomorrow. Okay?" Jade said trying to cheer her up. "Ok anytime?" Tori asked perking up. "Anytime babe." Jade said giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

Jade walked up her steps wondering what caused ghouls to leave there territory. She was greeted by her butler at the door. "Hello Ms. West how are you tonight." He asked closing the door behind them. "I'm great remember that girl I told you about a while back that I was in love with?" She waited for him to nod his head. "Well were together now! She loves me to." She said beaming at him. "That's great news I'm happy for you. I wish the both of you good luck." He said smiling as he followed behind her. "Now tell me what's wrong. I can tell something is wrong."

"We had to rid a park of a group of ghouls today." She said entering her study. "That's strange they never leave their territory." He said rubbing his chin. "Same thing I said but I'm going to give Grayson a call in a min." She said sitting in her chair.

"Enough about me how have you been? And that adorable family of yours." Jade said smiling at her employee. "I'm good as well. Today I just found out that I'm going to be a grandfather and that I've got a son-in-law." He said crossing his arms and smirking. "Oh my gosh Cindy is pregnant and getting married?" Jade asked shocked.

"It seems so. They were already married a couple of months ago though. She got married to a vampire. They thought we would disown them or something meaningless like that. They were going to tell us when they worked up the courage but decided to get it over with when they found out about the pregnancy. We weren't mad we told them they were being silly about the situation. We would never disown them love is love." He said.

"Well congratulations to all of you." She said getting up and hugging him.

"Thank you Ms. West." He replied hugging her back.

"You can go home now and tell everyone I said hey." Jade said smiling at him.

"Thank you and good bye jade and be careful young lady." He said leaving.

Jade spun around in her chair and popped her knuckles. "Call Grayson." She said leaning back in her chair as the screen started ringing.

"Jade what can I do for you?" Grayson asked beaming at her.

"Charming as always." Jade said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Only for you." He said bating his eyes.

"Hey stop it I need you. Today I and my friends had rid a park that was infested with ghouls. I need to know what made them leave." Jade said spinning in her chair.

"That is a tough one I haven't heard off that among other things." He said sighing and running a head through his hair. "What I have been dealing with today are five giants who were going to start a riot in the forest. They were under a spell fortunately so, we were able to get a spell caster to break it. The real problem is finding the person who do it. I already know what you're going to say." Grayson said seeing her ready to interrupt him. "You think that would be easy with all the witches, spell casters, and imbeciles that it would be easy picking right. Well wrong nobody here did it everyone checks out just fine."

Jade closed her eyes thinking trying to make since of something. "Do you think that and the ghouls have something in common?" She asked him searching for an answer.

"I honestly don't know." He said growing silent.

An alarm started going off breaking them from their thoughts. Jade quickly turned it off. "What is it?" He asked. "Sirens have been spotted at a club." She said sighing and getting up stretching.

"Send me the coordinates and I, Gracie, and the team will be on our way." He said before hanging up.

"So how do you want to do this?" Grayson asked as her as his group walked up to jade.

"Cut the power and check every person as you evacuate them." Jade said talking to his team. "Now you and Gracie come with me." She said moving to the door.

"Always straight to the point." He said following her. "I like it!" He laughed slapping her shoulder.

The crowd was just standing there stuck in a trance. Jade walked up to a person and snapped her fingers. "Fuck." She said as the person didn't move. Grayson motioned towards the stage where the Sirens were singing. They saw three people walk up and each take a knife from the edge of the stage. One siren came up to the first person and drug her hand across his cheek and he slit his throat. She went to the others and the same thing happened.

Thankfully the power was cut and Grayson's people came up to the front of the crowd. "Alright everyone there's a gas leak and we need you to evacuate! This way everyone!" A girl in the group shouted as she gave directions.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you!" A siren shouted.

"We're your biggest fans." Jade said sarcastically as she pulled her katanas out of her gate. She let her lightening crackle down her blades.

Grayson gated his hands and pulled out his metal gloves. He smirked at Grace tightening them. "Well baby come out and play." He said taking the siren to left as jade took the right.

Gracie jumped through her gate becoming bigger as she charged at the middle siren. "Fuck their half breeds!" The middle screamed as she barely dodged Gracie.

"They're slippery lil bastards!" Grayson said the siren flip away from his punch.

"You're just slow." Jade teased as her katanas sliced through the siren's back.

Gracie caught her siren in her powerful jaws and crushed her.

Grayson roundhouse kicked his siren into the wall quickly pining her there as the other two came up. "If you tell me what you and your friends were doing here clearly breaking the law I'll think about letting you go." He said tightening his grip around her throat. She burst into a fit of laughter before her body started to turn dark. She burst into flames hey jumped back watching her ashes float away.

"What the fuck was that!?" Grayson yelled whipping around to his friends. Before jade could speak clapping echoed through the building. They turned around to what appeared to be a woman in the dark.

The woman was still clapping as she stepped forward into the light. She was beautiful with platinum blond hair swaying as she walked. "It's not safe for you to be here ma'am." Jade said taking a step forward until she noticed the woman was barefooted.

"I guess I underestimated you half breeds. I thought those bitches could handle you but they were wreak. I don't have time for weaklings and neither does the boss." The woman said stopping short of the stage. She smirked at the silent confused faces as the half breeds looked at each other. "I guess I should be offended that you do not recognize me but who would in this human form." She said as she snapped her fingers. Her platinum hair became lively as it turned into flames. Horns grew from her head as her feet bronzed over. "Ahh munch better." She said stretching.

"Who is this bitch?" Grayson asked as him and Gracie got into a fighting stance.

"The names-" "Empusa." She started but jade finished.

Empusa smiled. "So you have heard of me?"

"Enough to know there is a comfortable chamber in hell with your name on it." Jade said changing into her true form. Grayson took the hint and gated into a griffin.

"I usually don't play with mutts but I'll make an exception for you two." Empusa said as she sent fire sailing their way. The trio leapt out the way in time.

Jade threw a series of lightening balls from one of her tails as she charged at the demon. The woman simply dodged them as she flash stepped over griffin and dropped kick him into the ground. She turned and caught a snarling Gracie by the throat and flung her into the wall. Gracie's body dropped to the ground with a thud.

As jade tried to comprehend what just happened Empusa appeared in front of her. She kneed her sending her flying back. She recovered in time to dodge another one of Empusa's attacks. She whipped around and sliced through the woman's abdomen with an electric shock. "You lucky bitch." Empusa said as she swiped her thumb over the blood and licked it as the cuts healed. "I tire of theses pesky games." She said surprising jade by catching her by the back of her neck.

Grayson woke up in time to see Empusa's flames rip through Jade's face and the front of her body with the flick of her wrist. She shook the blood off as jade fell to the ground. "Jade!" He screamed as he ran to her side.

"Next time walk away. This is the big leads now you mutts so, learn your place." Empusa said before she opened a firey gate and walked through it.

"Travis!" Grayson screamed as he gently picked up Jade's bloody body.

A were-vamp came running through the doors. "Sir?" He said taken back by jades' body.

"I want you to double the patrol around the city. If anything seems out of normal report it me before you do anything from now on. Something is going on I don't know what but I'm going to find out." He said going over to Gracie body.

"Will you-" "I've got it Gray." Travis said changing to help a whimpering Gracie go through her gate. Then he changed back and picked her up.

"Thank you." Grayson said walking to the door.

"No problem but what the hell happened in here?" Travis asked looking around. Grayson sighed and pulled a damaged jade closer to his body.

"I'll tell you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Tori woke up earlier than usual to hurry up and get to jade. She got dressed quickly and ran downstairs to tell her patents.

"Mom! Dad!" Tori shouted jumping down the stairs. Her parents stopped cooking to look at the daughter who hugged them both.

"What's with all the excitement?" Her dad asked laughing.

"Is it because of jade?" Her mother asked turning back to cooking.

"Trina!" Tori groaned rolling her eyes. Her dad laughed then kissed her head.

"Well since you already know the great news." She said sighing.

I'm going to see jade. I'm not sure when I'll be back though." Tori said going to the back door.

"That's fine just be safe." Tori's mom said kissing her temple.

Once outside she quickly made her gate and changed. She dashed as fast as she could over to Jade's house in the hills.

She changed back landing in front of the door. Before she could knock a ma'am opened the door. "Oh hello I'm Tori Vega." She said extending her hand to shake his. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ms. West's butler. My name is Lance." He said shaking her hand and moving so she can come in. He stepped outside and looked at back at her before closing the door. "It's not as bad as it looks I promise." He said before closing the door.

Tori was confused trying to figure out what she meant as walked up the stairs. "So is she healed?" She heard a man ask. "Yes she was injured so badly. If you didn't get in touch with me she could have died." She heard a woman's voice say. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation because she was panicking. Her jade could have died! She's hurt badly but from what. Tori's mind carried away as she ran up the stairs. She pushed through the two people and barged into Jade's.

She gasped at what laid before her eyes. Jade's body was wrapped in badges almost head to toe. "Jade." She said taking a step forward only to be yanked back through the door. The door was closed before her muffled cry echoed out.

When the hand released her she realized she was back downstairs. She whipped around to her kidnappers. She glared at a man with a goofy smile sitting in a chair and a smirking woman leaning against the stair rails.

"Tori right?" The man asked still smiling.

"Who's asking?" Tori growled.

"I never knew Jade liked them feisty. Did you?" He asked amused turning to the woman.

She chuckled "No but I know she wouldn't like you teasing her girlfriend."

Tori wondered how the woman knew that she was Jade's girlfriend but the man's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Right." He said suddenly in front of her face. "My name is Grayson and that mysterious beauty is Tara." He said flashing a toothy grin.

"Well I guess you already know me." Tori grunted.

"Hey now no need to keep being like that. Especially when I'm going to tell you what happened." He said becoming serious.

Tori blushed embarrassed and looked down "I'm sorry it's just that I don't know what's going on and I don't know you but you know me." She said scratching her neck.

"It's fine but on to jade." He said gesturing for her to take a seat.

"She is all healed now. She just hasn't woken up to take off the bandages. Well as you know jade is one of many of half breeds that handle hell related or supernatural problems. Last night we got a call about some sirens at a party. The sirens weren't a problem it's what happened afterward." He said as his eyes harden. "It was a demon call Empusa. She was very strong and defeated us easily. She's the one that injured Jade so badly. I brought her back here. I did what I could to stop the bleeding and then called Tara." He said looking over to Tara smiling.

"I'm a healer." She said answering Tori's confused look. "It was really bad but now there shouldn't be any trace of a scare. She shall be good as new." She ended smiling.

"Whatever else you need answering I'm sure she'll be able to answer you once she is awake." Grayson said standing up.

"Yeah and it seems sleeping beauty has woken up." Tara said walking back up the stairs with the other two in tow.

"Gracie get off me." Tori heard her angelic voice followed by her wonderful laughter.

"I missed you too girl." Tori heard jade say before they entered the room.

Grayson and Tara stood in front of her so jade wouldn't see her at first. "How you feeling babe?" Grayson asked.

"Brand new thanks a lot Tara." Jade said smiling.

"It's no problem I'm happy to help you anyway I can. Just next time try to take it easy." Tara said smirking.

"Will do and Gray get Gracie she's killing me with her love." Jade said giggling as Gracie nuzzled her neck.

"Well I know someone else who what's to kill you with love. Come on Gracie." Grayson said as he and Tara moved behind Tori leaving.

Jade's eyes softened at the sight of her girlfriend. Tori smiled sheepishly before looking down at the animal that scuffled by her.

"She's a one headed Cerberus." Jade said still smiling at her.

Tori scratched her head and looked around the room.

"It's a nice place you've got here." She said still looking around.

Jade shook her head and sighed. "Tori honey talk to me. I know you have questions and things you want to say so say it. I'll answer whatever Grayson didn't."

Tori looked at her before walking over and motioning for her to scoot over before she sat down. She reached over and cupped her cheek. "Are you really ok? Nothing hurts or anything right?" Tori asked looking her body over.

Jade turned her head slightly and kissed Tori's hand. "Love I'm fine." She said smiling at her.

Tori let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Good." She said pulling her hand back. "Now that that's over listen. From now on I'll be with you whenever you do missions and you can't stop me. We love each other and I don't like you getting hurt this badly. At least we'll have each other's back more ok? I also what to hear about this bitch that hurt you so I can kill her." Tori said as her eyes grew dark.

"Hey I'm here right here." Jade said trying to bring Tori back.

"Sorry." Tori said looking at the down.

"It's ok love." Jade said kissing Tori's temple.

"So how long have you know Grayson?" Tori asked trying to keep the edge off her voice.

Jade smirked "We're childhood friends and we have never been anything more than that. Why you are you jealous?" Jade asked grinning at her.

"You are covered in his scent it should be mine." Tori growled as she put her arm on the other side of Jade for balance. She pulled Jade's body against her. Jade gasped as Tori's lips brushed against hers. "He has seen this body while I have only got to dream of it." Tori said as she raked her nails over Jade's back bandages earning a whimper. "You have clung to his body for safety when you should have called on me." Tori whispered in her ear before she bit it.

"T-tori!" Jade whined the heat between her legs becoming too much.

"He's so close to something that is mine of course I'm jealous!" Tori snarled before she gated her fangs and sunk them into the pulse of Jade's neck. "Ahhh" Jade's moaned as she shuddered under tori. Tori pulled back and put her fangs away as her licked and kissed Jade's mark. She grabbed jade by her jaw as she leaned back. "Go shower to get his scent off now." She husked in her ear.

Jade whimpered and bagged out of Tori's arms only to be pulled back. Tori was smirking at her before leaning in and whispering. "And do not touch yourself."

Jade shuddered before quickly going into the bathroom. She grabbed the sink panting. She had no idea tori could be so sexy and demanding and in control like that. She placed a hand over her heart trying to calm down the beating. She ripped off the bandages as she stepped in the shower.

Tori was at Jade's bookshelf skimming through a book when jade stepped out the shower. She closed the door and leaned against it panting. "Tori." She whimpered. Tori turned around and abandoned the book as Jade's robe fell to the floor. She quickly went over and captured her lips in a rough kiss.

Jade moaned into her mouth and pulled her closer. Tori trailed kisses down her jaw line while her hands wondered all over Jade's body. "Tori please" Jade begged. Tori smirked before taking a nipple in her mouth. Jade moaning out her name only encouraged her. She kissed down her stomach letting fingers trail down her legs and wrapping around her thighs. She yanked her up to her mouth and chuckling at Jade's yelp.

She licked her clit staring up at her lover not wanting to miss a thing. She slowly licked up her pussy taking her clit and sucking it. Jade cried out her name as she grinding against her tongue. "Oh god tor-close!" Jade screamed as Tori finally pushed her tongue in her. Tori licked up her juices as she trailed kisses back up her body.

Jade loved the taste of herself on Tori's mouth. She wrapped her arms around her neck trying to get as close as possible. Tori carried her to the bed gently putting her down. She sucked and bit a nipple as her fingers plunged into Jade's pussy. She took a steady pace pumping her as she inhaled Jade's sweet cries. She moved back to her neck as her pace quickened. Tori swallowed Jade's moans as she came. She let her ride out her orgasm before licking her fingers clean.

Jade didn't even take a breath before she ripped off Tori's clothes. She pinned her against the bed. She gated her fangs and plunged her fingers into her flesh at the same time. Tori moaned her name as she rocked her hips with each thrust. Jade went faster as Tori squeezed her fingers. She bit harder causing Tori's body to shake as her orgasm hit.

Jade pulled her fingers out and brought then to Tori's mouth. Tori happily licked them clean moaning as jade bit her nipples. Pulling her hand away she slid down Tori's body thrusting her tongue in to her heat. She played with her tits while she sucked on her clit. Jade shoved three fingers into tori leaning up to look at her. She knew she was close so she leaned down and bit her clit.

Tori screamed out in pure ecstasy as she came all over Jade's fingers. Jade crawled back up her and kissed her neck before laying down beside her.

Tori turned on her side and smiled at her. She intertwined their fingers and kissed them. "I love you so fucking much that was amazing." Tori said as she pulled jade closer. "I love you just as much." Jade said kissing her again.

"Hey let's get some sleep and when we wake up I'll explain everything else." Jade continued yawning. Tori only smiled as jade snuggled up to her some more before drifting off to sleep.

Jade carefully untangled herself from Tori's arms. She looked back at her and smiled as she got off the bed. She was incredibly happy that they were together but something else needed her attention. She still hadn't wrapped her head around what had happened. She decided to put clothes on and go back to her office to work.

Tori woke up to jade putting on clothes. "Aww your putting clothes on that beautiful body already." She said pouting.

Jade giggled and turned around. "You know I would love to get back in bed with you love. However I need to make sense of what has been happening." Jade said kissing her nose.

"I know baby I was just teasing. Let me just put on clothes and I'll join you." Tori said getting out of bed.

"Alright I'll go make us something to eat I know you're hungry." Jade teased as left the room.

"Honey I'm home!" Sikowitz said as he barged into the house.

"What have I told you about knocking!?" Jade yelled.

"You most definitely have told me to do it." He said snatching Tori's bacon and bagel.

"Hey I was going to eat that!" Tori said pouting.

"Don't worry love you can have one of my famous omelets and no one else." Jade said glaring at Sikowitz. Sikowitz feigned being hurting as he kept eating.

"Anyway why is he here?" Tori asked turning to jade.

"He is sort of like a guide to me in all of this." Jade said waving around her spatula.

Tori looked back at Sikowitz who was downing a carton of orange juice. She shook her head in disbelief and drank her coffee. Her crazy teacher was actually Jade's guide and soon to be hers. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that jade could have died last night. Tori looked over at her girlfriend making the omelets humming to herself quietly. This new job was going to be extremely dangerous and tiresome but she doesn't care. If doing this will put her closer to Jade's side then she will do it.

She got up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I can't wait to fight along your side." She said kissing her temple. Jade only smiled and kept cooking when tori released her.

"I have my own suspicions about what is going on but we need to go talk to Elk." Sikowitz said pacing around Jade's office.

"Who is he?" Tori asked as she looked around. "He is a fallen angel." Jade said crossing her arms.

"Yes he was one of the best and most powerful." Sikowitz said lost in thought.

Tori turned to jade for her to elaborate. "Elk was a Seraphim. It's the highest ranking an angel can get. His gate was locked as punishment for helping Dante when he barged his way into hell. He was supposed to help him get in and take him straight to her. Only as soon as the gate was opened it is said God sent someone of equal power to capture him. Elk was captured and Dante pushed into hell to find his on love. He's a fallen angel for helping a human get his love back." Jade said getting ready.

"I didn't even know you could get your gate locked." Tori said shuddering at the thought.

"Yeah after that he started going by Elk. That's his true form." Jade said pulling tori out the door.

"So he's a horse breeder in his spare time?" Tori asked as they pulled up to a ranch.

"No he breeds unicorns and Pegasus's." Jade said getting out.

"Are you serious?" Tori asked.

"Why don't you look up." Jade said as a Pegasus flew above them.

"OH MY GOD!" Tori squealed happily.

"You've never seen either of the two have you?" A man asked as he leaned against the fence wiping his hands.

"No." Tori said cheerfully looking back towards the wonderful creatures above.

"Then if you can fly then join them." The man smiled and pointed to the sky.

"Really?" Tori asked unsure as she looked at everyone.

"Go on love." Jade said as she happily shooed her away. Tori squealed as she gated and bounded up towards the flying animals. They circled each other before chasing after each other.

"Stop looking at me like that Elk." Jade said as she walked past him.

"So is she the one?" He asked smirking at her.

"Of course it can't be anyone else." Jade said smiling at tori fondly.

"Well anyway let's get down to business. To the basement!" Sikowitz said as he brushed past them.

The other rolled their eyes as they followed him. Elk may have his gate locked but he is still widely known and respected by all. He was an easy man to get along with.

"I assume you're here about the unnatural things that have been accruing?" Elk asked as leaned against the wall. He had already started to notice things. The hushed whispers of an unknown group had started to circulate around Den City.

"Yes have you heard of Empusa?" Jade asked with a growl. She unconsciously ran her fingers over her face.

"Why?" Elk asked eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"She attacked Jade and Grayson last night." Sikowitz said putting his hands together. "Not only that but it seems she had something to do with siren's being at a club last night."

Elk had heard of her before. She was one of hells undergrounds finest. If she was part of this group there is no telling who else could be in it. "Tell me everything that happened." He demanded as he crossed his arms.

After listening to everything from last night till this morning Elk had a bad feeling. "Jade can you go get Tori and meet me in the training area?" He asked.

He had been in deep thought for some time. When he spoke it surprised her a little. "Yes." was all she said before she headed upstairs.

It was silent in the room before Sikowitz turned to him. "Do you think she is the one?" He asked him.

"There is no doubt in my mind that it's her. When I see her true form it was easy to tell. That is his daughter and she will be the end of heaven." Elk said staring into nothing. A silence washed over the room as the both retreated into their minds. Each thinking of the wars that had come and gone.

Jade and Tori were already at the training area when Elk and Sikowitz arrived. Tori was telling jade about how much fun she had with the magical creatures. While she spoke jade was recalling her on first experience here. She was in utter disbelief and speechless. Elk laughed at her reaction for days.

Elk and Sikowitz approached the happy couple as they talked. Sikowitz changed into his true form and stalked off to the side. "Alright um I didn't catch your name." Elk said clapping his hands together.

"Oh yes I'm sorry. My name is Victoria Vega Jade's girlfriend." Tori said beaming proudly over to jade.

"Yes I know. Well moving on I have trained Jadelyn so I know what she fights like. If you want to fight alongside her I need to see what you are compatible of. That being said do not hold back on anything because when you are fighting for your life you do not hold back. Neither one of us will be holding back either." Elk said motioning to Sikowitz as he walked to the side. His hands were behind his back as he seemingly looked at the surroundings.

Tori was shaking she was so happy. It's been so long since she hasn't had to hold back when sparring with someone. She couldn't stop the giant grin that spread across her face. Turning around to jade she kissed her cheek. "I need you to back up a lot my flames get really hot when I'm not holding back." Before jade could say anything tori turned back around jumping into the air and gating herself. Her flames roared out against her true form. Jade flinched back from the heat a little shocked that her girlfriend had been holding back since she's known her.

"It's been a while since I haven't held back." Tori said as she shook loosening her muscles. She stretched chuckling softly at the eyes that watched her. She turned to look at Elk tilting her head to the side. "If you no longer poses your true form how are we going to fight I do not want to intentionally hurt you." She said still watching him.

He smirked truly intrigued by the sheer happiness in her eyes that were replaced by concern for a second before turning back. "Do not underestimate your elder's child. I have only lost my true form and weapon. I still have my strength, speed, and this unicorn sword will have to do." He said as a smile to match hers spread across his face.

As he stopped talking Tori dodged Sikowitz's dagger spinning. She gated herself firing her guns before falling through her second gate. Launching herself at Elk as soon as she touched the ground. Nails scrapping against sword as flames lashed out at the wielder. She sent a line of fireballs with her tail at an angry gorgon she gated back flipping over the crashing creature. Her blades cutting into its back.

Meanwhile her eyes never left Elk. She threw everything she had at him. She threw her fire at any chance she got. One thing she realized was he was very fast. He held no strength back when he struck with his sword. She stumbled whenever she blocked but quickly recovered firing swiftly. Making sure to stay where she could keep an eye on her recovering teacher. One thing that she learned was do not take your eye off the enemy if you are not a hundred percent sure you killed them. You never give them a chance to take your life.

Elk noticed many things from the start off this fight. One thing was Tori was enjoying herself completely. She was level headed and did not let her emotions get the best of her. She thought about her attacks even as she rushed in. She seemed to keep her eye on everything trying not to leave any open areas. He was more surprised that she held him as the main target. Sikowitz didn't seem to be a real challenge. If his friend did not heal so quickly be would have needed to get serious help for his wounds. Tori's fire also was something interesting. It was one of the hottest things he has ever encountered. He was amazed that she had controlled it and felt bad for whoever first tasted its power. She was quick and strong but not enough. He still had her beat.

Sikowitz recovered screeching as he got up. Tori flinched back wanting to cover her ears but that would leave her open. Instead she kept blocking Elks attacks. She finally landed a kick to his stomach. As he flew backwards she saw him close his eyes. She saw a stone bird fall to the ground before closing hers too.

Focusing she pushed her flames to their hottest point and pushed it out as far as she could all around her. She isn't defenseless having already trained to see blind. She breathed calmly focusing on her fire to see.

Her opponents recovered and approached wearily. They were not foolish enough to keep moving forward so stopped not knowing what was happening. After a minute Sikowitz threw his dagger at her. She saw it coming and let it stab her arm. Yelping back at the penetration in her skin. She faked being hurt as her tail hit the ground knocking up dirt. Elk charged in weapon held high.

As the dust settled the two stood in a stand still. The sword caught in her mouth. Her gun to his head and firey tail ready to strike through his stomach. They smiled at each other and bagged away. She pulled her hand back through her gate.

Elk laughed and held out his hand. "You are something else Ms. Vega. I have never seen anyone fight like you. Being able being able to use your gate the way you do is extremely difficult to master. I am have to tell me how you did it at such a young age someday. Anyway welcome to the team it will be an honor to fight beside you." He said smiling at her.

She changed back and shook his hand. "Thank you." She said with a smile to match.

"I know for a fact I did not teach you that. You were definitely holding back and I don't blame you." Sikowitz said slapping her on the back.

"Hey your good right? I didn't hurt you to bad did I?" Tori asked as the two men started walking away.

"You insult me Toro." He said turning around and winking at her.

A body slammed into her and they fell to the ground. She turned around to meet her girlfriend's lips. "You were amazing love!" Jade said smiling at her.

"Thank you baby" Tori said kissing her again. She rolled them over so she was on top. "Now how about a prize and dinner?"

"Oh but you haven't even taken me out yet." Jade said pecking her nose.

"You didn't have a problem earlier." Tori said pouting.

Jade laughed rolling them over sitting up. "You're right. Race you to the car!" She said gating and running off towards the car.

"Hey!" She called after her before gating and going after her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm just saying you could have brought someone else along." Jade rolled her eyes as she listened to her girlfriend complain again.

"You know like Grayson and Gracie. They would be good choices." Tori said as she hugged herself. She wasn't looking where she was going and ended up bumping into Jade. "Hey why did you stop?"

Jade whipped around and put her arms around Tori. "Vega your not scared of spiders are you?" She teased.

"W-what are y-you t-talking about?" Tori asked stuttering.

"I can't believe big bag Victoria Vega is scared of little bitty spiders." Jade said laughing and turning around.

Tori just pouted and walked after her. "I'm not scared I'm just not fond of them." She mumbled.

"Love arachnes are not really spiders." Jade said trying to calm her nerves. Tori just rolled her eyes unconvinced. "Well you know what I mean."

"Yeah I mean we're not like them at all." A voice behind them said. They turned around to a arachne hanging upside down. Jade's quick reflexes allowed her to catch a passed out Tori.

"Dammit Stacy!" Jade yelled at the arachne.

Stacy gated herself back as she fell on the ground laughing. "I'm sorry Jade but I couldn't resist." She said wiping her eyes.

Jade just rolled her eyes as she tried to wake her girlfriend up. "Jade?" Tori said as she started to wake up. "What's going on?"

"You fainted when you saw Stacy." Jade said pointing over to the waving blond.

"You're that disgusting spider I saw?" Tori asked jumping up.

"Yup that was me." Stacy beamed at her.

Tori just stood there processing it. Then she glared at Jade "There not the same huh?"

"Nope we're a lot bigger." Stacy whispered in her ear as she walked by.

Tori jumped back into Jade's arms. "Come on Vega." Jade said pulling her girlfriend after Stacy.

Tori looked around as they entered a huge open space filled with tunnels. There were people moving about everywhere. She was going in circles until Stacy got her out of her trance. "Keep up pup." She said as her and jade stood looking at her amused.

"I'm sorry it's just that this place is incredible." Tori said looking back.

"Let me guess you thought it would be dark and have spiderwebs everywhere. You would have to walk around us as we sit in our webs wrapping up or eating or victims right?" Stacy asked narrowing her eyes at her.

Tori just rubbed the back of her neck. She tried to look anywhere but Stacy's eyes. "Stereotyping is wrong dude." She said rolling her eyes. Jade laughed at Tori's misfortune. Tori glared at her and flipped her off. Stacy and Jade bust out laughing. "I'm sorry but really it is cool. You're not the only one who thinks that. It's a really normal reaction we're all use to it by now. Anyway welcome to the Nest." She said turning back around and walking.

They followed her keeping close as to not get lost in the tunnels. "We not out here because we don't like humans or anything. We just like are solitude. The caves are like streets that leads to everyone's own home."

"So what exactly happened with your cousin. You left out a lot of details when you called." Jade said as she fell into stride with her friend.

"Well its just like I said one day Colin disappeared. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was the same as usual. He didn't have a lot of friends either. He is teased a lot so he just keeps to himself." Stacy said.

"What is he teased about?" Tori asked from her other side.

"Well his type of arachne is a smaller species. It's actually quite rare for us to be that size. He is a third of what the rest of us are." She said.

"What are his parents doing about this?" Jade asked.

"They have reported it to the council but they haven't done anything. Even though it has been a week they keep saying he's a teenager and he'll come back." Stacy said sighing.

"How do you know he won't?" Tori questioned.

"Because I know him and none of his stuff is gone. He has never been gone more than a day. Plus if he likes to be prepared for everything so if he was going on some teenager trip he would he took clothes or something with him." Stacy stressed as she stopped walking.

"Hey we believe you. We just need as much information as we can get to help us out alright." Tori said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know and we're here." Stacy said knocking on a door.

A tall woman answered the door. "Hey aunty." Stacy said smiling and hugging her.

"What brings you by Stacy?" The woman asked as she released her.

"I brought Jade like I told you I would. Her girlfriend Tori is also here to help." Stacy said gesturing back to her friends.

Her aunts eyes light up as she quickly ushered them into the house. "Would you girls like anything to drink?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"No thank you Mrs.?" Jade said.

"Mrs. Wilson dear." Mrs. Wilson said smiling at them.

"It's it ok if we look around in your sons room?" Tori asked.

"Of course it's the last door in the hallway." Mrs. Wilson said pointing down the hallway.

"Well he certainly didn't leave in a hurry." Tori said as they entered looking around at the clean room.

"Yeah and I can't smell anything past the cleaning supplies." Jade said. "Can you?"

"No but I smell something it is faint though. See if he has any dirty clothes." Tori said searching under the bed.

"Hey Stacy?" Jade called out popping her head out the door. "Can you bring us any of his dirty clothes? We need it to get his scent."

Tori was looking through stuff on his desk. Jade looked at the posters and pictures on his wall when she noticed a hatch. "Well hello what's this?" She questioned as she opened the hatch.

"I didn't know he had a window." Tori said turning around.

"Me either it blended into the wall so well." Jade said opening and closing the window.

"Colin was a claustrophobic. They moved to the side of the mountain so he could get a window in his room. It helped him feel like he wasn't so trapped. We had to make it look like it was rock since it couldn't actually look like a real window." Stacy said handing the shirt to Tori.

A awkward silence washed over the room as they stood there. "Uh Stacy could you go get me a bag for this?" Tori asked breaking the silence. Stacy excused herself and quickly left the room.

Tori sniffed the shirt and threw it to Jade. "So does it match what you've smelled earlier?" Jade asked as she sniffed the shirt.

"No but I think I've smelt it before." Tori said going over to the window. She opened it looking out the window.

"Here's the bag you asked for." Stacy said handing it to Jade. She left before Jade could thank her.

Jade got down and sniffed under the bed where Tori looked. "I still don't smell anything." She said sitting back on her knees.

"Damn are you sure? I swear I smell something." Tori said turning around from the window. Some sunlight got in and Jade saw something on the floor.

"Hey babe move." Jade said getting up.

"Wait what?" Tori asked looking confused.

"Move away from in front of the window I saw something in the sunlight." Jade said still looking at the floor.

Tori moved and Jade saw the marks on the floor clearly now. She lifted up the bed with one hand easily. "How did we miss this?" Jade asked as her and Tori looked at the claw marks on the floor.

"Of course!" Tori yelled jumping out the window. She flash stepped using her fire. She hovered looking at the surroundings.

Jade put the bed back in its place and got the bag. "What is it?" She asked leaning out the window.

"Hell hounds." Tori said helping her out the window. She took the bag from her as Jade gated.

"Where?" Jade asked as she took the bag with one of her tails.

"No they're gone but they are what took Colin. I don't know how I could have missed it though." Tori said gating herself.

"How could you have known though?" Jade asked following her.

"Because you never forget what a hell hound smells like." Tori chuckled as she continued to scan the area. "It's like your brain just refuses to because you will never smell anything more horrible."

"What are we looking for exactly?" Jade asked.

"Hell hounds are notorious for playing with whatever you send them after. They toss you around, drop you, or set you on fire for fun." Tori said.

"There." Jade said heading down to some broken trees.

"Yeah they dropped him." Tori sighed as she sniffed the area. "Then they chased him before bringing him up again." She said going back up in the air to look for more.

Jade gated back and calling up Andre. "Hey Dre me and Tori need help looking for Stacy's cousin. Do you think you could call Robbie and ask him for me?" She said looking around at the burnt trees.

"Yeah no problem." He said. "But what's going on for you to need us to find someone?"

"Well something took him from under his bed and Tori seems sure it was hell hounds." Jade said tossing the bag up and catching it. "Alright we'll meet you at your house." He said before hanging up.

"See anything else?" Jade asked as Tori landed in front of her.

Tori shook her head no letting out aggravated sigh. She caught the bag with Colin's shirt in her mouth as Jade gated. Jade winked at her before sprinting off. Tori stood there stunned before shaking her head and bounding after her.

On the drive through they city they sat in a comfortable silence. Both were thinking what kind of trouble Colin could have gotten into to have hell hounds sent after him. Besides his case they've only gotten a few abnormal calls among all the regular calls in the last few weeks. They weren't any closer to figuring this all out. On top of that there wasn't any trace of Empusa. It was getting really frustrating.

Jade's phone brought them back to the present. "Hello" She said.

"Hey Jade we got a problem down here at the station. I need you to come pick someone up before she gets put in the crazy house with everything she's telling the humans." A man said.

"Alright I'll be there in a min. Jason." Jade said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"Jason said that someone is at the station talking about the supernatural. We have to go get them before they get in real trouble." Jade said.

Tori opened the door for Jade as they walked in. She grabbed her hand as jade lead them to the back. Jade knocked on his door. He stepped out and Tori stepped in closing the door.

"So what's going on?" Jade asked leaning against the door.

"An apartment complex burned and she was the only survivor. She keeps telling the cops that a lady with burning hair did it." He mumbled to her as his co-workers walked by. "I'm listening." Jade said once she heard the part about the woman. That could be Empusa and that could mean they're one step closer.

"Hey my name is Tori. What's yours?" Tori asked as she propped up against the desk.

The girl eyed her carefully. "Destiny." She said rubbing her temple. "Look I'm sure you've already heard the story already so let's just skip all the b.s. ok? If you came to say I'm wrong and I'm crazy can you go I already know that."

"But I just got here. I haven't heard any stories yet. Since it's your story you're just going to have to tell it to me to see if I'm crazy also." Tori said smiling at her.

Destiny shook her head. "I had just come back home from the park. I noticed something was off right away since I didn't see or hear anyone. I was coming up the stairs when I heard someone start talking so I froze. There was a lady with fire for hair standing outside someone's door. She was like did you think we wouldn't find you? I mean your living among the trash. She also had three dog looking things with her." Destiny said looking at Tori. Her smile was replaced by a scowl as she nodded for her to continue. Destiny was surprised that she didn't tell her to stop talking. "Then there was some kind of nose on the other side of the door and the dogs growled. Then the door exploded but she didn't flinch like the dogs. Instead she was like now that wasn't really nice but are you ready to come out and play. It was an old man that I saw everyday go outside and sit on the bench. He rarely ever talked so I didn't know him that well. Then there was these golden circle things with weird symbols in between them that came out of no where. He jumped through it and become this giant green horse but with scales, antlers, and a huge tail. The tail, maine, and hoves had green fire on it to. That was all I saw of it before it shot through the wall. The lady groaned and told the dogs to follow it. Then they caught on fire and flew out of the wall after the old man or horse thing. Then the lady had her own golden circles but her's was on fire. She looked back at the apartments with disgust before smiling all creepy. Then she was like guess I get to burn it down now. I barely ran out in time before the first floor started catching fire. My parents were- I mean I'm so sick of fire! I've seen enough to last a life time." She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Tori went to open the door but Jade beat her to it already. "Well hello beautiful." Tori said giving her a quick kiss. Jade just rolled her eyes smiling.

"I just heard the story." Jade said looking at Destiny. She was sitting on the bench rubbing her temples.

"Me to and she's coming with us." Tori said taking her hand and kissing her again.

"Hey kid you hungry?" Jade asked.

When they finally got to Jade's house the gang was already there. "I was really starting think you guys ditched us to go fu- adopt?" Robbie asked from the couch.

"Her name is Destiny, she's why we're late, she'll be staying here, and shut up Robbie." Jade said gong into the kitchen to start cooking.

Tori threw the bag with Colin's shirt to Robbie. "This is Robbie and that's Andre and Cat." Tori said as she flopped down beside Robbie.

"Destiny what do you want to eat?" Jade asked.

"Anything is fine." She replied looking around.

"So what's the deal with her? She's human." Andre whispered to Tori.

"Yeah does she know about us or something?" Cat asked from his lap.

"Destiny could you tell them what happened?" Tori asked getting up to go help Jade. Destiny only nodded and started retelling her story. She was just happy no one else was calling her crazy after hearing it.

After she told them she noticed they all had the same face as Tori did earlier. She was getting the feeling that something wasn't right. "Hey what's up with you guys? You're not acting right. All of you should be calling me crazy or something!" She said frowning at her hands. "Why do you believe me?"

The room went quiet as the group decided what to tell her. Jade came in and sat her plate on the coffee table. She sat on it too and made Destiny look up at her. "We believe because we know you're telling the truth." Jade said gently.

"Why though?" Destiny asked.

"Because we're looking for her to." Jade said. "She did something to me and my friend."

"What did she do?" Destiny asked curious.

"Um let's just say we are looking for her too for now." Tori said stepping up seeing the look on her girlfriends face.

"What about the old man and the scaley horse and the dogs thing!" Destiny yelled looking around at everyone. They shifted their eyes avoiding her stare.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Tori said walking away.

"But-"

"Eat!" Jade yelled pointing at the plate.

"Jade!" Tori said turning back and scolded her.

"What?" Jade said walking past her. "She's eating isn't she?"

Destiny grumbled as she pushed her food around. "What?" Jade said whipping back around.

"Nothing!" Destiny yelled before stuffing her face.

Jade turned to her smirking in victory. Tori just rolled her eyes shaking her head. Jade turned back to Destiny. "Hey were going out to take care of something we didn't finish earlier. You're going to stay here because after what you said I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to go right?" Jade said raising her eyebrow. Destiny only shook her head not trusting her vocie. "Right well that's fine with me. We'll try to hurry back there's more food in the kitchen, you can watch anything on the TV, and there's a tablet on the table over there. Oh and no snooping around missy I'll know." Jade said winking at her before heading out with the others.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave her your house?" Cat asked jade as she got in Andre's truck.

"Yeah I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Jade shrugged as she looked out the window.

So she thinks I'm going to be stuck in a amazing huge house without snooping? Destiny thought to herself as she walked up the stairs smiling. "This is going to be fun." she said smiling mischievously.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't get why Grayson has to live so far out." Andre grumbled as they drove on the dirt road.

"You try to keep a Cerberus in the city and see how that goes." Jade laughed from the back seat.

"Oh yeah why does she only have one head. I thought they were suppose to have two or three. Did something happen?" Tori asked.

"Oh no she's always been like that." Jade said.

"So she was born like that?" Cat asked curious as well.

"Yeah see he found her a while back when he was on a mission with Elk. They were chasing a chimera through the Tundra. Well they had ended up getting separated trying to corner it. The chimera knew Grayson was the weaker of the two so it started to toy with him. He had gotten bit by the snake head and the poison was messing with him. The chimera had backed him up against a rocky hill. As he was backing up he ended up tripping over this animal. He looked down at a dying animal as the chimera laughed at his misfortune. The animal staggered to it's feet and looked at him. It looked back at the chimera before sighing. A gate appeared before it and it walked through. Suddenly Grayson was looking up at a cerberus. It easily towered over the chimera. Then they were fighting. The animal before him looked nothing like the dying animal that he had tripped over. He saw Elk slice off the chimera's head before he passed out from the poison. When he woke up Elk told him that Gracie never left his side. He told her that she was going to come with him after that. She had saved his life so he should give her one." Jade said smiling at the memory of when Grayson told her.

"Wow that was unexpected." Robbie said and the others agreed.

"Yeah we're here." Andre said cutting off the car.

Gracie was at their feet as soon as they got out jumping around happily. "Gracie let them breath." Grayson laughed as he stepped back from under his hood. Travis walked out the house to see what all the commotion was about.

"Tor!" He smiled happily.

"Tra!" Tori yelled back.

They high fived and fist pumped. Jade laughed at her girlfriend and their friend.

"Actually we need Gracie." Cat said bending down and petting the beasts head.

"Oh what for?" Grayson asked walking over to them.

"Remember me telling you about Stacy's cousin?" Jade asked.

"Yeah can't find him?" Grayson asked looking puzzled.

"That and he was taken by hell hounds." Tori said coming to stand by Jade with Travis.

"Are you sure?" He asked frowning.

"Of course man once you smell one you never forget." Travis said scrunching up his nose.

Cat took the bag from Andre and waved the shirt in front on Gracie to smell. "Alright Gracie do your thing." Cat said getting up.

Gracie ran out into the field jumping through her gate. She transformed fully finally having the room. She slowly turned in a circle remembering to do it as softly as ever. If she did it to hard the ground would shake. She stopped once she found it alerting the others before gating back. They all hoped in Andres truck speeding off speeding off to their destination. A little crazy directions from Gracie and Grayson later and they were outside of a warehouse.

"Warehouse." Andre said shaking his head. "It's always a abandoned warehouse. Can't bad guys pick a better place."

* * *

Destiny had explored most of the house and only a hour had passed. She stood in front of front of Jade's bookshelf that was a long her staircase. She was impressed jade didn't strike her as a reader. She was also disappointed because she hadn't found anything on the people that took her in. That's when a alarm started going off behind the wall beside her. She jumped from the sudden nose catching her breath. She just looked at the wall not sure what to do. She flicked the light switch to see better and the wall slipped open.

"Really Jade?" She questioned out loud as she walked in. She walked into a huge room with a giant screen on the wall. There was a desk set up right in front of it. A table was in the middle with papers laid out everywhere on it. What is all this for she thought as she looked around. The alarm sounded again bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned to the screen and read the writing in red.

GRAYSON: EVERYONE BE ON STAND BY JADE AND HER GROUP ARE WORKING ON SOMETHING AND HELL HOUNDS MAY BE INVOLVED BE READY TO GET CALLED OUT IF NEEDED :LOCATION

She clicked on location and a map popped up on the screen. She smiled and ran over to the table. She grabbed a pen and ripped some paper from a note book. She quickly wrote the address down and ran out the room. She went to the coat hanger and fished out some keys. "Got you." She said smiling throwing the door open and pressing the car alarm on the keys. She quickly ran over to the car and got in. She was going to find out what was going on. They may have helped her but she was still in the dark. Everyone keeps treating her like child since the fire. She knew what she saw was real. No matter how much she wanted to believe it wasn't it still was. It still happened. Her life had gotten turned upside down by a single lady. She had taken her parents away from her in a matter of seconds. And no one was doing a damned thing about it. Believing her just wasn't enough anymore. She needed someone to do something or she would.

"Alright Destiny you got this. Dad let you drive twice before and you did pretty good. Plus there is a lot of road before you get to the city so you'll hehe it by then." She said breathing out slowly before starting the car. It roared to life and she cautiously shifted gears. "You got this." She reminded herself as she pressed the gas.

* * *

They all gated their weapons as they stepped into the warehouse. Cat gated herself and turned to Andre. They rested their foreheads together for minute before he pulled away. "Be careful." He said stepping back. She nodded before stepping back and turning invisible.

Tori, Travis, and Gracie immediately scrunched up their noses as they entered the warehouse. "Yup hell hounds." Travis said gating into a were-vamp.

Gracie lead them through the factory to a door leading underground. She gated herself and stepped back some. Travis reached for door handle and looked back at the group to see if they were ready.

Cat appeared at the back of the group. "There are several exists but we've got a problem. There are demons here." She said. "We can't take that door come on and try to stay as quiet as possible so we won't be noticed."

* * *

Destiny parked a block away from the warehouse. She carefully walked around it looking for an opening. She stood on some pipes looking around. The coast was clear so she opened it and slid in. She heard vocie so she ran over and hid behind an open door.

"I swear I heard something." The first vocie said.

"Sure you did so where is it?" The second vocie questioned.

There was a nose but a bird flew out the window. The second voice started laughing. "Fuck you." The first voice said.

"Wait man I'm sorry" the second voice said still laughing.

Once it was all quiet she peaked around the door. She sighed in relief and looked through the door to see it was clear again. There was another door on the other side so she ran to it after checking it was clear. Before she opened the door she her something walking on the other. She picked up a pole and got up against the wall. When the person walked through she hit them with the pole.

"I'm really sorry about this." she said dragging it off to the side.

She walked through the door and went done the stairs. She saw rows of people laying down in cots. She went over to someone and it looked like he was sleeping. She heard something and ducked under a bed. She looked from under the bed and saw the same lady from before and a short creature.

"Do you have enough power?" She asked walking down one of the aisles. She ran a finger over a girls face.

"Yes in a few more minutes will be ready." It said bowing.

"Good you know how I don't like to be disappointed." She said turning on her heel and heading out the room. The thing followed close behind her.

Destiny quietly got up and followed after them. She took one last look at the room of people before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Cat led them around the corner and up some stairs. They came onto a balcony overlooking a cage with hell hounds surrounding it. "They're keeping a kirin in the cage. I'm not sure what's going on." Cat explained.

The other hands flew up to their noses. "Is that what a hell hound smells like?" Jade said from behind her hand.

"On their good days." Tori said scanning the area.

Just then a door opened and Empusa walked in with a creative following her. She walked up to the cage and banged the bars. "You sure you don't want to change your ways and just grant my boss his wish?" She asked.

"I only answer to true sovereigns." The kirin weased out.

She laughed "Oh don't worry my little Alp here is about to change your mind." She said smirking.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't look like I'm going to sleep anytime soon." The kirin said rolling it's eyes.

"That won't be a problem with this sandman powder." The alp said blowing it into the cage.

"Son of a bitch." The kirin said before falling on to the cage floor.

Jade was going to charge in until Grayson caught get arm. "Wait we need to know what's going on." He whispered.

"How long will it take?" Empusa asked as she looked at the kirin.

"With all the power I got from those kids it will only be a matter of seconds." The Alp smiled showing is crooked teeth. As if on cue the kirin jerked awake singing. It jumped around in the cage until it remembered where it was.

"What did you do to me!" It screamed through its pants.

"Whenever you close your eyes for anything more than a blink you will experience that. The dreams will continue to get worse. You can very much die from it." The alp explained.

"All you have to do is agree and your life will go back to the way it is." Empusa said as she checked out her hair.

"I can't! My people will shun me! I'll be an out-"

"I do not give a damn about you or your people! I'll kill you right here and now if you do not agree!" She yelled as she banged on the cage. She started to set the cage on fire in all her rage.

"Fine I'm as good as dead either way." The kirin said slumping to the floor.

"Excellent!" Empusa cheered clapping her hands together. She turned around to the Alp. "Escort our new friend to the boss." He simply nodded as he went over to the cage.

Cat raised the earth beneath the cage out of rage of the Alp. Empusa clapped as she turned on her heels to look up at the balcony. "Thank you so much for waiting til we were done. Oh and it looks like the mut has a mate. I thought after last time you would have learned your less-." Tori's fist connected with her jaw sending her flying.

"You talk to fucking much." Tori said gating herself.

"Why you fucking bitch!" Empusa yelled as she stumbled back into the fucking room. "Why the fuck are you standing there get them!" She said looing at the lesser demons.

The gang jumped from the balcony gating themselves. They rushed into the fight along side Tori as the hell hounds and demons charged in. Even with everyone fighting Tori and Empusa only saw each other.

"Let's see who burns the hottest." Empusa said pulling out a sword made of fire.

Tori growled baring her teeth before she let her flames consume her body. They circled each other before clashing together.

Destiny hide behind a box as she followed the other two. There were dog things and people crowding around a cage. She sat there watching the seen unfold before her eyes. The old man or creature sat crumbled up on the cage floor. She was brought back to reality when Tori punched the lady through the wall. She didn't know what to think anymore as she saw the others jumped from the balcony with circles appearing in front of them. She was now looking at Jade as a huge white wolf with four tails and with lightening going across her fur, Andre as a silver dragon, Cat as a huge yellow fox with nine tails, Robbie as a huge black snake, a huge grey muscular creature that looked like a werewolf, a bulky brown dog like creature with firey chains around its neck, and a bird cat thing charge in to fight. Wow she thought as she seen Tori go through a circle thing also. She came out as a huge black wolf. Then suddenly she was engulfed in flames. Destiny's sat there shocked as she watched the fight progress.

Tori gated herself firing at an evading Empusa. She easily cut down the hell hounds trying to get in her way whenever Empusa attacked. Tori blocked her sword and swept her off her feet. Empusa flipped back releasing fire bombs as she flashed stepped over Tori. Tori barely had time to dodge the sword that sliced through her shoulder. She fell to the side landing through her gate as she charged back in. Throwing fireballs as she leapt of a Empusa. While in the air she clamped down on Empusa's head throwing her. Tori gated and flashed stepped beside her kicking her into the wall. Empusa kicked off the wall flash stepping around Tori. Tori blocked the attacks but wasn't prepared for the uppercut. Empusa took the opening slicing through her stomach.

"Fuck." Tori said coughing up blood as she fell.

"Tori!" Destiny yelled jumping up from behind the box. She realized her mistake as it was all eyes on her.

"Shit." Jade said as she jumped in front of Destiny gating herself. Her katanas ripped through the hell hounds that bounded over to Destiny. Robbie gated himself and handled the demons with his staff before they could get to Jade and Destiny. Destiny paid them no attention as she kept her eyes on Tori and Empusa.

Andre guarded Tori's body from the enemy before cat raised the earth around Tori. He gated back and drew out his sword. He knew he wouldn't be able to match Empusa's speed. As if to prove him right flash stepped striking his back. He stumbled forward and she went for his neck. Cat's clone pushed him out of the way taking the strike. Empusa's downfall in a fight was that she gave her opponent her full attention. She didn't keep a eye open for her surroundings. So when she dodged Cat's nunchakus she came face to face with Tori's guns. Tori fired then kicked her the ceiling. She quickly gated and her. Empusa didn't have time to block the claws that ripped across her chest.

She clutched her chest pointing her sword at Tori. "Not bad mut it's been a long time since I've fought like this." She said couching up blood before smiling. She healed herself and charged at Tori again. Tori didn't hesitate to charge in throwing fireballs before gating. Her knives on her clips blocked Empusa's sword. She pushed her fire out causing Empusa to jumped back and Tori rushed in. She kept firing as she ran keeping Empusa bouncing around in the air. Then she did the unexpected and threw guns at her. Empusa was unprepared and tried to jump out the of the way. Tori focused her flames to their hottest point on her hand and struck right through Empusa's stomach. Empusa stopped moving and dropped her sword. Tori removed her hand and Empusa fell.

Instead of watching her fall to the ground. Tori saw seven guys appear out of seven different fire gates. One of them caught her and shook their head. "You always over do it." He said to her. She only smiled and put a shaking hand to face.

Another man looked up at Tori. "So the pup is no longer missing." He said floating up to meet her. He walked around her. "And she did not grow up weak. I'm sure her father would love to see this." Tori said nothing but watched the man as he walked around her.

"You even took Empusa down a notch and that's something." He said smirking down at the woman glaring at him. "I'm guessing you have no clue who me and my brother's are." Tori remained silent and he rolled his eyes. "This would go better if you try not to piss me off. Anyway we are the seven sins." He said gesturing below him. "The boss sent us to see what was taking Empusa so long. Imagine our surprise when it was the lost dog."

Tori was getting annoyed with being called a mutt or a dog. She was going to punch him in the face. That's until she had a tightening had around her neck and looking into furious red eyes. "I didn't think you were that stupid." He said between clenched teeth. He tightened his grip when she started to struggle. He smirked and lowering them both back into the building.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked up at the two people into the building. The man looked around at the confused faces of Tori's friends. He through her into Jade and a dressed the remaining demons. "Useless little fucks." He snapped his fingers and they were all set a blaze burning away.

His brothers came into the building and went to the kirin's cage. They disappeared along with the cage. The remaining man looked back to the gang. "Well this has been fun until next mutts." He said vanishing too.

Jade helped Tori to her feet checking if she was ok. Tori smiled hugging her to show she was ok.

"Did you get her?"

It was a quiet question that hung in the air. They all knew who it was directed to without saying anything.

"Answer me dammit!" Destiny screamed. She marched right up to Tori. "Did you kill her? Yes or no Tori!? She took everything from me!" She screamed again pushing her a little. No one said anything again. What was there to say nothing would make Destiny fill better.

Destiny looked at all them with anger tears in her eyes. "Fuck you." She whispered to Tori. "Fuck all of you! She's the reason I'm alone in this world. It has been a month and the only people who know I'm telling the truth can't do a damn thing about. Then fine I'll do it by myself." She said turning around. "I swear to God I don't ne-"

Tori yanked her back around by her arm and slapped her. She pulled Destiny against her chest. "Calling on him won't do anything for you. He would rather you die trying than help again. I am sorry about your parents. I am sorry that you feel like you are alone in this world now but you are not. We are here for you. We took you in and we'll be your family from now on. You and I both know if I kill her it wouldn't change anything. Your parents wouldn't be brought back and you would still be here feeling like you feel now. " Tori sighed as she felt get bloody shirt become wet Destiny's tears.

"Um what's going on?" They heard a voice say. They all turned to see people piling out of a room looking at them for answers.

"Hey take her home well handle this." Grayson said putting a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked stepping beside Tori.

"Yeah I'll call up some people and we'll get everything worked out." He said smiling at Jade. Tori just nodded and picked up Destiny and heading out the warehouse.

* * *

When they got back to Jade's house Tori put Destiny in the guest bedroom. The others started showering and changing clothes. Tara came over to help out with their healing and leaving. Tori couldn't get what that man said to get out of her head. She grabbed a beer and went out to the patio.

Jade was getting worried about Tori she had been quiet since they got back. She knew something was wrong but didn't want to push her. She quietly followed her outside. She saw her sitting in a chair sighing.

"What's wrong love?" Jade asked as she sat down in Tori's lap. She gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"It's nothing baby I'm sorry I worried you." Tori said returning the kiss. She put her beer down and pulled Jade closer. "Some day this turned out to be huh?"

"Yeah and thankfully Stacy's cousin was in the group of people. Because honestly I don't have the energy to look for anyone else." Jade said wrapping her arms around Tori's neck.

Tori laughed at her girlfriend. "Everyone was ok right?"

"Yeah they were only having nightmares nothing more. Grayson and Travis got here when you came outside." jade said.

"we still do not no why he was taken or the rest of them." Tori pointed out.

"Yes but can we not worry about that later. Everyone is safe and we're barely alive." Jade sighed.

"I love you so much." Tori said kissing her.

"I love you to." Jade said as they broke for air.

"We love you guys to!" Travis yelled as everyone came outside with them.

"Wow multi cock block." Jade said rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed at interrupting their moment.

* * *

Destiny had stopped crying sometime ago. She was getting hungry and couldn't hide in the room forever. She quietly made her way downstairs. She knew she had been a bitch earlier. She shouldn't have yelled at Tori or the rest of them. It wasn't their fault her family was gone. She went into the kitchen and saw a box of cereal with a note on it. "Milk is the fridge" Wow they must still be mad she thought and she couldn't blame them. She heard laughing outside. She sighed deeply and headed towards the bark yard.

She slid the door open enough for her to step out and close it back. She leaned against it and looked at the gang. They had all turned towards her and when her and Tori made eye contact she quickly looked at the ground. "Hey." She said still looking down. When no one said anything she sighed and looked at them. "I'm sorry for um earlier I was a bitch for no reason. I didn't mean to yell at you guys and especially not you Tori. I hope you can forgive me if not that's understandable. I can even leave if you want me to..." She said trailing off at the end when she noticed them frowning at her.

"You must not heard what my wonderful forgiving girlfriend said after she slapped you." Jade said getting up and walking over to Destiny.

"No I heard her." Destiny said looking back at the ground.

"And what did she say?" Jade asked tilting her head back up.

"That I'm a part of the group now?" Destiny questioned.

Jade smiled and ruffled her hair. "It's about time you got it. Now go make up with her." She said pushing her towards Tori.

"Um Tori I'm sorry." Destiny Said looking down at her feet. She felt herself get pulled into a familiar chest. She hugged her back smiling into her chest.

Jade cleared her throat. "So motorboating my girlfriend is going to be a regular thing now because if so we need to talk."

"Dude I was not!" Destiny yelled jumping away from Tori.

"Jade!" Tori scolded.

"Tori." Jade said rolling her eyes.

"You weren't seriously jealous was you?" Tori asked. Jade only mumbled causing everyone to laugh.

"So um when were you guys going to tell me?" Destiny asked looking around. They all have her confused looks and she rolled her eyes. "That you're not human."

"Oh" They said all together.

"Just oh? Really?" She asked looking around getting annoyed. "We are not playing this game. I want someone to start explaining right now."

They all looked to Jade and Tori. "What? She said someone. She didn't point is out." Jade said motioning between her and Tori. Tori nodded agreeing with her.

"I will not stop asking tonight and I'll leave in the morning." Destiny said folding her arms.

"Oh yeah and where are you gonna go?" Travis scoffed.

"Somewhere people don't keep secrets from me. And since that would be no where I guess I'll just stay moving around till I die." Destiny said glaring at him.

"Fine." Cat said sighing as walked over and grabbed her wrist. "Since your a part of us now there is no reason not to tell you." She let go of her and walked out a little bit more. She turned around opening her gate. "This is a gate. It's what half breeds, demons, angels and some supernatural use for true weapons, true forms, or to control their size. We can change the gate at will for what we want it to be used for." She said sticking her hand through and came out holding a nunchaku. She did it again and a yellow paw was the result before pulling her hand back. She jumped through her gate becoming a her true form.

"Whoa." Destiny said stumbling back from Cat's size.

"We're really not that big only Andre and Gracie are. From shoulder down we are about five or six ft. tall." Cat said waving her tails around.

"Yeah right that's not big at all." Destiny mumbled. "What are you anyway I've never seen a fox with nine tails?" Then she turned around to the group. "Or a huge snake, or a freaking dragon, or a wolf with four tails and lightening, or a wolf on fire, or bird cat thing or whatever you are on the nature channel!" Everyone laughed and walked over to cat.

"I'm a chikyu kitsune." Cat said lifting Destiny up on some earth.

Grayson gated. "I'm a griffin or newly named bird thing."

Travis gated. "I'm a were-vamp or whatever I am."

Jade gated. "I'm a wolf Raiju made of lightening."

Gracie gated. "She's a one headed cerberus." Grayson said.

Andre gated to his full size. "I'm a silver back dragon."

Tori gated. "I'm a demon wolf."

Robbie gated. "I'm a lamia and I have two forms." Robbie said gating again. He now stood with the lower body of a snake. "This form is more vulnerable so I like my other form better." He said gating back to his first form.

Destiny turned in a circle looking at the creatures sitting around her. "So I'm a part of all this now?" She mumbled reaching out to Robbie. He slithered up beside her and she slide down his back hugging his body.

She walked around Tori and ran a hand along hers side. "You remind me of Twilight." She giggled as Tori set a blaze growling at her.

She moved on to Andre and he moved his head down so she could touch him. "Cat is a lucky girl." He nuzzled her neck.

She smiled before walking up to Gracie. Gracie licked her face and she giggled.

Destiny walked up to jade and smiled. "Show me something sparky." Jade rolled her eyes her lightening shooting in to the sky from her tail. Jade nuzzled Destiny's cheek and nudged her on towards Travis.

"Wow impressive muscles there." She said walking around him.

"Oh you know I try." He said flexing with a cocky smile. Everyone groaned as Destiny moved on.

"Griffins really look weird." Destiny said touching Grayson's beak. He chuckled at her letting her rub his wings. He flicked her nose with his tail. She stuck out her tongue before going back to Cat.

"Well hello again." She said.

Cat leaned down enough for Destiny to get her back. She helped her up using her tails. "Your fur is so soft." She said petting her gently.

"Thanks I make Andre brush it for me." Cat said wrapping a tail around Destiny's waist. "Hold on tight." Before Destiny could question her they were flying.

"Cat not so high!" Jade shouted.

"Oh stop worrying." Travis said running over and jumping on Tori's back. "Let's race them!"

"Yeah baby calm down." Tori said running by Jade and licking her muzzle before bounding after the other two.

Jade growled and turned back to see Gracie gate herself smaller so Grayson could fly by and pick her up. Robbie gated himself halfway and wrapped around Andre's neck. "Let's make them eat our dust!"

"Hell yeah!" Andre roared and soared after everyone.

"Dammit you guys!" Jade said before following them.

Destiny was laughing as she held onto cat. She carefully let go of Cat's fur and held her hands up in the air. She laughed at the feeling of the air slipping through her fingers. She looked back at the rest of her new family and smiled. Everyone with jade included was laughing and smiling like her.

"This is awesome!" she shouted into the night followed by everyone else's cry of joy.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is not awesome." Destiny mumbled looking at her new school.

"You have to go to school." Jade said for the hundredth time this morning.

"Look on the bright side your going to a supernatural school." Tori said smiling from the driver seat.

"Yay." Destiny said dryly as she opened the car the door. "A school where I'm the only human fantastic."

Jade rolled her eyes for the hundredth time. "Have a nice day call us if you need us. " Tori said still beaming.

"I won't." Destiny said walking away from the car.

Tori shook her head as she drove away. "She is like a little you." She said glancing at Jade.

"Whatever" Jade grumbled looking out the window.

"Are you still grumpy from me waking you up?" Tori asked not looking away from the road. Jade only huffed turning more to the window. "I love you."

Jade only mumbled but didn't turn around. Tori chuckled shaking her head. "Did you know in the sunlight hits your eyes sparkle and they remind me of the ocean. Whenever it happens my heart always skips a beat at your breath taking beauty. When you sleep you have the cutest peaceful expression. You have a wonderful laugh it sends chills up my spine. Your pout is way to adorable for your own good. I just want to bite your bottom lip everytime. Then your voice is amazing I listen to you when your in the shower. It was my little secret but I thought you should know. I also have seen you dance and let me tell you it should be illegal." Tori said as she parked at school.

Jade was blushing as she turned around. "I lo-" Tori cut her off with a passionate kiss. Jade was panting as she opened her eyes to see Tori smirking. She growled and attacked Tori's lips again. She trailed down her jaw and gated her fangs sinking them in Tori's neck. As quickly as she was there she was gone. She leaned back with her own smirk now. "Wanna finish what you started this morning? We do have thirty minutes till we have to go in." Jade said twirling her hair.

"Get in the back seat." Tori growled.

Jade giggled as she got in the back seat. "What's the rush honey." Jade said as Tori straddled her.

"Shut up." Tori said smiling as she pulled her bottom lip with her teeth. Jade whimpered pulling Tori closer to her. "You wanted this so bad." She said taking of her shirt. She had no bra on so her breast bounced in front of Jade's face. "Come and get it." She whispered in Jade's ear.

Jade pushed her back some and took a nipple in her mouth. Tori moaned as Jade bit down on it. She tried to push Jade's head closer to her but jade growled and grabbed her wrist pull them behind her. Tori grinded down into her lap as her back arched pushing her chest more into Jade's mouth. She whimpered as Jade switched nipples. Jade held both her wrist with one hand. "Burn them off." She growled running a hand over Tori's jeans. Tori whimpered as she did as she was told. "No bra and no panties?" Jade asked. Not waiting for her to answer she pushed three fingers into Tori's dripping pussy. Tori moaned rocking her hips to meet Jade's thrusts. Jade kissed Tori roughly as she quickened her pace. She gated her fangs sinking them into her shoulder causing Tori's body to spasm. Jade let her ride out her orgasm before licking them clean. Tori watched then crashed their lips together loving the taste of herself on Jade's tongue. She groaned as she felt Jade lift up and pull her pants down. Jade turned them and laid down on the seat. She positioned Tori in between her legs. Jade put her hands behind her head and smirked up at her girlfriend. She rolled her hips up and smiled when Tori moaned. "Well fuck me baby." She husked out. Tori licked her lips and grinded down on jade. She grabbed her own breast in one and reached down and grabbed one of Jade's breasts. They moaned together as Tori rocked them. Their juices mixing as Tori rocked harder.

"Jade" Tori moaned out as she leaned down to kiss jade. Their nipples rubbed together as Tori rocked faster. Jade put her hands on Tori's hips as they rocked together. Tori broke the kiss as she climaxed screaming Jade's name. She collapsed on to of Jade panting.

Jade laughed running her hands through Tori's hair. "So you can put on my sweatpants in my backpack." She said kissing the top of Tori's head.

"You had this planned from the start didn't you?" Tori said leaning back and glaring at jade.

Jade smirked sliding back from under Tori. "The minute after you walked out my room leaving me wanting you." She said pulling up her pants. She fixed her shirt and looked over at Tori. Her girlfriend was grumbling as she put on the sweatpants. She smirked at her adorable pout. She leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Cheer up love we graduate tomorrow." Tori rolled her eyes before getting out of her car.

Tori waited in front of the car for jade. Once their hands were connected the walked into the school.

"Wow with five minutes to spare that's a new record Jade." Cat said fist bumping Jade.

"Thanks kitten I try." Jade said smirking proudly.

"You do not try! You plot!" Tori said glaring over at them.

Andre laughed at his bestfriends pout. "It's ok you'll show her who wears the pants later." He said patting her back.

Robbie rounded the corner with everyone's coffee. "Jade you beat me here new record dude. You get coffee first." He said giving her a cup. He turned around to Tori. "You get coffee last missy for not wearing the pants today. Literally." He said smirking.

"But I-" Tori said trying to prove get case.

"Save it everyone can smell the submission on you twenty miles away." He said handing her the cup carrier with her coffee. She scowled as she went to throw it away.

"Come on slow poke or do you need me to carry you." Jade asked winking at her.

Tori stuck out her tongue as she walked by Jade. Jade laughed as she caught up with her and entwined their fingers. They followed their friends to Sikowitz's office. They and a couple of other students were ready to graduate. Their fighting skills and academic levels were beyond the standards. The bright side of their school was that graduation depended on how good you were in everything.

"Alright everyone tomorrow is the big day. I jus need you all to get your teachers to sign these papers." He said passing around a stack of papers. "There will be a short rehearsal in the gym after lunch then you will be free to go." He said smiling at them.

"We're almost their!" Tori yelled as she kissed Jade's cheek. Everyone laughed at her as she pulled jade after her.

* * *

Destiny sighed as she left the principals office. She looked down at her locker nuber and up at the three different directions of lockers. "Great." She mumbled. As she choice to go right she bumped into something falling down. "Ow" She said rubbing her head.

"Fuck! I'm sorry let me help you up." A vocie said.

She looked up to a beautiful blonde girl looking at her. She shook her head noticing the girl was talking to her. "Uh what?" She said still staring at her.

The girl giggled and kneeled down in front of her. "I asked are you ok?" She said smiling.

"Oh um yeah." Destiny said blushing as she gathered her stuff and got up slowly.

"That's a relief." The girl said smiling. A awkward silence fell over the two before the blonde broke it. "Are you new here or something because I haven't seen you around."

"Oh yeah today's my first day." Destiny said rubbing her neck.

"Oh welcome my name is Arora." The girl said holding out her hand.

"Destiny." She said shaking her hand. She blushed again for thinking it was really soft.

"So what kind of half breed are you?" Aroa asked.

"Oh no I'm not a half breed I'm a human." Destiny said waving her hands.

"Oh shit! You're that human that's living with Jade now." Arora said.

"Yeah how did you know." Destiny asked raising a eyebrow.

"Oh Jade came and held a assembly and told us. She also said that if we hurt you in anyway that she would electrocute us while Tori burns us alive." Arora said shaking at the thought of it.

"I can take care of myself." Destiny huffed out crossing her arms. Arora giggled at how cute the girl was being without her even realizing it. "Wait is that why you're being nice to me?"

"No at first it was because I knocked you down, then it was because you are very pretty, and now its because your blush has become my new favorite thing." Arora said winking.

Destiny blushed and looked away. "O-oh" She stuttered out.

Arora giggled again. "So do you need help finding your locker?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I don't know which way to go so I just picked right." Destiny said looking at her locker number. She passed it over to Arora.

"Oh good your next to my bestfriends locker." Aroa said smiling at her. "I'll show you." Arora said heading left.

"Damn I would of really been lost." Destiny said shaking her head.

"Hey don't worry about it. It can be a little intimidating on your first day." Arora said. She stopped at the last locker on the hall. "Looks like you have one of the most awesome lockers here. It's closer to the outside and the lunchroom."

"Well at least one of those are great. I can runaway faster." Destiny said leaning on the locker and looking outside.

"Hey there will be none of that." Arora said opening the locker. "Me and my best friend will make sure of that."

"What are you volunteering me for now." A voice behind Destiny said making her jump. She turned around to see a tall boy with glasses leaning against the lockers to.

"We." Arora said motioning between her and the boy. "Are going to help her in anyway we can and stop her from running away."

The boy stared at Destiny before smiling and holding out his hand. "Sure why not. It's cool seeing you again Destiny."

She shook his hand raising a eyebrow. "How do you know my name."

He smiled shaking his head turning to open his own locker. "You don't remember me coming to your house and thanking you for saving me?" He said rolling his eyes. "I'm Colin."

Destiny smacked her forehead with her palm. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you Colin." She said sighing.

"It's alright." He said laughing at her. The bell rung and the other two groaned before turning back to Destiny.

"Alright let's help you find your first class." Arora said leaning over Destiny's shoulder and taking her schedule. She scanned over it and started to lead a blushing Destiny down the hallway. Destiny tried to pull hey hand away. She looked over to Colin fire help but he only laughed more. She glared at him as they continued down the hallway.

* * *

"I'll see you later baby I have to go talk to my parents." Tori said leaning out her car window and kissing Jade's cheek. She waved goodbye as she drove away.

She let out a long sigh. She was not looking forward to what the conversation could bring out. Everything that that guy had said could just be all lies but she just had to know. It did not sit well with her. She sighed again hoping the guy was wrong as she got out the car. Her parents were both sitting on the couch watching tv. She walked in and sat on the other couch. They cut off the TV giving her their full attention.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mrs. Vega asked.

Tori looked down at her lap and sighed. "Two weeks ago me, Jade, and the gang were doing a job. And one of the guys we were against said something that's been bothering me and I can't let it go." Tori said finally looking up at them.

"Well what did he say Tori?" Mr. Vega asked looking confused.

"Am I adopted?" Tori asked searching their eyes.

Her parents froze not expecting that. They didn't know how to answer. There was only silence before their tearful daughter broke.

"I - I'm not right. He was lying just messing with me right?" She asked as she stared at them.

They only looked at her like deer in headlights. "Tori" Mrs. Vega said.

"I'm not right?!" Tori's voice rose. She needed to hear he was lying.

"Victoria" Mr. Vega said looking at her. "He wasn't lying you're adopted."

Tori fell back against the couch staring at them. "When were you going to tell me?" She asked finally finding her voice. Both her parents looked away from her. "You weren't going to tell me where you?"

Mr. Vega looked at her before looking away again. "No." He said quietly.

Tori jumped up seething. "Never?! You were never going to tell me you weren't my birth parents?!"

"There was no reason for you to know." Mrs. Vega said quietly.

"That is the very reason for me to know! And what makes either of you think you can decide what I should or should not know!" Tori yelled at them. "What you thought I wouldn't think you were my parents anymore or think I need to find them to find out who I really am out something equally stupid?" Her parents shook their heads not looking at them. Tori put her head in her hands as she shook her head. "The both of you will always be my parents no matter what. I should have been told that I was not yours genetically though." She said. Silence washed over the room as everyone fell into their own thoughts. "So who are my birth parents?" Tori asked.

"We don't know. You were left on our door wrapped in a blanket inside of basket. You came with note that said I am Victoria Elizabeth please take care of me. I don't have a home anymore." Her mother said.

"We tried asking around to see if we could find anything. We always came up empty handed so we gave up and raised you as our own. We didn't tell you because their was nothing to tell." Her father said.

Tori digested what they said before getting up. She walked over and hugged them both not saying a word. She walked up the stairs and into her packed up room. She laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. This was the last time she would be here. She was moving on with Jade and Destiny tomorrow. She wanted to be happy like she was earlier but couldn't. Who would after finding out they were adopted and that their family wasn't even going to tell them. She doesn't know how she laid there until her room door opened and a pair of familiar arms where circling her. Before she could even answer a voice answered her unasked question.

"Your parents called and said I should come over."

Tori turned over and buried her head Jade's chest. "I'm adopted." She mumbled.

"Oh love." Jade said running her hands through Tori's hair.

"I'm ok with me being adopted I kinda already knew that but they weren't going to tell me!" Tori said raising her voice. "I at least deserved to know."

"Wait you knew already?" Jade asked pulling back from the embrace to look at Tori.

"Yeah I was gonna tell you." Tori said drawing circles on her girlfriends cola bone.

"Well I'm listening." Jade said making Tori look up at her.

Tori sighed as she avoided her eyes. "When the seven sins appeared the only guy talking kept saying things like lost pup and she isn't weak and her father would be proud. I couldn't stop thinking about it no matter what. I didn't understand why it bothered me so but I guess now I do." Tori said before letting it get quite. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Tori whispered.

Jade sighed kissing her head. "It's ok love I'm surprised your taking it so well. Most people overreact to this kind of news."

"Yeah well it doesn't change anything." Tori said. Then she jumped up realizing something. "Wait forget about me where is Destiny?!"

Jade laughed at her frantic girlfriend pulling her back to her chest. "She's downstairs I told her we might be staying over. You can call her up if you want." She said.

"Yeah hold on she doesn't have to sleep on the couch." Tori said getting up. She walked down the steps and saw Destiny watching tv. She sat down ruffling her hair. "Hey." She said smiling at her.

Destiny tackled her in a hung squeezing her tight. "Are you feeling better?" She asked pulling back to look at her.

"Yeah I'm better now that you and Jade are here." Tori said hugging her back.

"I'm can I know what's wrong or what was?" Destiny asked playing with her fingers.

"I found out I was adopted and that they weren't ever gonna tell me." Tori said getting up and stretching.

"Oh I'm sorry." Destiny said.

"It's ok. Come on let's go to bed." Tori said walking to the stairs.

"Are you sure I thought you and Jade would like to be alone. I'm ok on the couch really." Destiny said.

"Me and Jade get enough alone time now come on. I'm not letting our adopted daughter sleep on the couch." Tori said smirking when Destiny blushed.

"You don't always have to say that." Destiny mumbled walking past her on the stairs.

"Why you obviously like it." Tori said poking her cheek. She laughed as Destiny swatted her hand away.

Jade looked up from her phone smiling at the two bickering girls walking in. "Victoria stop teasing her." Jade said smirking.

Tori blushed looking down and Destiny laughed. "Oooooh she called your first name your in trouble." She said between laughs.

"Destiny Emily Porter you stop the teasing to." Jade said.

Destiny frowned and pushed a laughing Tori on the bed but yelped when she got pulled down to. "Why am in the middle?" She questioned.

"So you can get an equal amount of our love and cuddles throughout the night." Jade said matter of factly as she put her phone on the bedside table.

"Oh" Destiny said as she pulled the covers up to hide her blush.

"Hey you didn't deny it you must want it." Tori said happily as she cuddled into her along with Jade.

"Sh-shut up!" Destiny yelled causing both the older girls to laugh.

The grew quiet as they settled in. "Hey you guys um I have something to tell you." Destiny said staring up at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"Yeah you can tell us anything." Jade said smiling at her.

"Sometimes I...I have nightmares about my parents death. They are so bad I wake up screaming sometimes." Destiny said eyes never leaving the ceiling. "I didn't tell you guys because you have enough on your plates. My problems shouldn't be added to your pile." She received two different thumbs to the nose from both girls.

"Your problems." Tori said taking her hand.

"Are our problems." Jadelyn finished taking her other hand.

It was quiet as they waited for her to talk. Destiny fought hard against the tears that traveled to the pillow beneath her head. She drew in a shaky breath. "I miss them so much." She said as she continued to cry.

"Do you mind telling us about them?" Jade asked.

Destiny let out a little laugh. "They were the best. We weren't poor about on the border line though but we were happy. My dad was the easy parent and my mom was the force. I was an only child. Since I was girl my dad included me in just about everything he did or worked on. He wanted to make sure that I never really hand to rely on others that much. My mom took care of most of everything else. She taught me how to sing. We would sing everytime we cooked and before we went to bed." Destiny said. "You know what sucks the must? I don't have anything to remember them by. Not a even a picture nothing but the memories in my head. It's like they never existed outside of my head." Destiny said as she cried into her hands. She cried even harder as Tori pulled her into her arms and kissed her forehead. She still cried even as Jade wrapped a arm around her and kissed her head. They weren't who she wanted and they knew that. They held her even after she fell asleep.

Tori and Jade intertwined their fingers over Destiny's waste. As they looked at the ceiling. "Me finding out that I'm adopted will never amount to the pain that she will always be going through." Tori said.

"I hope she doesn't think we want to replace them because that will never happen." Jade said running her other hand through Destiny's hair.

"One thing that will happen though is us making her as happy we can." Tori said.

"Of course." Jade said smiling at her little family.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade and Tori were talking about redecorating Jade's house since she's not the only one leaving there anymore as they pulled up at Elks house. Tori had moved in a couple of weeks ago right after graduation. She was so excited and happy so that's how they spent their graduation night. They were about to walk in the house when another car pulled up and Destiny jumped out the car before it pulled to a complete stop.

"Jade! Tori!" Destiny said running towards them.

"Destiny!" Jade, Tori, and Arora yelled as she got out the car.

Destiny immediately stopped and looked at all of them. "What?" She asked confused.

"Don't ever jump out of a moving car again!" They yelled together again.

She rolled her eyes. "Look we're here-"

"Why are you not in school?" Tori asked glaring at her.

"Because-"

"And who is she?" Jade asked glaring at Arora. Arora actually took a step back under her gaze.

"Got dammit because- Holy fuck!" Destiny yelled as unicorn chasing a Pegasus ran in front of her. "Was that a- Did you- Shit was that real?" She stuttered.

Arora walked up and placed a hand on the small of her back ignoring a growl she was sure came from Jade. "Destiny it was real but focus." She said.

Destiny shook her head. "Yeah yeah your right. Ok that's Arora we were at school but something happened and I had to tell you guys. We were at lunch."

* * *

 _Destiny sat at Arora and Colin's table looking around at the students. "A regular human wouldn't be able to tell the difference." She said eating a fry._

 _"Yeah that's the beauty of it." Arora said still a fry._

 _Destiny glared at her as she moved her fries away. She ignored the pout that Arora sent her. They made small talk as a group of kids came abd stood on some tables. "Fellow half breeds and supernaturals." A tall brunette boy said. "Are you tired of humans thinking you don't exist? Are you tired of walking around and having them think they are superior? Well join us." He said as the others threw out flyers. "We are going to bring about a change. We are going set things in their rightful order. Humans also go to God for help and who do we go to? Who do we seek for guidance? Well the devil had a son too. Who crawled from the dark and burned in light. He made it to the top and he'll gracefully help you to the top. We will make a change no matter what. Peacefully of course." He said flashing a crooked smile before hoping down._

 _A flyer landed on their table and Destiny picked it up._

 _NEW ORDER_

 _LET'S CHANGE THIS BACK AROUND TO THEIR RIGHT PLACE IF YOU HAVE FELT EMPTY, USELESS, AND LOST JOIN US. WE WILL GIVE YOU A PURPOSE OR HELP YOU FIND YOUR OWN. YOU ARE NOT ALONE AND WE WELL HELP THE WORLD NOTICE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE IMPORTANT_

 _-HELLS ROYALTY_

 _"Don't fall for that bullshit. I did and you guys had to rescue me with a hundred other people." Colin said._

 _"Wait does he even go here?" Arora asked looking at the group of people and back at Colin._

 _"No" Colin said as he started to realize._

 _Destiny jumped having already pieced everything together. "I have to tell Jade right now!" She said slamming her hands on the table scaring her friends._

 _"Alright calm down I'll take you. Colin you stay here and let our teachers know we went to see Jade." Arora said getting up._

 _"Ok where to?" Arora asked as they got in her car._

 _"Oh yeah give me a min." Destiny said taking out her phone. "Hey Lance I'm sorry to bother but something important happened and I need help finding Jade." She said. "Thanks you're a lifesaver." She said smiling before she huge up. She clicked on the directions he had sent her._

* * *

"And now we're here." Destiny said handing jade the flyer.

"We should probably tell Elk and Sikowitz." Tori said looking over Jade's shoulder at the flyer.

"There's no need to we heard everything." Sikowitz said peeking out the door.

Everyone jumped clutching their chest. "Why do you have to do that everytime!" Tori said glaring at him.

Sikowitz laughed. "Come on down to the basement." He said going back inside.

Jade glared at Arora. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked when she noticed her following Destiny.

"Oh I was-" Arora started nervously.

"Her name is Arora and she was obviously following me." Destiny said grabbing her friends arm and glaring back at Jade.

"And she's just your friend?" Jade questioned raising a eyebrow.

"Baby leave her alone. Destiny honey you don't have to answer that." Tori said pulling on Jade's arm.

"Yes she does!" Jade yelled at Tori. She turned back to the two younger girls. "Answer me."

Destiny blushed as her grip loosened on Arora's arm. "Yes...for now." She mumbled she could feel Arora looking at her but didn't turn around.

Jade growled as she looked at Arora. She smirked seeing the girl shiver. "I'm sorry when you're a ball of lightening things can always get a little..." She waved her hand looking for the word. Her eyes landed back on Arora as they flashed golden. "Intense."

Arora took one step back but Destiny tightened her grip not letting her back down. Destiny glared at Jade one more time before pulling on Arora. "Come on I want to go see the Pegasus's and unicorns. Then you can come over later." Arora smiled thankful to be getting away from Jade but more for the adorable girl leading her away.

Tori hit Jade on the back on the head. "Ow" Jade whined as she looked at Tori.

"Bad Jade" Tori said opening the door for her. "You should have left her alone." Jade rolled her eyes as she made her way to the basement.

"How nice of you to join me." Sikowitz said as they came down the steps.

"Where is Elk?" Jade asked realizing he was the only one here.

"Elk is...dealing with something." Sikowitz said looking away.

"Is he okay?" Tori asked.

"He..." Sikowitz sighed. "He will be but he doesn't want to be disturbed."

Jade and Tori glanced at each other before giving their full attention to Sikowitz. He sighed dragging his hand down his face. "Anyway we have no real leads on what's been going on. It may be a long shot but we'll have to look into this." He said looking at the flyer. "And as for the devil having a child we're going to find out."

"And how are we gonna do that? Last time I checked he has been locked away in hell." Tori said.

"With this." Elk said coming down there stairs. "And he is not in hell he has long since served his time." He handed Tori a small compass locket. She looked it over looking for how it worked. "I made it a very long time ago. It's made to find the person you desire the most so all you have to do is think about Lucifer and a red beam will guide you." They both nodded before going back upstairs to leave.

"Are you ready?" Sikowitz asked.

"As ready I'll ever be." Elk said toying with a ring on his thumb.

Both girls came outside only to stop from seeing Destiny and Arora leaning against Arora's car kissing. "Dude!" Jade shouted making them jump apart.

Tori scowled at the both of them. "This will be talked about later or whenever we get back." She said pointing at Destiny.

"Wait you guys are going somewhere?" Destiny asked as they gated themselves. Tori picked up the compass with her mouth and nodded.

"Yes we got to go find someone." Jade said shaking her fur.

Destiny ran over to them and Jade bent her head down. Destiny hugged her as Jade nuzzled her. "Be safe okay?" Destiny said looking at both of them. Tori nuzzled her to before flying up. Jade nuzzled her once more before following Tori.

"Remember think of Lucifer." Jade reminder her once she was by her side. A red beamed shined off to the right and the two quickly changed directions.

The two ended up in Germany a little a couple hours later. Jade teeth shattered as she shivered. "I swear he better be in here or else I'm straggling someone." She said frowning.

Tori put her arm around her pulling her close. She raised her body temperature and smiling at hearing Jade sigh. "You're not straggling anybody." She said laughing.

The compass brought them to a quiet bar. "Huh I expected it something really different." Jade said looking around.

"I know right this place looks so homey." Tori said following the path of the red light. It landed on a guy in the back. He looked down at his chest and back up at them. He shook his head and waved them over. Tori put the compass away and lead Jade to his table.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked downing his drink.

"We have a few questions for you." Jade said still leaning into Tori for warmth.

"Well I'm sorry but you'll have to wait in line it seems those nice minotaurs have something to discuss with me." He said pointing behind them.

They turned around to see a gang of minotaurs coming their way. "Ooooh fuck" Jade said.

"Looks like you might get to straggle somebody." Tori said sizing them up.

Jade turned back to him. "What did you do?" She asked. "We do not have time for this."

"Oh a number of things I can never reminder the right one for every occasion." He said smiling at her. She rubbed a hand down her face sighing. Her and Tori were suddenly pushed to the side by the biggest one out of the gang.

"Ah gentlemen what can I-"

The minotaur punch him sending flying through the wall. The minotaur gated his weapon and fired at the bouncing man. "You can shut the fuck up and die you cheap bastard!" He yelled before charging out the hole he created with his gang.

Tori and Jade quickly went out the followed out the hole and gated. They were prepared for a fight as they caught up to the group. They jumped over them landing on either side of the man. They growled but stopped when the man held up his hand as he got up. He laughed as he finally got up rocking on his feet. Tori and Jade bagged back as a gate appeared above his head. They looked at each other unsure of what was going to happen. The rest of the minotaurs in the gang gated their weapons.

"You're gonna need something." He said smirking as his gate caught on fire. He winked the gated started to descend upon him. Golden flames came out of the gate blocking his appearance. A double bladed scythe poked out from the flames and with a flick of a tail a satyr stood in the middle of them. The satyr stood tall with black wings lined with a golden trim. Golden rings adorned and his long black hair was tied back with golden lace. "Being in hell for a while has made my appearance a bit darker." He said looking himself over.

"You are a Seraphim." One of the other minotaurs said finally speaking.

"One of the best." He said flexing his wings.

"And you were in hell." Another minotaur said.

"Yes" He said twirling is scythe.

"Then that means you're -"

"Yes" He said throwing them back with a gust of wind from his wings. He jumped bringing down one blade of the scythe into the ground where they landed. It sent them flying out in a circle. He flashed around to each one knocking them out before they hit the ground. He appeared back in front of Tori and Jade causing them to jump back out of surprise.

"I did not kill them." He said looking back at the gang. "They will wake up with a headache and some broken bones but they will be alive."

"Is that so." Tori said as she starred at him in shock.

He looked back at them. "Yes..." He drawled out as he looked her over. She looked just liked him there was no denying it. "You are a spitting image of him."

"Of who?" Tori questioned.

"Your father child." He said gating back and the other two following. After he fixed his jacket he looked up and gasped as his eyes landed on Jade. He froze as he internally cursed himself for not realizing it earlier. "You look like the both of them so much." He said as he kept looking at her.

"Um who and why do you keep looking at me like that?" Jade asked raising a eyebrow.

"I'm sorry do you not know you're adopted?" He asked coming back to reality.

"No I know but we never talked about it beyond that. Just that they had to give me up so I could live." She said.

"Yes that is true. It was the same for her." He said pointing at Tori. "But to completely different stories both for another time however." He saw Tori was going to object before he raised his hand. "You have my word." She nodded and he smiled. "Now how did you find me and what did you want?"

Tori took out the compass showing him. "With this and because we have something to ask or maybe tell you." She said glancing at Jade who had a faraway look in her eyes.

He stared at the compass before taking it from her. He rubbed his thumb over it before opening and reading what was inside. He snapped it shut as his eyes remained glued to it. "What did you have to ask me?" He asked not looking at them.

"We have reasons to believe you have a son." Jade said. "And I'm guessing you realized we wouldn't be here if we didn't think it could be true."

"Who sent you?" He asked still not looking at them.

"Elk." Jade said.

A red beam shot out towards the direction they came from and he smiled. He put it around his neck before gating. "Well let's go." He said flying to the sky. The other two both groaned as they gated and followed him.

"Lucifer" Elk said standing there as still as possible.

"Maxwell" Lucifer said copying his stance.

Everything went quiet again for a while until Tori leaned over to whisper to Jade "Who is Maxwell?"

"I don't know but no one is talking" She whispered back "But they obviously know each other."

"It is his name." Lucifer said still looking into his eyes before breaking away. "Now what were you saying before.

"You have a son" Elk said stiffly.

Lucifer closed his eyes breathing through his nose before turning back around. "How can you be sure?"

"We're not completely sure but there are no other leads and it won't hurt to look into it." He said his eyes never leaving the body in front of him.

"Yes it will not hurt me." Lucifer said and Elk did not falter. "Anyway let's go see if it's true." He said turning around to the forgotten others.

"Hold on a minute how are we suppose to know who the person is?" Tori said stepping forward.

"I may not stick around after I am done but in all my years there is only one person who I had a drunken mistake with in a time of weakness. And she was the only woman and angel..." He said glancing at Elk. "I've ever slept with so it would be hard for me to not remember." He said with a sad smile.

"Let me go with you." Elk said stepping closer to them.

Lucifer only looked over his shoulder at him before raising his fingers and snapping them. Jade, Tori, and Lucifer appeared before a log cabin. The couple coughed trying to catch their breath .

"H-how d-did you do that?" Tori weezed out but Jade looked unfazed. He didn't answer but instead walked up the steps.

"Oh look the devil himself came to see me." A woman said pointing a gun out him.

"How are you my little she wolf?" He asked with a forced smile.

"Just fine now that your here" She said calmly.

"Girls this is Samantha Puckett." He said. She only spared them a glance before looking back at him. Jade and Tori could sensed the obvious tension building up.

"Well hello I'm Jade and this is Tori." Jade said trying to hold off whatever was coming.

"Why did you not tell me I had a son?" He said never breaking eye contact.

"Like you would have cared." She growled lowering her gun.

"You heartless bitch he is my son of course I would give a damn about him! When you found me I was broken, homeless, and lost. I needed someone to love someone to love me but i am sorry it wasn't you that I needed. Is that why you didn't tell me and hid him away. Something that is truly mines. He is apart of me. He is my own and you hide him from me!" He screamed in her face.

Nobody said anything only staring at him. He was panting "You hid my son from me why because of all the horrible things they say about me!? Just because I will not bow down and allow humans to think they are superior? That our dear father loves them more? We were here first! I deserve a happy ending too! I have been punished greatly enough so why Samantha!? Why did you choose to punish me farther?!" He asked desperately eyes searching hers.

She was quiet for a while before casting her eyes to the floor. "You didn't love me no matter what I did or no matter how much I showed you I loved you. You were never gonna love me after a while I knew you just couldn't your heart was already in the hands of another. So when you left I let you go. I thought even if you knew you wouldn't come back. It would have been better if you forget about us." She said running a hand through her hair.

"I would have came back if I had known. We could have raised him together but not in the way you wanted. I am sorry but I would have been there at least." Lucifer said.

The other two stood there awkward trying but failing to make this moment as private as possible until jade sneezed.  
"Dude!" Tori whispered yelled. Jade rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"I guess you better come in." Samantha said stepping aside.

They shuffled inside and stood there not wanting to over stay there welcome. They were already coming baring bad news.

"So I'm guessing your not here only because you just found out he is your son." She said walking over to a chair.

"No we have reasons to believe he is the leader of a very dangerous organization. Whose plans remain unknown at the moment." Jade said with her hands behind her back.

The woman only looked at them before looking away. "He was a very difficult child to raise. Smart yes strong without a doubt but he always wanted his way. And if he did not get it he made it so he would eventually. I have gave up my angel life to live among the humans. He never understood why and thought it was a stupid decision. He however was quickly climbing up through the angel ranks trying to become the best. Then he meet someone and I thought he had a change of heart finally but he grew even darker with everyday that passed. He stayed out later and his company became demons literally. We barely spoke then one day I found a note saying that he moved out. Saying he loved me and it would be safer for me if I forgot about him." She said with a faraway look.

"Is that why there are no pictures?" Tori asked leave it to her the ever observant one.

"Yes I put them away some time ago. They bring back to many memories. That was the problem because memories are so you won't forget and i needed to." She said.

"May I see one? To see what he looks like." Lucifer asked breaking his silence.

"Yes of course." She said getting up to retrieve it.

When she left it fell silent. "Thank you." Lucifer said never looking away from the 's and Tori smiled knowing he was talking to all three women.

"Here you go he looks like you in your younger days. I even have him your last name." She said handing the picture to him.

He smiled at it for a while before handing it to the other two. "What is his name?"

"Beck Oliver" Samantha, Jade, and Tori said at the same time.

There was a long pause before Jade yelled "You've got to be fucking kidding me! Like what the fuck!" She stormed out of the eyes flashing a dangerous yellow.

"I've got her" Tori said rushing after her.

* * *

"Is it really ok for me to be here?" Arora asked as she sat down on Jade's couch.

"Probably not but that is not important right now." Destiny said as she sat down beside her.

"Well...what is important right now?" Arora whispered in her ear. She chuckled when Destiny's blush spread to her ear. She wrapped her arm around the other girl pulling her close.

"I-what does this make us now?" Destiny asked.

Arora cupped her cheek smiling when she finally saw her eyes. "I hope this makes you my girlfriend." She said kissing her.

Destiny kissed her back with equal passion. "Definitely." She mumbled against her lips before kissing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jade!" Tori called out as she ran after her girlfriend. Jade was angrily pacing the dirt road in front of the house. She cautiously stepped in front of her grabbing her shoulders. "Baby please come down."

"How can you expect me to calm down after finding out something like this!? Like what the fuck this asshole has been under our noses this whole fucking time and I'm just suppose to calm the fuck down?! No wonder we haven't seen this son of a bitch. He's probably fucking something else up for us to fix!" Jade yelled as she threw her hands up glaring up at Tori.

"Hey! You're not the only one who didn't know. He skipped under all of our radars and we'll deal with it when it happens." Tori said frowning at her. She didn't understand what was going on in her head.

"I know!" Jade yelled back. She pinched her nose before letting out a long breath. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be yelling at you." She shook her head turning around and walking down the road.

Tori quickly caught on to the mood swing hurriedly followed grabbing her hand. She pulled her back cupping her face with both hands and searching her eyes. "Talk me Jade. I can't help if you don't let me know. We're a team remember." She said still looking into her eyes.

Jade nodded and kissed her. "I'm sorry again." Tori smiled and she continued. "It's just that Beck has been in my face for half of my life and I couldn't tell that he is a evil little fuck. I noticed that he wasn't even around anymore but didn't mention it because I was so happy that he finally got the message and was going to leave me alone. However I guess he just decided to do only God knows what." She said scowling at the ground til Tori gentle stroked her cheek. She sighed closing her eyes and relaxing. "Plus I might finally find out something about my birth parents. Like maybe what they were trying to keep me safe from? Is it still out there? Are they still out there? It's a lot to take in because I am filling up with hope that is easy getting put down with the reality of the situation. If they were alive they would have came back for me. No loving parents could leave there child behind." She said opening her eyes to reveal breaming tears. "I always assumed they didn't make it. My parents told me they fought to keep me alive so I thought but maybe..." She closed her eyes breathing again. "I thought they escaped just enough to make sure I would be safe. Whenever I would ask my parents they would always get sad and say they made sure you were safe. They never said more than that." Tori wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"One step at a time baby. I promise we'll figure this out together okay?" Tori said looking into her eyes. Jade nodded and kissed her again.

"I would go crazy without you." She said resting her head on Tori's shoulder.

"I'm surprised you haven't already." Tori said chuckling as she wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

"I'm guess things just got a whole lot harder." Samantha said. The two had been sitting in silence since the other two ran out the house. They needed to process the information that finally fell into place in their minds.

"You have no idea." Lucifer said stuffing the picture inside of his jacket pocket. He turned towards the door without another word the door.

"When it's all over don't come back here." He turned back towards her looking confused. "To tell me what has happened. It won't be necessary because if I know my son he'll pay me a visit as soon as he catches wind of this meeting. You see that note saying that it'll be safer if I stay anyway he was talking about himself." She smiling grimly. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him. "You remember when you first became a angel and heard about how some angels get tired of living forever. I remember thinking that will never be me. I'm going to live for however long forever is but, I'm so tired Lucifer." She said as tears rolled down her face. "Hell I am history itself. I have risen and watched everyone around me fall. And when I decided to take a fall myself. I just ended up wallowing in my sorrow from the ground up instead of floating in it for a change. My body could make it through anything but my mind is spent. I'm an empty shell." She wiped her eyes. "I have lived, I have loved, and I have lost. I'm ready to accept my fate as cruel as it may be. I expect nothing less from my own blood no matter how sad it is." She said looking out the window.

He looked at her with unreadable expression before opening the door. She waited for it to close before walking away from the window.

Both girls took one look at Lucifer before interlocking the fingers. They didn't need to ask anything both seeing that he needed to get out of there. He didn't look at them before snapping his fingers.

They appeared back in Elk's basement. He jumped up ready to ask them questions but Lucifer walked right past him going upstairs. Elk turned towards them looming for answers with unasked questions.

"You should go talk to him were going home." Jade said pulling Tori up the steps.

Elk ran a hand through his hair sighing. He didn't like not knowing what to expect but with Lucifer that was always the case. He started up the staircase following them. Each step heavier than the last. He looked at all the rooms but figured where the other angel escaped to. He turned going up another set of steps. He stopped in the open doorway as he stared at Lucifer. He was perched on the balcony railing playing with compass around his neck in the moonlight looking out over the land.

"You think if I would have stayed that things would have been different? If I would have at least gone back to check on her then both of their lives may have transpired differently?" Lucifer asked not bother to stop what he was doing already knowing who it was.

"What?" Elk croaked out coming out of his stupor.

Lucifer ceased his motions tightening his grip around the compass. He removed it from his neck as he stood up. He smiled sadly as he put it in to Elk's hand closing it. "You should put this away again. I wish you hadn't kept it..." He said looking into his eyes more broken than ever before. "I'm not as heartless as everyone thinks I am."

"Tell me what happened?" Elk pleaded as reached out to him.

Lucifer stepped back from that hand wrapping his arms around himself. He frowned looking back over the balcony. "Only around you do I become so weak so...vulnerable. If I would have just given up on love a long time ago then none of this would be happening." He said biting his lip to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "I've cursed this heart of mines for so long. I guess it's paying off but I'm still getting the bad end of the deal." He laughed bitterly. He didn't miss the lifeless arm that fell to Elk's side as he walked by. "Goodnight Maxwell."

Elk looked at his fist holding the compass before walking back in and closing the door behind him. "Goodnight Lucifer."

* * *

Jade and Tori drove back home in silence. They didn't even notice the extra car in the driveway when they pulled up. When they stepped inside they saw Destiny and Arora cuddled up together sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Destiny were home." Tori said shaking her awake.

Destiny grumbled as she woke up rubbing her eyes. Her vision was blurry before it cleared and she was looking at a smirking Jade and the most adorable brown eyes she's ever seen. She jumped up tackling Tori and waking Arora up in the process. Tori laughed as she pushed her off her. Destiny quickly went and hugged Jade too.

"I'm glad your home and with no injuries this time right?" She asked raising a eyebrow.

Jade shook her head and smiled before she pulled away. She headed straight up the stairs two at a time. Destiny looked puzzled as she whipped her head around to Tori.

"Hey it is three in the morning were tired." Tori said throwing her hands up. "You can stay if you want to." Is all she heard Tori say to Arora before she followed Jade.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked as sat on the edge of their bed looking at Jade.

"I'm ok." Jade said smiling at her over her shoulder.

"You know we can talk about anything right? Even if I won't understand it." Destiny said trying again.

Jade laughed before she turned around and held her face with both hands. "I know sweetie now go back to bed with your girlfriend." She said kissing her head. Destiny blushed before she nodded and left the room.

Jade crawled under the covers and once Tori was done undressing she pulled her in to. "I love you." Jade said snuggling into her.

"I love you to." Tori said pulling her close as if she may runaway in the night.

* * *

The couple was woken up by the smell of bacon. They forgot to eat yesterday with everything going on. Once they untangled themselves they slowly made their way downstairs.

Arora was sitting at the bar staring at her girlfriend who was making breakfast. Destiny was in her own little world as she cooked and singed. She wasn't aware of her girlfriend smiling at like a idiot behind her. Neither of the girls noticed Jade and Tori enter the kitchen until they sat beside Arora. She jumped but Tori quickly put a hand over her mouth. She shook her head telling her to be quiet. Arora nodded but jumped again when Jade whispered in her other ear.

"It's like this every other morning." Jade whispered.

"You are so lucky." Arora whispered back.

"Breakfast burritos are her thing." Tori whispered.

Arora only grunted in response as she turned her attention back to Destiny. She had switched songs.

 _Spend all my time in another place_

 _I'm building a runway for a paper plane_

 _Look at me baby I'm a runaway_

 _Bags in the trunk of my '88_

 _Oh ooh ooh oh ooh oh!_

 _Let it be our escape_

 _And when we separate_

 _Don't forget these tidal waves_

Destiny sang as she loaded the burritos on a plate. She turned around with her eyes closed but jumped when she opened them. She wasn't really expecting a audience.

"Hi" Tori said smiling and waving sheepishly. Destiny only blushed and sat the food on the bar.

"Good morning" Destiny said and it was obvious she was talking to the blonde.

Jade chuckled at the speechless girl beside her before she nudged her. "Oh! Uh m-morning" Arora manged to get out. Which caused the older to girls to giggle and Destiny to blush harder. "You have a beautiful vocie. Why haven't you let me hear you sing before?" She asked as she grabbed two burritos.

"Because I didn't won't you to hear me sing those horrible songs at school. I mean they really suck." Destiny said as she ate.

"I'm positive whatever you sing I'll listen to it." Arora said giving her a goofy grin.

"Whoa slow your roll there romeo." Jade said looking at her.

"Yeah we still need to talk." Tori said smiling as she heard her gulp.

"I thought we said no boyfriends or girlfriends or anything else until your older." Jade said glaring at Destiny.

"What! That's so unfair! Tori told me she started to fall for you when she was fifteen so that makes it ok." Destiny said.

"That's different!" Jade said.

"Oh yeah how?" Destiny asked raising a eyebrow.

"Because it is dammit!" Jade said trying to think of something.

"Hey! You don't get to give us the look! Only we can do that and if you don't stop your grounded for two weeks. And I personally wouldn't want to start a relationship of that way." Tori said jumping to Jade's rescue. "I got your back baby." She said as her and Jade fist bumped.

"Thanks love." Jade said sticking her tongue out at Destiny.

"Yeah real mature." She said rolling her eyes. Arora started laughing but stopped when two heads whipped around to her.

"What are attentions with her? What are you? And why do you smell like grass?" Tori asked through squinted eyes as she sniffed her.

"Is that what that is? I thought we left a window open and that it was very windy outside." Jade said.

"You guys!" Destiny said blushing from embarrassment of what they were doing.

"No no it's ok." Arora said nervously. "I'm sure she already told you how we meet. When I looked at her my heart just stopped she is so beautiful. Then I got to know the person behind the pretty face and she is just wonderful. I know she's been through a lot and I can't promise the both of you that I won't make it a hell of a lot worser but I'm going to try not to. I just want to show her how much she means to me everyday if she let's me." Arora said looking at Destiny with love and adoration. Jade and Tori looked at each other and smiled without having to say anything. "Oh yeah sorry um I'm a Forrest elf. I smell like grass because I live in a small cabin in the woods. I like to be close to nature because it makes me feel at home and safe."

"Why do you live by yourself?" Jade asked having not missed that part.

"My mom died giving birth to me because elves sometimes have difficult labors. So it was me and my dad for a while until he found out I was a lesbian and kicked me out. He said he still had his angel beliefs." Arora said rolling her eyes. "I taught myself how to shoot and when I went to school I learned everything else I needed to know about elves."

"Because she's human she can't heal like we can. Her life is basically a second compared to ours." Tori said looking at Destiny. "You two dating each other puts her in more dangerous situations. She already has a lot since she's with us now but we can protect her. I'm asking you no trusting you to protect her whenever we're not around. If something ever happens to her we won't give a second thought to ending your life."

Arora starred right back into Tori's eyes. "I promise I will protect her." She said.

Tori smiled and patted her on the back. She got up grabbing another burrito. "Alright now that that is over we have to go back to Elk's house and handle some stuff."

"Yeah we don't know when will be back." Jade said getting up as well. "So keep in touch with us and let us know where you are."

"Wait I'm coming with you guys." Destiny said. "I can miss a day from school."

"Well I'm coming to there's no need for me too go if my girlfriend isn't there." Arora said smiling at her.

"Fine! Hurry up and go change." Tori said following Jade up the steps.

* * *

Elk rubbed his temples as he watched Lucifer and Sikowitz drink at the bar. "Did the both of you forget we important things to discuss today? I'm pretty sure they'll be here soon."

"No." Lucifer said still keeping eye contact with Sikowitz. "Besides you know we both have a high tolerance."

"I know but that's not the point. You guys always do this whenever you see each other after a long while and I want to know why."

"Because we have to make sure we haven't gone rusty." Sikowitz said downing his twelfth shot.

"Yeah and I always win." Lucifer said downing his twelfth then thirteenth shot. He smirked over at his frowning friend.

A smile spread across Sikowitz's face. "Just like old times." He said shaking his head and going to the bathroom.

Lucifer laughed and smiled watching him go. The room turned quiet like it always did when the two of them were let alone. Lucifer gripped at his chest trying to calm his beating heart. He cursed under his breath and stood up. When he turned around he was face to face with Maxwell.

"Please Lucifer talk to me." Elk begged cupping his cheek.

Lucifer couldn't stop himself from leaning into the touch. "I can't." Lucifer said looking into his eyes hoping they would say what he couldn't.

"No I won't accept that. I'm s-"

"No you're not." Lucifer said putting his hand over his. "Don't lie to me. Did you forget I know you better than you know yourself. I know deep in your heart that you know you made the right choices as you always do. And I know in my heart history will always repeat itself. We are simply wrong and you will always do what is right. That is how we always fall apart. It never starts at the seams for us. It just rips, tears, or breaks." He said as tears started to roll down. "How many times?"

"How many what?" Maxwell asked voice cracking. He wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"How many times must I pick up the pieces of my broken heart? How many times must I place each piece together and hope it goes there? How many times are you going to come along and wreck it all over again?" He closed his eyes letting out a breath. "How many more times do you think I'm going to let you before I let my heart go and live the rest of my days heartless?"

"Lucifer I-"

"You can't promise won't. You don't know. And sadly I can not either."

"Please! I will do better this time. I am not his right head anymore."

"That is the problem! Why could I not have your love even if you were? There was nor is nothing wrong with our love. Why could you not just love me as your heart wished?"

"I can't change the past Lucifer! If I could I would but I just can't."

Lucifer pulled away from his hand. He was going to runaway but he couldn't let him. He quickly wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him back against his chest. "I am sorry. I've hated himself this whole time. I didn't look for you because I thought you could be happy with someone else. That's all I want. Is for you to be happy and since I wasn't doing that I thought someone else could." He tightened his grip. "But you have always haunted my thoughts. It killed me to have to restrain myself from looking for you. I knew I would just end up causing you pain again. But I can't let you go not after being this close to you again. Not after holding you in my arms once more." He loosened his grip and Lucifer turned around still in his embrace. He was biting his lip and looked up at him. "That is still so fucking adorable, cute, and sexy. It stills drive me crazy. I am still in love with you and have been since the time I first saw you. I have never stopped and never will." They stood their staring in each others eyes until a bang on the wall made them jump apart.

"I hope you're decent!" Sikowitz's voice rang out. He came down the stairs smirking at his blushing friends. He was followed by four confused girls. "I hope you two got along while I was gone."

"Shut up!" Lucifer huffed as he glanced at Elk. Elk smiled causing him to blush returning the smile. Sikowitz cleared his throat snapping them out of their trance.

"Anyway girls take a seat." Elk said rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure we're not interrupting something?" Destiny asked as she lead Arora to the couch.

"Another time." Elk said waving it away. "Ok Lucifer this is Destiny she's human and their adopted daughter."

"Yes I've heard about you." Then his eyes fell on Arora. "And I see we are in the presence of royalty. The elf princess of the northern woods."

All eyes fell on Arora and she rubbed the back of her neck looking at the floor. "Dude how can you know about everybody?!" Tori said to Lucifer. Then she turned to Arora. "Dude not cool."

"Heh did I forget to mention my mom was the queen of the northern woods and that was part of the reason why my dad put me out?" She said smiling sheepishly causing Destiny rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault that you all know nothing especially since Elk knows all of it and Sikowitz knows some of it." Lucifer said. Then he looked at the shocked faces and turned back around to see the other to with their heads down. "Oh come on! The both of you are both insufferable idiots."

"If you knew why didn't you tell me?" Tori said glaring at Elk.

"Because it was not my place." Elk replied. "And because I didn't think it was time for you to know. I wasn't counting on you to find out that way but your true form looks exactly like his."

"It seems no one is intending on me to find out shit around here." Tori huffed and Jade squeezed her hand.

"Alright now that that's out in the open." Lucifer said clapping his hands. "Jade I'll start with you first."

Tori squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. "You're parents are Michael and Raphael which I m sure you've head of them." He said and she nodded. Not trusting her voice as she processed that.

"Wait there both dudes." Destiny said interrupting him.

"Yes we're aware of that." Lucifer said rolling his eyes. "We are able to reproduce with same sex. The problem with that however was not from us. We thought it was as beautiful as any other birth. It was the heavenly father who sought to change it. He thought it was beyond disgusting. He banned it but if course it still happened. When he found out he slaughtered whole families. That in return set of the last huge war in heaven. It was a massacre."

* * *

 _"Raphael what are we going to do?" Michael asked as he rocked their one month old daughter as she slept._

 _"We're going to fight. She means more to me than being loyal to are 'father'. The only thing I regret is making the decision to stay in heaven. We could have left and be living happily ever after." Raphael said sighing. He wrapped his arms around his husband._

 _Michael turned and kissed him. "I regret nothing because through al this we had this tiny adorable jade." He said laughing at his pun. He put her down in her crib and kissed her head. "Come we'll figure it out together as we always have." He said puling him downstairs._

 _"And we always will." Raphael said kissing him._

 _A knock on the door interrupted their moment. Michael opened the door and six angels walked in. The first one turned to address him. "Since you two are ranked high and very valuable. God has ordered you to give up the child and your lives will be spared." He said standing tall._

 _The silence didn't last longer than a minute. A sword ended it by slicing through six different bodies. A dragon the color of blood itself no later than the second that followed burst through the second floor and into their daughters room. Michael gated himself and put a forcefield around her and her crib._

 _Raphael soon followed and gated into a were-cat. "Is it done?" He asked as he looked out a window._

 _"Yes." Michael said as he gated his weapons._

 _"And you can keep the connection to her for a while?" Raphael asked walking over to him._

 _"Yes." Michael said as they rested their foreheads together._

 _"It will be alright love." Raphael said. "If anything we will make sure she is safe." He said smirking._

 _"I love you." Micheal said kissing him once more before dropping through the hole and his gate._

 _"And I love you" Raphael said. He watched Michael fly out of the house and charging into the group of angels approaching the house. As his lovers flames danced out he took to guarding their daughter. He turned towards the angels that just burst through her door._

 _"Jade we love you more than words could ever express." Michael said as he gated himself and ran into another group with his sword held high._

 _"Grow up strong and independent." Raphael said as his claws ripped off someone's head._

 _"Always remember to follow your heart and eat your vegetables." Michael said he gated again launching forward and ripping out the throat of a forest dragon. His tail pulled out the guts of a griffin._

 _"Be kind to everyone, respect your elders, and be a bitch when it's needed." Raphael said throwing two war tigers out the house._

 _"Don't listen to your father if you be a gentle soul everyone will love you." Micheal said dodging a chimera._

 _"When you have your first heartbreak remember it is ok to cry but don't dwell on it." Raphael said deflecting ice shards from a ice element._

 _"Always follow your dreams love. We will always be proud of you." Micheal said sending fireballs at the archers on top of the near by buildings._

 _"You will grow up to be a beautiful woman Jade a born leader it is in your blood." Raphael said before ripping off a small dragons wings and tearing out it's throat._

 _"Jade baby we're not going to be there growing up with you. We're not going to be there to chase away the monsters when you get scared. We can't be there to be apart of your happiness when something great happens. We won't even be there to just sit and do absolutely nothing with you. However our love for you will reach you. You will never truly feel lonely because of us." Michael said as tears ran down his face. They weren't from the chains that shot through his wings trying to pin him down. It wasn't from the pain of ripping his wings free from the chains. It was because he realized he had to give up his daughter._

 _"Michael!" Raphael roared. He ran over to the opening and looked at his bleeding lover._

 _"Don't you dare step one foot out of that house or I'll kill you before I kill them!" Michael said as his skin turned black cracking with the fire beneath it. "Do it Raphael we have no other choice I'll by you some time."_

 _"What about you love?" Raphael asked as his own tears started to flow._

 _"I will be fine love just make sure our little girl is safe." Raphael lingered by the opening. He just couldn't walk away. "Love listen to me please go. I promise I will be here fighting just promise to come back and fight with me."_

 _Raphael nodded before going back. He picked up their daughter and teleportated out of there. He ended up on earth in front of a house. A man had just got home. Raphael called out to him and the man turned around to him._

 _"You must be here to see my wife." The man said opening the door. "Honey there's someone here to see you."_

 _"Oh? Who could-" A woman asked but only to stop. "Raphael?"_

 _"I am sorry that I do not know your name but please help me I don't have a lot of time. Please take of my daughter. Heaven is going through a war right now and if you don't help me she is going to die. Me and my husband love her more than anything." Raphael said looking into her eyes._

 _The woman looked at him then at his daughter. She yawned then looked at the woman before closing her eyes again. "What is her name?"_

 _"Jadelyn Maliya Arch." Raphael said kissing her little head._

 _"I'll take her."_

 _"Thank you." Raphael said then he looked back it his daughter. "My little angel it is time. I hope you will never know the pain of giving up a child. Michael and I love you so much Jade that we're giving you to another family so that you'll be safe and happy. Good-bye my little girl." With that he handed her over to the woman and left._

 _When he came back into heaven through his gate he was greeted with the sight of his husband on the ground. He quickly ran over to him picking up his huge dragon head. "Is it done?" Michael asked._

 _"Yes she is safe." Raphael said._

 _Michael said nothing as he stood up. He roared out into the heavens as Raphael mounted him as they charged back into the battle at hand._

* * *

Jade was shocked at what she had learned. She didn't even know she was crying until she felt Tori wiping her face. "Sorry I-"

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Tori said smiling at her.

"Jade they fought for you until the very end." Lucifer said and Jade only nodded.

"Is it time for me now?" Tori asked nervously.

"Yes and no." Lucifer said smiling at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked frowning.

Lucifer turned around to Maxwell and Sikowitz. "Later we are having a fucking talk about the secrets you choose to keep." He growled out.

"We didn't think-" Sikowitz started.

"That's the fucking problem! You don't think! It is not your life! Not your choices! You can not keep them in the dark forever!" Lucifer seethed at the two cowering angels.

"Um keep what from me?" Tori asked confused.

Lucifer sighed pinching his nose before turning back to them. "Victoria your father is alive."


	8. Chapter 8

_Tori jumped out of bed before her alarm went off full of energy. She had decided to ask Jade out today and didn't want to be late. She quickly grabbed her towel and ran in to the bath before her sister._

 _"Tori!" Trina yelled banging on door._

 _"Sorry sis!" Tori yelled throwing off her clothes._

 _She was mentally checking to make sure she had everything when she walked up the steps of Hollywood Arts walking in to a wall or so she thought. "Dammit" She said looking at the coffee that had wasted on her shirt on her shirt._

 _"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Tori looked up to see a blonde girl._

 _"No it's my fault I wasn't looming where I was going." Tori said smiling at._

 _"Arora why do you have thing for bumping into people?" A girl asked the blonde._

 _"Shut up Destiny! Doesn't that hurt?" Arora asked._

 _"No hot things don't bother me at all." Tori said drinking what little was left in the cup._

 _"I'm sorry again." Arora said dragging a laughing Destiny away._

 _Tori chuckled as she threw the empty cup away and went inside. She saw Jade at her locker glaring at Beck as he talked to her. She smiled as she walked over to them._

 _"Hey Jade" She said. When Jade turned around she gasped as her crystal blue eyes landed on her._

 _"Morning Tori" Jade said blushing a little._

 _"Whoa who threw up on you? Are they still around so I can thank them?" Beck asked looking amused._

 _Tori was about to say something but Jade snatched the coffee out her hand. She tore the top off and dumped it on Beck's head throwing down the empty cup. "Walk me to class?" She asked biting her lip as she turned to Tori._

 _Tori laughed holding out her arm for her. Jade took it and they were off down the hallway leaving a seething Beck behind._

 _They stopped in front of Jade's classroom not wanting to separate. "Well thank you." Jade said finally releasing her arm._

 _"Hey wait. I um waited to ask you something." Tori said looking at the ground._

 _Jade tilted it back up smiling at her. "I'm listening." She said._

 _Tori sighed in content as she leaned into the touch. "I'm in love with you Jade. I have been since the first time I laid eyes on you. Yesterday when Sikowitz had us go on that fake date I realized something." She said touching her hand._

 _"Realized what?" Jade asked hopeful._

 _Tori intertwined her fingers through Jade's. "What all I could be missing out on. I want you Jade your everything. Please go out with me. I promise I will treat you like angel you are." Tori said turning her head and kissing her palm._

 _The biggest smile Tori had ever seen spread across Jade's face. Jade pulled her down and crashed their lips together as the bell ringed. "Yes." She said as she pulled away gong into the classroom._

 _"Yes!" Tori yelled as she jumped in the air. She ran down the hallway jumping again not caring if she was late._

 _"Tori" Tori turned around to see Jade sticking her head out the classroom door. She looked at the floor blushing from her childish behavior. "I love you to." She looked back up to see Jade wink before going back inside. Tori jumped again as she ran to her class before she got detention._

 _She as absent-mindedly drawing in class not paying attention. "Tori!" Her bestfriend yelled in her ear making her jump._

 _"Stop doing that!" She yelled holding her ear._

 _Andre laughed her shaking his head. She was so easy to scare he couldn't stop himself. "What are you drawing?"_

 _"Oh hmmm I don't know." She said._

 _She had drew a lady with her had stretched out. She had some kind of light coming out of her hand with black pits for eyes._

 _"Well its creepy" Andre said shuttering._

 _"Yeah" Tori mumbled as she starred at the picture. It looked like the woman was looking through her._

 _"Tori" Andre said waving his hand in front of her face._

 _"Huh?"She said shaking her head._

 _"You ok? You spaced out there for a minute." He said._

 _"Yeah I'm ok let's get to Sikowitz class." She said closing her notebook._

 _"Hey you beautiful she wolf." Tori whispered in Jade's ear as she sat beside her._

 _Jade giggled turning and kissing her cheek. "So you're into pet names?"_

 _Tori leaned over nipping her ear. "I can be in a whole lot more if you want." She leaned back and kissed her. "Baby."_

 _"Toro! Kiss your girlfriend on your on time." Sikowitz said as he came in the window pulling a sack behind him._

 _"Will do captain." Tori said mock saluting making Jade laugh._

 _"Today class we will be doing absolutely nothing. As you can see I have gotten a bag full coconuts from my shipper and I need to try them all." He said struggling to get the bag on the desk. "Yes Robbie?"_

 _"How did you know I had my had raised if your weren't even looking?" Robbie asked confused._

 _"Because you always have questions boy." He said opening his sack._

 _Robbie rolled his eyes. "If they're all coconuts then shouldn't they all taste the same." He said._

 _Sikowitz laughed but stopped as he looked at the confused faces of his students. "Nooooo...yes." He said then went back to what he was doing._

 _"Anyway when did this happen?" Cat said turning around in her seat to look at the new couple._

 _"Before first period." Tori said._

 _"So you stopped being a pussy." Andre said high fiving her._

 _"Wait how long have you liked me exactly?" Jade asked turning to her girlfriend._

 _"Oh I don't know how long have you exactly like Tori? Jade." Robbie asked smirking._

 _Jade blushed punching him in the arm causing Cat and Andre to laugh. "Shut up." Tori laughed to and kissed her cheek._

 _They spent the rest of class talking about anything. Tori couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. She wasn't sure but everything definitely felt right. She swallowed that feeling as best as she could when the lunch bell rung._

 _"Hey tonight do you want to go on a date?" Tori asked as she bumped shoulders with Jade._

 _"Sure where?" Jade asked as she sat down at the table._

 _"That's a surprise of course." Tori said flicking her nose._

 _Beck came and sat by Jade. "Hey Jade." He said smiling at her._

 _Tori wrapped a arm around her waste pulling her closer. She glared at him until he got up and left. She smiled triumphantly. "What?" She asked looking at her friends._

 _"Since when do you growl?" Jade asked raising a eyebrow._

 _"Since when do you not?" Tori retorted back._

 _They stared at each other before Jade held out her hand. Tori rolled her eyes handing over her wrist. Jade dragged her into the closet throwing her against the shelf._

 _"Fuck-" Tori started but was interrupted by Jade's lips._

 _"God that was so fucking hot." Jade said between kisses._

 _Tori yanked her back by her hair shoving her against the door. "Don't say his name only scream mines." She said before biting her neck. She frowned when she didn't get the affect she wanted. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen but she didn't stop. She pushed Jade's shirt and bra up taking a nipple in her mouth._

 _"Tori" Jade whined as she switched back and forth between nipples._

 _Tori unbuttoned her pants pulling them down. She shoved three fingers in her quickly kissing her and swallowing the moans Jade screamed._

 _"Fuck yes Tori!" Jade said rocking down on Tori's fingers. Tori smiled licking a nipple as she pinched the other one. Then she pulled out. "Please Tori" Jade whined at the lost of her touch._

 _Tori gave her a long slow lick through her wry slit. She bit down on her clit as she plunge her the fingers back in. Jade came and fell down into Tori's lap. She rocked her hips riding out her high. She pushed Tori back kissing her. She slid down her body pulling her pants down. She kissed her thigh biting it as her fingers rubbed her clit. She kissed up to her pussy sticking her tongue right in. She pushed three fingers in along with her tongue._

 _"Ahh Jade don't stop." Jade sucked on her clit as Tori grabbed her head._

 _She started frantically thrusting into Jade's face. "Oh fuck! oh fuck! Oh fu- jade!" She screamed as she came. Jade pulled her fingers out licking them clean as she crawled back up her body. She kissed Tori as their centers meet and started slowly rocking. Tori grabbed her ass rocking them faster as they came again._

 _Jade rolled off of her to lay down beside her. "Wow" Jade said as she panted._

 _"Yeah" Tori said panting with her._

 _"What time is our date?" Jade asked as she pulled up her pants fixing herself._

 _"I'll pick you up at seven wear something comfortable." Tori said as they walked out hand in hand._

 _Tori and Jade pulled up at Sin City Amusement Park. "Fancy huh?" Jade said laughing as she got out of the car._

 _"Oh hush I know you love rollercoasters." Tori said taking her hand._

 _"Yes and cotton candy and you so lets go." Jade said pulling Tori to the ticket booth._

 _"What do you want to ride first?" Tori asked?_

 _"Hmmm the Fenrir is my favorite but I haven't road the Heaven and Hell yet." Jade said as she ate some cotton candy._

 _"Alright let's go ride the Fenrir first." Tori said pulling her girlfriend along._

 _"Alright folks get ready for a wild, crazy, fast ride. You are the Fenrir and you're trying to escape Mt. Gleipnir. Now let me her you howl!" The man holding the microphone said._

 _Tori and Jade screamed with the crowd as the coaster started it's climb. Tori frowned as the feeling she had from before came rushing back. She decided to ignore it and just enjoy the ride._

 _"Whoa" Tori said grabbing her head. "That was a rush."_

 _Jade laughed grabbing her arm. "Hey lets go play some games til you've got your head on straight." She said._

 _"Sure which one?" Tori asked looking around._

 _"This one that yellow animal is cute." Jade said guiding her to a strength game._

 _"You think you can do it? It's a pretty big hammer child." The game attendant said smirking._

 _Tori glared at him snatching the hammer. She read his name tag. "Yes I think I can Lucifer." She said raising the hammer and slamming it down on the target. She smirked at him as it hit the bell._

 _He glared at her before turning to Jade. "What prize do you want?"_

 _"The yellow one with the lightening bolt." Jade said pointing._

 _"Ah the grand elk a great choice." Lucifer said handing it to her._

 _Jade kissed her cheek ad they walked off. "Thank you" She said before answering her phone._

 _Tori got lost in her thoughts again. Lucifer had brought out a very weird feeling. Everything just started to feel so wrong._

 _"Hey" Jade said squeezing her hand to get her attention. "Sorry about that but Andre said some freshman is putting on a show on the school roof and everyone is partying in the parking lot. Wanna go?"_

 _"Yeah" Tori said smiling at her._

 _When they got their Tori was surprised to see the Arora and Destiny on the roof. Destiny was singing while Arora played the guitar. She easily found her friends and started to dance. The feeling of all this not being right came back. Things seemed out of place. She stopped dancing she wasn't suppose to be there. None of them are. Then everything but the sound Destiny's voice started to drown out._

 _See the flames inside my eyes_

"Tori!" She looked _around_ for who was calling her name.

 _It burns so bright I wanna' feel your love_

"Tori!" She looked in front of her and saw her friends dancing together.

 _Easy baby maybe I'm a liar_

"Tori!" She heard a growl and looked to her right. A black wolf as tall as she is was standing beside her.

 _But for tonight I wanna' fall in love_

"Oh yeah that's I remember now." She said looking back at everyone. "This is what it would be like to have a normal life and not have to wake up considering everyday to be your last." She said as the wolf started to catch fire. "We would all be happy and carefree without worry in the word. I wished for this once but now I know it isn't right. My life was never suppose to be simple or easy. Because nothing about my reality is simple or easy." She said turning to face the wolf.

 _Put your faith in my stomach_

"Got dammit Tori! Please wake up! We have to save Jade!" She smiled as the wolf disappeared.

 _And for how long, I love, my lover_

She looked back at them once more. "Not tempting enough." She said turning around.

 _For how long I love my lover_

Her gate appeared in front of her.

 _And now, now, for how long, long I love my lover_

"I'm coming Destiny." She said walking through it.

 _Now, now, for how long, long I love my lover_

She opened her eyes and saw Destiny smile at her.

Everything rushing back to her along with the pain in her head. She looked around and noticed she was under a forcefield with Destiny and Arora. Arora was in her true form firing arrows through a small gate at the goblins around the forcefield. "What's going on and how did you heal me?" She asked Destiny.

"A little bit after you guys left I got a bad feeling so I made her bring me to you guys. It's a good thing to because when we got here you were laying on the ground with a vodnik stealing your soul. Arora killed it though. I was going to tell you guys earlier but, I'm going to become a spellcaster. I only know a little spells however and it takes a lot out of me. I don't have a familiar yet." Destiny said a little out of breath.

Tori nodded as she stood up helping Destiny up to. "I'll take over from here." She said putting a hand on Arora's shoulder. Arora jumped back from her touch. Her hand was burning and her eyes were red. She gave her an apologetic smile before returning her attention to the matters at hand.

"It's about time I thought we got here to late. Destiny refused to stop trying." Arora said lowering her bow.

Tori's gate appeared in front of her. "Take her and stand back. I'm going to take care of them and then go get Jade. She's bleeding I can smell her it." She said frowning. After she made sure they were back enough she nodded for Destiny to put the shield down. Her flames flared out burning the group of globins to a crisp before her paws hit the ground. She bounded down the lower tunnel to the left following the sent of her mate. She was pissed for getting taken down so fast. How things escalated so quickly she wasn't sure. One minute everything was fine she had just learned her father was alive.

* * *

"Alive." Tori said dumbfounded.

"Yes." Lucifer answered.

"Then where is he?" She asked looking up at him.

"He is imprisoned on mountain Gleipnir. He can leave every hundred years though."

"Why?" She asked.

"That is something he will have to tell you." He said smiling.

"And how the hell is he going to do that if he is trapped?"

"Because his hundred years will be up in a few weeks."

"You could have just said that." She said scowling at him. "And what is my mystery father's name?"

Jade's phone started ringing and she got up to answer it.

"Fenrir" He said.

"We've got a problem." Jade said running a hand through her hair.

"What is it?" Sikowitz asked as he stretched.

"Wendigos are destroying a town. It seems Balsik and his group can't handle them all." Jade said sighing as she looked at the location.

"Those are nasty little bastards." Sikowitz said.

"Where is it?" Elk asked.

"In the town down the road from Samantha's house." Jade said looking at Lucifer.

"That bastard!" Lucifer yelled as he gated into his true form.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Who is?" Elk asked trying to get him to calm down.

"Beck! Samantha said that he would probably pay her a visit once he found out about our meeting." He said as he started pacing.

"Dammit why didn't you say anything?" Jade asked. "We could have had someone watching her."

"I didn't think it would be so soon!" He seethed.

"Hey! Everybody calm down." Elk said stepping between them. "Let me go get my sword and then we can handle it."

Jade kneeled down in front of Tori taking her hands in her own. "I'm sorry baby. I know you want to find out about your father but we have to handle this first."

Tori shook her head and stood up pulling Jade with her. "No I'm just a little shocked is all. I'm ok." She said kissing her.

"Good" Jade said before turning her attention to the two younger girls. "You two stay here. I would take Arora with us but I don't want to leave Destiny by herself."

"No problem." Arora said smiling.

"Yes problem." Destiny said crossing her arms pouting. "I can help!"

"And how is that?" Tori asked raising her eyebrow.

"Because I'm becoming a-"

"Alright let's go." Elk said as he came back in the room.

"No sex on the couch." Sikowitz said laughing as he walked over to the rest of the adults. Tori scowled and Jade growled at him before Lucifer snapped his fingers and they were gone.

"Ugh" Destiny said flopping back on the couch.

"You didn't tell them?" Arora asked leaning against her.

"I couldn't tell them without something to show."

"Well I hope they're as proud of you as I am."

"I just hope they'll be ok I'm getting a bad feeling." Destiny said sighing. "Anyway you've got a lot of explaining to do." She said poking her in the chest.

"About what?" Arora asked looking confused.

"Oh I don't know how about you being a fucking princess." Destiny snapped pushing Arora off her.

"Oh" Arora said rubbing the back of her neck.

* * *

They landed right in the middle of a fight. The town was burning and people were running all over the place.

"Whoa this is more than I expected." Tori said looking around. Her and Jade gated their weapons as Sikowitz gated himself. Lucifer was gone in the next second flying off towards Samantha's house.

"Lucifer wait!" Elk called out breaking away from the group some. He sliced off the head of a wendigo that ran towards him. He ended up alerting more of them.

"Got dammit Elk." Sikowitz said as he turned most of them to stone. Tori finished the job by shooting them in the head. "Lucifer can handle himself. Now get your head out of your ass and help us out."

"You're right I'm sorry." Elk said.

"Jade! Jade!" A man shooting a shotgun yelled.

Jade flipped over a wendigo cutting off its head. She focused her lightening into her foot as she landed another wendigo's head electrocuting before landing. "Balsik!"

"This way!" He said before gating into a ice phoenix. "Help protect the towns people I have to go put out the fires. I need someone to watch my back though they keep throwing bombs everytime I get close. Then they start the fires again." He said before send ice shards at the wendigo's that where near.

"I've got your back bombs aren't a problem for me." Tori said gating herself.

"It's a distraction you know." Jade said flinging lightening bolts with her katanas.

"Yes I know but my team is small and we can't leave the townspeople. Besides I don't know what they are after." He said.

"Samantha" Elk said blocking a wendigo's strike with his shield. He knocked it off its feet then twirled and sliced of its head.

"Yes well we have to deal with this first." Sikowitz said turning a couple of wendigo to stone. He threw his dagger forward controlling it with the invisible string on the handle.

Balsik flew forward with Tori hot on his tail. "I'm going to circle the town to draw them out then you take care of them. I'll mark the spot with a small ice shard." He said as he shot off turning to the right. Tori didn't answer but her fire flared as she picked up speed to keep up.

* * *

"So what do you want to know?" Arora asked.

"Everything like let's start with your true form." Destiny said.

Arora blushed. "Ok but don't laugh at my ears or crown." She said.

"Scouts honor." Destiny said holding up three fingers.

Arora laughed before gating herself. Destiny stared in aw at her girlfriend. "So what do you think?" Arora asked.

"You got like five inches taller like what the hell man!" Destiny said pouting. "What do I think? I think you're still the most gorgeous girl I ever saw." She said smiling fondly at her.

Arora laughed. "I have one more form since I am a princess. Whenever I return to the kingdom I must always be in this form." Arora said as a white gate appeared above her head. Destiny watched as it washed over her. Her hair turned snow white, her gold crown became silver and the ends had chains that pierced her ears, her armor once brown and green turned white and silver, the bow on her back turned sliver and green, and when she opened her eyes they where green. Destiny gasped as she stood up. Arora but her lip as she stared at her waiting for her to speak.

Destiny lifted up her girlfriends hand and kissed it. "I didn't think it was even possible for you to get even more beautiful but you proved me wrong." She whispered as she dropped her hand. She wrapped her hands around her neck and pulled her down. "So wrong." She said her lips brushing over hers as she spoke before kissing her. Arora smiled into it as she kissed her back.

Arora smiled and talked into the bracelet on her wrist. "You may come out now." She said.

"Um who may come out?" Destiny asked confused. She jumped as five gates opened in the room.

"My secret service of course." Arora said smiling.

* * *

Balsik flew downtown he immediately pulled up firing a ice shard to the right then the left as he shot straight up. Tori spun in a circle her flaming tail cutting threw the bombs. She gated firing her pistols at the hiding wendigo before gating again and following Balsik straight up through the the explosion. He flew down main street and spiraled slinging four shards in four different directions before banking a hard left. Tori gated firing in two directions before flipping and firing in the last two. She jumped off the ground gating then bounding after the Phoenix as the four bombs collided together. He flew to the heart of the city perching on the top of a water fountain long enough to make himself noticed. He flew up as a gate appeared behind him. Tori flipped out of her gate replacing Balsik on the top of the fountain. She round house kicked a bomb with a firey foot as her pistols sounded off. She dodged another bomb as her firey bullets sprayed through the hidden spots of the wendigo's. She fired her last shot just in time to push her fire out in a circle impacting the eight bombs. She jumped gating and flash stepping straight up towards the glowing blue phoenix with the explosion following her. She passed him floating a few feet above him. His wings came in to shield him from the flame. He thrust them back open screeching. The incoming flames froze along with all the other fires. Tori looked around as the ice crystals broke becoming snow.

Balsik gated back flying up beside her. He chuckled at her expression. "Beautiful isn't it." Tori only nodded and he smiled. He snapped his fingers and it disappeared into blue sparkles. "Come on let's regroup."

"Did you get them all?" Tori asked as she landed in front of Jade.

"Not all of them a few ran off in the direction of Samantha's house." Sikowitz said.

"You got this right? If we go take care of the rest." Jade asked as she gated herself. Elk jumped on her back.

"Yeah thank you." Balsik said turning to Tori.

"No problem." Tori said following Jade.

"This way." Jade said sniffing the air. She jumped over a cliff. Sikowitz gated as he jumped off the cliff landing on Tori's back. He held on tight as they followed Jade and Elk.

"There they are!" Elk shouted pointing down to the last of the wendigo group dropping unground.

They landed near the whole as Sikowitz jumped off and gated. They were slowly making there way until Tori ears picked up on a woman screaming.

"Wait do you hear that?" Tori asked as she stopped walking.

"Hear what?" Elk asked.

"Heeeelllllpppppp!"

"That!" Tori said bounding past them and diving down the hole.

"No! Fuck!" Jade said running after her with the other two in her heels.

Tori gated running up to a woman laying on the ground. "Ms." Tori said shaking her. "Are you ok?"

The other three entered and stopped dead in the tracks. "This isn't a cave." Elk said as his eyes darted around.

"No it's a tunnel." Sikowitz said gating his weapon.

"Fuck mongolian death worm." Jade growled. "Shit! Tori get away from there is not-" A death worm burst through the wall taking Jade through another earth wall.

"Jade!" Elk and Sikowitz said together before a bigger death worm came out behind them plugging them into earth beneath them.

"Wha-" Tori started to say but laughter cut her off. She turned back around to a blinding white light. Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Your majesty" They said in together as they kneeled.

"Since when did you have secret service?" Destiny asked looking at the elves in the room.

"Since birth silly." Arora said. "You may stand."

"Oh" Destiny said. "Um hi I'm Destiny nice to meet you guys." She said awkwardly.

"Yes we know Arora's girlfriend." One guy said as he sat on the couch.

"Her first one at that." Another said as he laid down on the floor.

"I'm you first girlfriend?" Destiny asked turning back to a blushing Arora.

"And her first relationship." A guy said as he sat the bar with a short dude causing everyone to laugh.

"Careful man she won't like you messing with her in front of her girlfriend." The last man said as he leaned against the wall.

"Aw hey they're only messing with you. If it makes you feel any better you're my first everything too." Destiny said smiling sweetly.

"It does." Arora huffed out.

"Stop pouting and introduce them." Destiny said poking her.

Arora swatted her hand away. "The one on the wall is Axel, the one on the floor is Izar, the one on the couch is Russell, the tall one at the bar is Blake, and the short one is Sage." Arora said pointing them off.

Destiny smiled then turned back to her. "Why did your dad kick you out and why weren't you going to tell me?" She asked.

Arora sighed crossing her arms. "After a while my dad started to change. He wasn't the same after my mom's death. Since I was a princess I always had people around. He started to retreat into himself. I think he felt alone and left out like I was leaving him behind as well. One day he said I need to live because he couldn't stand living anymore. My mom was the only thing that made his life worth living. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared it would change things. I didn't want you to be with me for only that reason. I do however live by myself. I like it that way because I don't feel so trapped. I don't have to live in the kingdom but I do go visit every week." Arora said.

Destiny thumped her in the head. "Ow!" She whined. "Why?!"

"That's for lying to me and for thinking I would be a horrible person." Destiny said poking her in chest.

Arora smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Now that that is over can you do me favor?" Destiny asked.

"Oh here we go. What do you want? Hmm gold, money, ect.?" Russell asked getting up as he sighed.

Destiny frowned and ignored him. "Please take me to Jade and Tori. The bad feeling that I have has gotten worser. Please I really think something bad has happened." Destiny begged her. Arora looked like she was thinking it over. "If I am wrong I will do whatever you want for a week no questions asked."

Arora's eyes lite up and she turned towards Sage. "Well you heard the woman. Take us to Jade and Tori." She said smiling.

Sage chuckled shaking his head. A small gate appeared in front of him. He closed his eyes and it started to spin.

"How is-" Arora put a finger on her lips shushing her.

The gate in front Sage grew and stopped spinning. Arora gated back to her normal true form. She held a hand out for Destiny. "Well come on." She said smiling at her.

Destiny took her hand. "Thank you so much." Then She turned to a ashamed looking Russell. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge and I want a apology later."

Arora chuckled at the exchange. "If I need you I'll call you." She said before pulling Destiny through the gate.

They appeared in what looked like a cave. They turned around and gasped. Tori was laying on the ground and a woman was above her giving of a white light.

"Hey away from her!" Destiny yelled as a glyph appeared before her hand. "Tetendit!" She yelled as three flaming arrows soared out knocking the woman off Tori.

"Shit a vodnik." Arora said before gating her bow and arrows.

The vodnik hissed as they ran towards Tori. Destiny shot her in the neck with her arrow. As she fell dead Arora noticed ground goblins running towards them. "Destiny!" She yelled as a small gate appeared in front of her arrow. When she shot it multiple arrows flew out.

"Vi Argo!" Destiny yelled casting a forcefield around them. She went back to trying to heal Tori.

"What did she do to her?" Destiny asked her eyes never left the body beneath her glyph.

"She was trying to take her soul." Arora replied calmly.

"Will she wake up?"

"That depends on her."

* * *

"Hold on Jade I'm coming!" Tori yelled as she bounded the tunnel. "This is all my fault for being so careless." She mumbled shaking her head.

"Tori!" Elk shouted as Tori passed their tunnel.

Tori skidded to a stop and turning around. Sikowitz and Elk ran out of a tunnel. "We've been lost trying to find you or either Jade." Sikowitz said panting.

"Get on I'm following her sent she's bleeding." Tori explained add they got on. She turned back around bounding back down the tunnel.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer shot off towards Samantha's house ignoring Elk's cries to wait. He Knew Samantha was in real trouble and he had to hurry. He stopped and twirled his scythe in front of him. A twirling gate appeared in front of him and he flew through it spinning and breaking the sound barrier. He flexed his wings out digging his scythe into the ground as he stopped. He slid to stop in front of get house and took off for her front door.

"Samantha!" He yelled breaking through the door. He looked around noticing everything looked in place. Then he turned around to clapping coming from behind him.

"What a entrance daddy dearest." Beck said smiling at him. "Oh but if your looking for my mom I think you just missed her."

"Where is she?" Lucifer demanded through clenched teeth.

"That's not important right now." Beck said waving a hand dismissively. "You see I wasn't to thrilled with the little talk the two of you had. I told her to leave it be and she could have sent you on your mary little way but she didn't. Now I'm not sure if you've heard or not but I'm not exactly known for being merciful. And I couldn't just let this slide." He said sitting down in a chair in front of him.

Lucifer glared at him before speaking. "What do you want from me?"

"Right now to talk. It's been long over do father." Beck said as he leaned on his knees and smiled wickedly. Lucifer glared at him as he barely nodded and if Beck wasn't staring so intensely he would of missed it.

"Do you know how long I searched for you? I looked everywhere for you." Beck said as he sled back into the chair. Lucifer only raised an eyebrow and scuffed.

"Oh I did really. I mean who wouldn't? When their father is one and only Lucifer. Imagine my disbelief when I found out that the rumors and human preachings weren't real. When I find out everything and I mean everything." He said smirking "That God himself came to see you when you were frozen on that lake. He offered you to be the ruler of Hell. It made perfect sense since everyone was going to see you as someone who imposed him. He told you he couldn't handle both heaven and hell. All you had to do was rule it but you didn't want to. Instead you sat there frozen in that lake feeling sorry for your own useless ass. And when he decides to just get rid of you. That's when you wake up out of your pity party. Running for your pathetic attempt of a so called life. Then you crawled your way out of hell and into my mother's arms." Beck said. "Now that's one thing i didn't understand. How did you escape?"

"I don't know." Lucifer spit out through clinched teeth at him. Beck flicked his wrist and hell chains burst through the floor shooting through his body and wings then wrapping around him.

"Hell chains are something aren't they?" Beck said as Lucifer growled. "Now now let me finish and then I'll play with you." He said rolling his eyes.

"You see after a while I attracted the attention of some higher ups. I was ranking up quickly and looking into Lucifer so i imagine that's worth looking into. They were stunned to learn you were my father. They wondered why did I want to know about everything so badly. In all honesty I just wanted to know. I have a thirst for knowledge. I worked my way into the group without one problem. There was an open seat since someone had fallen." Beck said looking over at Lucifer. Lucifer's eyes grew wide as Beck's smile grew. "The seven angels are only fit the elite." He said winking. "However that still was not enough for me. I was still restless and obsessed with hell and that drew our father's attention. He called for me one day. He opened his gate and when we walked threw it we were standing over hell. I remember freaking out a little. I mean he is God there is no telling what he wanted. We stood there in silence looking over it for some time. Then he turned to me and said it still needs someone to rule over it. I cannot but not because i don't have the time. It's just that I need to keep up my image for the humans. I can't be the face for both heaven and hell. Then it hit me as it all started to click in place. I was meant to be the claimed voice of darkness. The immortal evil that is preached about eternally. The force of a sins temptation. The overseer of a God forsaken land. His dark to his light. " Beck said as Lucifer felt the chains start to burn inside his body. His screamed ripped through the air as Beck said. "All I had to do was be a little devil."

A wicked smile spread across his face at the memory but it quickly turned to frown as Lucifer kept screaming. "Shut up!" He screamed at him.

It fell on deaf ears as Lucifer kept screaming. He felt like he was back trapped in that frozen lake with the inside of his body burning, melting, and then healing to do it all over again. There was no pain to amount to it. It drove him insane once and it was about to happen all over again.

"I said shut." Beck kicked him into the wall. "The fuck up!" As Lucifer's body bounced of the floor Beck dropped kicked him through the floor. His head bounced off the cellar floor as his son jumped down through the floor.

"Lucifer!" He looked up to Samantha struggling against her restraints.

Beck laughed as he stood in between the two. "The family is all together now." He said smiling back and forth between the two.

Lucifer gained enough consciousness to feel the melting of his insides intensify. He went to scream but gagged on blood. Tears streamed down his face as he thrashed around from the pain. The walls that he built around his mind all those centuries ago started to crumble away. He was breaking as his screams finally slipped through the pooled blood in his throat.

"Lucifer! You have to remember how to let it out again!" Samantha screamed at him. "That's the only way."

"Ugh! Philip will you please? I can't think straight." Beck said to a man standing next to Samantha.

Philip nodded as he picked up his sledge hammer and knocked Samantha on the side of her head. The force sent her head snapping to the side. Her head fell limp as she struggled to stay awake. Blood started to block her vision but she kept trying anyway.

"Fuck I do need her alive Philip." Beck said sighing. Philip nodded and snatched Samantha's head up by her hair. He shock her and she spit on him. He grinned and snatched her hair harder.

"Got dammit! I thought I told you to be quiet!" Beck yelled as he started to stump Lucifer's body into the ground. He picked him up and threw him against the wall pinning him there. Lucifer coughed up blood. He was starting to lose feeling in his body. He struggled to focus on anything.

"Did you know that mother kept something from the both of us?" Beck asked Lucifer's writhing body. "She holds the Spear of Destiny inside of her with the last of her power. Can you believe it?!" He said slamming his body into the wall again and getting a cough of blood as a response. "I know I couldn't. I mean she's just walking around carrying the most important weapon like it's nothing. And I want it." He said with a crazed looked. "So I'm going to take it." Lucifer's body fell to the ground as Beck walked over Samantha. Just as he was about to touch her a mongolian death worm carrying Jade burst through the floor.

"Ah another guest." Beck said turning to jade who was just spit out on the floor. He snapped his fingers and she was quickly wrapped in hell chains. "You know in another world we could all be sitting here as a happy family after I just brought Jade home." Jade started to scream as the chains started to work on her insides. "But the world isn't fair. What we deserve we don't get. Whatever we desire we have to take it and I will. Man why is everyone screaming today!?" He asked snapped his fingers.

Philip tore of some of Jade's shirt and stuffed it in her mouth. "Much better." Beck said smiling. "I really love that guy. He's a spellcaster with a sledgehammer. It doesn't get any better." Beck said admiring his right hand. "Anyway I believe we were somewhere mother before we were rudely interrupted." Beck said stumping down Jade. He smiled rolling up his sleeve as Jade's muffled screams grew louder.

He came to stand right in front of Samantha as Philip held her head up. "I will make this as painful as possible." He said as a small gate appeared in front of her.

"You better hope a don't live through this because I will kill you and keep bringing you back until I am satisfied." Samantha said through through clenched teeth.

"I expect nothing less from the Samantha Puckett." Beck said as he kissed her forehead. His hand sled down to the back of her neck. "You are my mother. A true form of weakness and I hate weakness. So that is why I intend to." He said plunging his hand through the gate and into her. He never once broke eye contact.

Jade and Lucifer laid there horrified as Beck pulled a bloody spear from her body. Beck turned away from her as he looked over the weapon and Philip flung her to the side. Blood spilled from her mouth as her body bounced of the wall. Jade struggled against her chains. Even though she was in pain she struggled as she tried to scream out to her.

"You-" Samantha said struggling. "You don't know-" She breathed rolling on to her back. "What you're doing."

"Oh I think I do." Beck said looking at her out the side of his eye. He walked over to Jade stepping on her head. "It took down Jesus once so why not let it do it again?" He said smiling crookedly. "I mean honestly I would be doing us a favor." He twirled the spear around. "We all secretly hate him. How can he be considered our father's only son. Why are we not his children? Why are we not his brother?" He flipped the spear stabbing it into her side. Her eyes bulged as her muffled screams ringed out as he twisted it back and forth. "I hate him almost as much as I hate you Jade. You should be mines and his place should be mines." He was repeatedly stabbing her in the back. "So why not kill him and you since I can't have either. It'll make my life easier and God won't care. I am the devil after all so why should I not act like it." He whispered as he smiled and continued to stab her. He snapped his fingers and Lucifer's chains started to burn at full force. His body jerked back to life. "I'm good at anyway."

"Jade!" Tori said bursting through the tunnel that the mongolian death worm made. Elk and Sikowitz jumped off her back as her body ignited.

Elk scanned the room and his body froze when he saw Lucifer flopping around on the ground gagging trying to scream.

"Well how nice of you to join us." Beck said stabbing the staff into Jade's hands as he turned to face them.

"Jade!" Tori screamed as she lunged them.

She didn't make it far before Philip stepped up and a glyph appeared in front of his hand. The three out them where suspended in the air before getting slammed to the floor. They struggled to get up in vain. Beck's laughter ringed out into the room. He snatched the spear out of Jade's hands and walked over to Lucifer.

Jade's tired eyes tired eyes fell on Tori from across the room. Even though she was in more pain than she could imagine and barely conscious. She just wanted to take her into her arms and hold her. She tried reaching out to her but pain shot up through her arms as soon as her fingers flexed. She trained her blurry vision back on Tori. Please don't cry she thought as she looked on. I have to giving move if I don't he's gong to kill them! Please move! She closed her eyes and continued to yell in her mind as gate appeared above her.

"I no longer need you father. I would be lying if I said I enjoyed the only time we have ever spent together." Beck said as he plunged the spear into the back of his neck. He kept walking causing the spear to rip down his spin.

"Noooooo!" Elk cried out as Beck pulled the spear and flung off the blood.

"Well now that that is over. Philip if you will." Beck said as he turned his back to the people on the ground walking away. He didn't see the fire gate that appeared above Lucifer's body.

* * *

Destiny and Arora were stunned at the scene played out in front of them after climbing it the tunnel.

"Shit! Emergency evacuation! Seven people!" Arora yelled into her wrist. She looked up and froze at what she seen in front of her.

Everything became slow motion after Philip raised his hand. A glyph appeared and he fired. The world slowed down as Destiny ran from Arora's side and past the bodies in the floor. She didn't have time to think. Her body just acted but she had just been a second to late. The beam pierced right through her as she screamed out "Vi Argo" as she fell to the ground.

"Destiny!" Arora yelled running to her as her guards gates appeared.

* * *

That one yell is what made Jade open her eyes and become another horrified face in the room. Her eyes flashed yellow as the gate above her turned golden and lowered on her. As soon as her gate touched her it exploded. She came out of the rubble as a ball of lightening that took the shape of a wolf.

Lucifer's mind finally succumbed to the pain and his gate appeared made entirely out of flames and washed over him as the forcefield went up. He came out as a skeleton saytr. His horns, hooves, and tail was set a blaze. He screeched and flapped his boney wings.

As the smoke and dust dissolved his empty eyes scanned the room coming to land jade. She growled and he screeched again taking a step toward her. They both stopped as they heard groaning. Beck stumbled up from a pile of rubble. They didn't even spare each other a second glance as they launched at him.

* * *

"Is everyone ok?" Destiny asked trembling when Arora reached her.

"Worry about yourself idiot." Arora said as she put a hand over her wound trying to stop the bleeding. She ignored the shouts and explosions around her focusing only on her girlfriend. Her guards called out to her but she didn't care.

"If I did you would be dead. I was so scared." Destiny said spitting out blood.

"Stop talking." Arora said as she pressed harder into her.

"Sure princess." Destiny mumbled closing her eyes.

"No stay awake." Arora quietly begged.

"Princess I'll take her." Russell said as he kneeled beside them. He slowly reached out towards Destiny but stopped when the princess pulled her closer. "I need to take her your highness." He said trying again. "She will live."

She looked up into his eyes before nodding and handing her over. She watched them retreat back into the portal before turning around. Izar had released the spell on the trio still on the floor. When the smoke had cleared she saw two figures that she hoped were Jade and Lucifer charge at Beck.

* * *

Philip quickly stepped in front of his boss ready to defend him. As soon as a glyph appeared in front of his hand Jade gated into lightening strike. She broke through the glyph ripping through his hand then through his chest. Lucifer's wings tore through what was left of him in half. Jade gated again into a lightning tornado engulfing Beck. She moved them out of the rumble of the house out into the open field. She released him in the air and Lucifer's fist collided with his cheek sending him flying to the ground.

* * *

Seven gates opened as soon as Philip was killed.

"I'm telling you guys boss is-." Pride started as he and his brothers exited their gates. His words fell off as they saw Philips body parts flung to different sides.

They stood there motionless as watched their leader get engulfed by lightning and punched back down to earth.

* * *

"Shit!" Sloth said running past his stunned brothers.

Lucifer stabbed Beck with his scythe picking him up. He twirled around throwing him up in the air as two of Jade's tails gated her weapons. When he was in her sight she fired off her lightning bolts. Sloth flash stepped getting there in time to get Beck out.

"Is that-" Envy asked.

"Yes" Gluttony said picking up the spear of destiny.

"I'm sorry what the fuck is going on?" Wrath said eyeing Jade and Lucifer as he brother returned to their side.

The two hadn't moved instead just watching the interrupters.

"I swear you are a fucking idiot." Greed growled out.

"Remember when the nine gates of hell where broken?" Sloth asked glaring at the two creatures in the field.

"That was both of them?" Wrath asked raising an eyebrow.

"No only the skeleton creature. It broke free from below the ninth level. The other creature is a newly released Raiju it seems." Pride said.

"Hmmm well why are we just standing here? They obviously want a fight so lets give them one." Wrath said smiling as he popped his knuckles.

Lust shook his head as he opened a gate. "Use your damn head for once. If they put Sloth into action then it's obvious they should be something to worry about. And if one of them broke the nine gates of hell then you would easily be killed." He said walking into the gate followed by Sloth, Envy, Greed and Gluttony.

Wrath scowled as he huffed and followed them leaving Pride. Pride stared down the two before glancing at the group of people behind him. Then he turned and left through the gate.

Jade and Lucifer turned their attention back to each other. Lucifer wasted no time in jumping up and swinging at her. She quickly dodged slicing of his arm and escaping. He simply caught it and put it back on. Jade growled ferociously as Lucifer circled her. He was watching her looking for an opening but she blocked each attack. He lowered himself to the ground and she followed. He let flames build at the tip of his scythes as he twirled it. She crouched down low two of her tails ready to strike with weapons.

* * *

Through all the commotion no one saw Samantha rise up. She used the last of her power to make it unnoticed.

* * *

They sized each other up for there final strike and then charged in. When the dust settled they both flinched back surprise unable to move back any farther. Samantha stood in between them. They had both pierced her but she stood still smiling. They pulled their weapons from her and she wobbled some but steadied herself. She turned and kissed Lucifer on the forehead then did the same to Jade. She smiled once more before her body turned black crumbling and flying away with the wind.

They fell back falling through their gates before they hit the ground. Lucifer started laughing but it soon turned into sobs as he pressed his palms into his hands. He promised himself the last time that that beast broke free that it would never happen again. But he wasn't strong enough to stop himself. Thankfully it wasn't his full potential. He could have killed everyone in the blink of an eye. That was what happened when you released the fire from the hell chains.

Jade raised her hand as her yellow eyes watched the lightening dance over it. This had never happened before. Nothing had ever been so painful and marvelous at the same time. It felt like her skin was being peeled off like she was shedding skin. Like she was coming out for the first time. She threw her arm over her face as silent tears rolled down. She lost control and she felt the absolute need to eliminate something, anything, or anyone.

Elk and Tori ran to them but only Tori stopped a short distance away. She breathed a sad sigh as she continued walking to pick up her lover like Elk. Jade said nothing as Tori picked her up and carried her through the gate.

* * *

Destiny woke up sitting up quickly only to be pushed back down. She looked up to see Arora gated in her princess attire smiling at her.

"Hey there." Arora said moving hair out of her face.

"Hi" Destiny grunted as she touched her wound.

"I got someone to heal it but it'll still hurt for a while." Arora said taking her hand.

Destiny closed her eyes trying to settle some of the dizziness. "Is everyone ok?"

Arora nodded for her to look to her other side. Jade was laying down and Tori was asleep holding her hand. Lucifer was in bed as well but looking out the window with Elk at his side.

"Jade passed out as soon as they came through the gate. She's woken up a couple of times but she's still a bit unstable." Arora said smiling sadly. "I'm sure she can find a way to control it soon. It's only been a couple of hours."

"What happened after I passed out." Destiny asked turning back to her.

Arora sighed slumping back in her chair. She told her explaining everything as best as she could.

"Wow." Destiny said looking over at them both. She sat up with Arora's help and got off the bed. "I got it from here ok?"

Arora nodded and let her go. She slowly made her way over to Lucifer and Elk. Elk looked up snapping out of his daze.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better now that I no longer have a hole in my body and we're safe." She said smiling.

"Safe." He repeated looking over at Lucifer.

Destiny reached out and took Lucifer's hand. When he turned to her she squeezed his hand.

"Hi" She said leaning against the bed.

"Hi" He said smiling since the first time he had gotten there.

"I know we haven't properly meet yet but I'm glad you're ok." She said. "I'm sorry my forcefield couldn't reach you."

"Thank you and it's ok you protected everyone else so that's all that matters." He said smiling before returning his attention back to the outside.

She squeezed his hand once more time before slowly making her way over to her adopted parents. She kissed Tori on the forehead waking her up.

Tori's eye's fluttered open and she smiled at her. "Your awake I was so worried." Tori said cupping her cheek.

"You had no reason to worry you know I'm not done with you guys yet." She said looking over at Jade. "I know she will get past this."

"Yeah" Tori said looking at her girlfriend.

"You guys are talking about me like I'm near my death bed." Jade mumbled as she looked over at them.

"Hmmm now that you mention it. How old are you again?" Destiny teased her.

"Old enough to kick your smart little ass that's for sure." Jade grumbled.

"I'm so scared. Can you even get out of the bed?" Destiny asked rolling her eyes.

Jade raised her arm and her yellow eyes watched the lightning dance around before she closed them willing it away. When she opened them again they were blue again. "Not yet I'm still dangerous. It feels like my skin is jus ready to p peel off again at any wrong move. It's going to take me another day to have full control again." She said sighing.

"Well we'll be here every step of the way." Tori said kissing her knuckles.

"I love you." Jade said closing her eyes at the feeling.

"Well its all good as long as you know I love you more." Tori said.

"Enough about me. I think Destiny has to tell us something." Jade said.

"I think I came just in time then." Sikowitz said loudly making everyone jump.

"One more fucking time and I'm setting you on fire!" Tori yelled glaring at hm.

Arora came around and sat down beside Tori pulling Destiny into her lap. Destiny sighed happily relaxing back into her.

"Thank you." She said as Arora wrapped her hands around her waist. "I was going to tell you guys earlier but I had nothing to show. I wanted you to see what I could do so you would know I was serious. Since there is only a handful of things humans can do I chose to be a spellcaster. I can't do much yet because I don't have a familiar and it takes to much mana from me."

"Well that's still amazing sweety." Tori said.

"Yeah we're proud of you." Jade said smiling at her.

Destiny blushed from all the attention. "Thank you. I was also wondering could you guys be there when I get a familiar. I heard it's s big thing and your family is suppose to be there for you. I want the whole gang there if everyone isn't busy." She said hopefully.

"Yeah actually they're all here. I called them and filled them in on everything. They went to get something to eat for everyone." Tori said smiling.

"You know I know how the school works and I know most don't get a familiar til they graduate. However I have a book it at home with the ritual. We can get that taken care of today if you want. There's no need to wait." Elk said waving his hand dismissively.

"Of course you do Elk that doesn't surprise me." Destiny said causing everyone to laugh. "I bet you know the secrets of the world."

"Not all of them." He said smirking at her. "I've got one left." He looked at Lucifer who blushed and hit his shoulder.

"So we leave to feed you guys and you start a party without us." Robbie said as he came in followed by Cat, Andre, Grayson, Travis, and Gracie.

Gracie immediately ran up to Tori to get put in Jade's lap so she wouldn't hurt her. Jade smiled and nuzzled her gently. The others handed out everyone's food and the room was momentarily quietly as they ate.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Andre asked.

"Probably about leaving us out again on some more important shit." Travis said glaring at his food.

"Hey it's not there fault they are complete idiots especially Jade." Cat said scowling at her injured best friend.

"One phone calls guys that's all I ask for next time ok?" Grayson said and everyone nodded. "Ok now what were you talking about."

"Elk's going to help me get a familiar today." Destiny said beaming at them. "And I want all of you there!"

"Of course we're going to be there, family remember?" Robbie asked holding out his fist.

"Yeah family." She said happily as she bumped it with her fist. "That reminds me can you call Russell in here?" She said squeezing Arora's hand.

Less than a minute later there was a knock on the door and a nervous elf entered. "You called your maj-" Russell started but the force of Destiny's hug cut him off.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his chest.

"I-It was nothing. You saved the princess's life so it was only right for me to return the favor." He said rubbing the back of his neck. She laughed for the first time in hours but that turned into little tremors. She gripped his shirt as she hugged him tighter. "I heard you." She whispered.

He sighed returning her embrace as he felt his shirt become wet. "I wasn't going to let you die. Not yet it wasn't your time." He said. When he felt her stop shaking he spoke again. "The world needs more selfless beings like you. People who know when to just act and put others needs before there own. I've heard of Philip's power before and I can assure you that if you had not acted half of these people wouldn't be here. I don't know how but your body absorbed the attack. You are someone extremely special so there was no way I was going to let you die." He looked down into her tear filled eyes and smiled ruffling her hair.

* * *

"Jade and Lucifer are you guys sure your up for this? We can always do this another time." Destiny said as she chewed on her lip. They waved her off again as this wasn't the first time she asked them. Everyone was standing out in one of the kingdoms practice battle grounds.

Lucifer was just existing the gate that Sage had created to his study to get the book he needed. He started to set up for the ritual as everyone watched.

"And you're sure it's okay for us to use this battle ground?" Destiny asked turning to her girlfriend.

Arora rolled her eyes. "Yes baby look around my people even want to see this." She said gesturing around them.

Destiny nodded as she went to stand by Elk. He stood up dusting himself off as he turned to her.

"You ready?" He asked as he took a knife out of the book. She gulped before nodding. "Hey I know this is scary but we're all here with you. Just stay strong if you are weak in anyway they tend to reject you."

She nodded again as she handed her hand over. She winced a little as he cut her hand. He moved it so the blood dripped on the drawn gate on the ground. As he started his chant it started to glow faintly. He stepped back as the glow intensified. Leaving only Destiny to stare into the bright light. She gasped as the light shattered away. A huge white and blue saber tooth tiger with wings stood there looking at her. It immediately went into defense letting out a low growl.

"Are you the one that called out to me?" It asked.

"Y-yes" She stuttered still gawking at the beautiful animal before her.

It eased back some but still regarded her as it looked around. "What is this place? Where am I? Who are theses beings?" It asked.

Destiny gestured behind her. "That is my family -"

"But not your birth family?" It said.

"No they-I lost them when demon named Empusa burned down my apartment building." She said looking down. "They took me in though so I haven't been alone for long. The others are elves of my girlfriends people."

"So I'm here for what? Revenge? Or to be put on display?" It snarled at her.

She didn't flinch like the rest but looked back into its eyes smiling. "No I have long since given that up. I was however hoping you would be my familiar. To be mines as I am yours. I will not see you as a tool or anything less than you are. You will be my family and I yours. To have my back as I will have yours." She said stepping a little closer.

"And what will you do if resist?" It asked.

"Nothing I will not force you to do anything. It is entirely your choice to accept me." She said stepping in front of him.

"You are not the first to call upon me. How do I know you're not different? That you will use me and cast me off to the side of I'm show weakness." It said scowling at her. "You are nothing more than a child. I have lived far longer than you have and my trust has gone with the wind. Along with the need to forge bonds or have family."

"We will grow strong together. I will not toss you aside even if you might do it to me." She said raising her hand. "Showing weakness means you still have room to grow stronger. So let me earn your trust. I don't know how many times you he heard it but I am different. And I will show you if you let me. I can be your family if you be mines. There's no need to be alone anymore. I called out to you because I want you. If you decide you no longer want to be by my side then I will release. I won't make you stay."

It looked at her for a minute before raising it's paw and cut it with its fang. "I will take your word and put the last of my faith in you." It said.

"I will not let you down." She extended her hand to the creature. "Destiny."

"Sire" Sire said connecting is paw to her hand.

Destiny smiled as the bond was being established. She pulled her hand back smiling at the mark on her hand. She ran forward hugging the giant creature as best she could without hurting herself.

"You are hurt." Sire said looking down at her.

"Yes but it's nothing." She said smiling up at him.

He huffed before closing his eyes. A faint glow emitted around Destiny. She realized he was healing her. She smiled leaning into his chest.

She pulled back pointing behind her. "Come on its time to meet the rest of your new family." She said the grin not disappearing from her face.

Sire looked at the group of people before looking back to Destiny. He shook his head and walked by her his wing gently hitting her. "Sure little one."


	10. Chapter 10

Arora was standing on a balcony watching Destiny and Sire train. They were all still in her kingdom. It hand been a couple of weeks but nobody was really ready to leave and face the mess that awaited out of their hidden paradise.

"Get ready." She heard Sire say to Destiny.

Destiny huffed as she got back up. "What now?"

"You asked me was that the end." He said flexing his wings as he walked up to her. "That's your answer." She groaned throwing back her head. "Stop acting like a child and get on." He said bending down for her.

"We're going flying?" She asked pulling herself on his back.

"Yes since you're having problems with mana control. We're taking a break from that." Sire said.

"Yes!" She said fist bumping into the air.

"Don't get to excited it's not really a break." He said walking to the middle of the training area.

Arora laughed at the frown that came over her girlfriends face.

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked.

"You have to stay on. You need to find material to make something like a saddle for when you're on my back so you can stay on. The point of this is you need to learn how to stay on me without having something to hang on to. It also builds trust. I know you will end up falling up but you need to stay focused and trust I will catch you. We have to learn how to flow together on land and in the air. Are you ready?" He asked her. She tightened hey hold on him and nodded.

Then Arora watched them shot up towards the sky. She sighed as she turned away to go back inside to finish some paper work.

"You know she will be fine." Izar said coming to stand in front of her desk.

"I know but I can't help it. I almost lost her." She said running a hand through her hair. "I was so scared. While I was trying to stop the bleeding I felt her heart beat start to slow down. When Russell came it took everything in me to let him take her. And it took more than that for me not to follow after them. I knew if I would have followed instead of staying behind she'd probably kill me when she woke up."

He studied her for a moment choosing his words carefully. "Over the past few weeks it seems as if you love her."

"More than anything." She said barely above a whisper.

He stared at her again before shaking his head. "We have to deal with him when you are done."

"I know." She said focusing back on the task at hand.

* * *

Jade had just got back to her and Tori's room when she was suddenly thrown on to the bed. "What the-" She started but the glare Tori was giving her shut her up.

Tori slowly crawled up her body and Jade looked away. She wanted her more then anything but she was scared. "Tori-" She tried again but she moaned instead as Tori sunk her fangs into her shoulder. She whimpered and moaned as her girlfriend growled before pulling out and licking over the mark. She went to move but felt something around her wrist tighten. She looked up and saw Tori had tied her wrist together. She glared back at her smirking lover.

"I'm tired of you running from me." Tori said leaning in to kiss her.

Jade turned her head at the last second. Tori sat up on hips and growled in frustration.

"Why do you not want me touch you anymore?" Tori asked.

"I don't kn-"

"Do not fucking lie to me! Every time no matter how I try to touch you you move away! Even when we sleep you put distance between us. You barely talk to me anymore. You just wake up and go meditate. I told you I would be there for you every step of the way but you won't even let me."

"Because I-"

"We've been here for weeks now and it's not working! Just sitting there and doing nothing! Will not fix a got damn thing!"

"How-"

"Because I fucking know you! You're the person I love more then anything in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jade so I have to know you baby. I can see how depressed you are getting everyday." Tori said cupping her cheeks.

Jade bit her lip she finally turned to look at Tori. Her eyes were yellow as she started crying. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Then stop pushing me away love. Please let me in." Tori said wiping away her tears.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jade said as Tori kissed each of her eyes.

"You won't. I know you won't. I trust you." Tori said pulling back to look at her before she kissed her forehead.

She moved down and kissed her nose. Then she gently kissed her lips. Jade gasped a little and Tori slowly slipped her tongue in. She kissed her back just as gently. She whimpered as Tori pulled back but it quickly turned into a moan as she felt her trail open mouth kisses down her jaw. Tori growled against her throat as she kissed and sucked on her skin leaving marks. She bit down on Jade's shoulder as she tore her shirt in half and then tore it off. Jade bucked her hips against her as Tori ripped her bra off. Tori pulled on her nipples as she kissed her again. Jade moaned into her mouth as she grinded against her.

"Tori." She gasped out as Tori sucked on one of her nipples pinching the other.

"Yes baby?" Tori asked voice sending vibrations up her nipples.

"Stop teasing." Jade begged as she bucked her hips again.

Tori growled and bit down on her nipple. She dragged her nails down her sides. Loving the pants coming from her girlfriend's mouth as she unbuttoned her pants. She released her chest so she could pull them off. Then she sat back admiring her beautiful lovers body.

"Your clothes." Jade managed to say as she squirmed under Tori's intense look.

Tori smiled at her and started to pulled off her shirt but Jade stopped. "No burn them off." She said staring hungrily at her.

Tori smirked as her eyes turned red. Her clothes were burned of in a second. Her smirk grew as she watched Jade's eyes roam over her body hungrily. She leaned back down capturing her lips as her hand traveled south. She circled Jade's entrance as she slowly kissed her way down. She held Jade's hips down with her other hand as she nipped her pelvis. Her thumb brushed over her clit as her mouth ghosted over her entrance before landing on her thigh. She kissed and sucked on it as her thumb brushed over her clit again. She locked eyes with her as she slowly licked her way up to her slit and circled her clit. Jade gasped as she tried to buck into her mouth.

"Don't come yet okay?" Tori asked her breath sending shivers up Jade's body. Jade nodded biting her lip as she gripped at a pillow.

Tori bit her clit as she slowly entered her. Her eyes still locked on Jade's face as she added another finger. Jade was slightly rocking her hips with each thrust. She moaned begging her to go faster but Tori wanted to tease her more. She pulled out loving the whimper Jade let out. She shoved three fingers back in curling them upward stroking her slowly. She watched memorized as Jade arched of the bed as lightning started to dance all over her body. It rolled over her body and as she rocked against her fingers. She pulled out flipping them over. They both moaned shaking as there dripping centers rubbed together.

"Tori" Jade moaned out looking down at her with yellow eyes. Her lightning still danced over her body as she rocked her hips.

"I got you baby. Just let it go." Tori told her. Her grip tightening on her hips.

Tori rocked her hips with her and moaned. Jade threw her head back as she rocked harder. Their hips moved together frantically as they speed up. A gate appeared over Jade's head as she panted harder. The lightning flowed more quickly as she shut her eyes. The gate started to descend but her eyes shot open revealing the ocean blue that Tori loved best. The gate shattered as the lightning disappeared. They moaned each others name as they climaxed together. Tori yanked Jade down by pulling her tied wrist over her head. Jade gripped onto the pillow above Tori's head as she crashed their lips together. Their hips still rocked together as they came again moaning into the others mouth.

"I love you." Jade said as she rested her head on Tori's shoulder.

"I love you to." Tori said drawing circles on her back. "See I told you you wouldn't hurt me." She laughed as her girlfriend rolled her eyes.

Jade slowly sled down her body and kissed her pelvic. "I guess I should treat you for being so patient with me." She said winking at Tori.

Tori sat up pulling her into another kiss. She untied her wrist but only to tie them behind her back instead. Jade pulled away shaking her head at her lover. She gated her fangs and sunk them into Tori's neck. Sinking them harder when she moaned. She pulled away when she started to whimpered. Instead of licking the wound she let her tongue run over her fangs instead. She smirked loving the flushed look Tori was sporting. She leaned down biting her collarbone. Then she kissed her way down her chest stopping to sink her fangs in right before her left nipple. Tori bucked her hips trying to push Jade into her more. Jade pulled out and growled until the hand in her hair released her.

"I know you love it when I get a little rough." Jade said as Tori whimpered.

Tori propped up some as her girlfriend adjusted herself between her legs. Jade sunk her fangs into her thigh then licked over it. Trailing her tongue through her wet folds and up to her clit. She sucked on it before releasing it with a pop.

"So do I." Jade said nipping at her clit as she looked up at her.

* * *

Elk sighed as he leaned on Lucifer's door frame. Lucifer had locked himself away since that day and hardly ever spoke to anyone. Elk walked in and closed the door behind him. It looked as if Lucifer was watching Destiny train with Sire but he knew that wasn't true.

"Lucifer" Elk said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Not now Maxwell." Lucifer sighed out.

"Then when? Tomorrow, next week, a year for now?" Elk said trying not to raise his voice.

"How about never now leave."

"Got dammit Lucifer stop trying to push me away! Before all this mess started I thought we were getting somewhere!"

"Why do you not fucking get it! I have my own demons I need to handle! That-what you saw it wasn't me! It's what's inside of me!"

"What?"

"I've never told anyone how I got out of hell not even Samantha." Lucifer said bringing his knees to his chest.

Elk just sat there waiting for him to continue. He gasped when Lucifer turned to him. His eyes looked so empty but there was something else there. He couldn't tell what it was though.

"God wanted me to rule over Hell because he said it would look bad on him because of his position. I refused of course. That's when he introduced me to hell chains. They burn you from the inside out. Melting away your body, repairing it and then doing it all over again. There was never any relief from it. I don't know how long that went on until I became insane. The pain drove me deeper and deeper into my mind." Lucifer said holding himself. He let Maxwell pull him against his chest.

"God came to see me again. I begged him to let me go. To stop. To kill me. I didn't want to rule over hell. And lucky me I gave him the wrong answer again. The pain became so much worser than it already was. He told me he would come back again and if I still refused him then he would kill me. I was once again pushed to the back of my mind. Then it happened I don't know when but it did. A voice came to me saying it could take the pain away. I thought it was a voice my mind came up with to toy with me more than it already had. At first I refused telling it to go away. Then it stopped talking and the burning was gone. I opened my eyes and I was kneeling in the once frozen lake. The melted water swayed back and forth against my chest as just kneeled there. I looked up and there it was. It hovered over the lake looking down on me with black pits as eyes that held no desire. I couldn't form words as I stared up at it. A gate appeared in front of it before it spoke to me. It said like I said before I can make the pain stop. All you have to do is accept me and it will stop. If you don't then the pain will continue. I hesitated because I didn't know what to do. I waited it to stop but I didn't know what the cost would be. I guess I was to slow in answering it. He said well you have made your choice. Hell chains sprang from the water and shot through my shoulders wrapping around my throat. They started to pull me down in to the water. I fought against it even when the burning started. I screamed as I reached out for the gate. It started to spin as the thing crouched down in front of me. Are you sure it asked as it lowered the gate between us. I screamed out yes as I touched the gate. I didn't even feel the change. It just happened. I was there just floating in my mind as I watched it go through hell. It broke through every seal and barrier like it was nothing. It stopped for no one. Tearing is way through anyone. What Dante did was nothing compared to the thing inside of me. When I crawled my way out of the earth it was in front of me again. I was covered in blood shaking mortified. It a had a gate appear in between us again and I flinched back falling. It spoke again I see you have already made your choice again. It reached out to touch the gate as it spoke again. However you can't bury your demons. Then it disappeared into the gate and the gate went inside of me. Before I kept it locked away bit I still feel it. I wasn't planning on every letting it out again."

They just sat there in silence for a minute before he spoke again. "I am the one that broke the gate of hell. I am the one who sat everyone free when I escaped. If I didn't accept the hand held out for me then most of this stuff wouldn't be happening. They would still be locked away in their cells along with me."

"I now it's selfish but I'm so happy you did." Maxwell said tightening his hold. "Even if things are as bad as they are. I'll stick with you till the very end."

"I know." Lucifer whispered as he turned in his hold. "And I'm sorry about before. It's just a lot is in my mind and I've been alone until now." He said looking down.

"I know but I'm here now." Maxwell said smiling.

He cupped his cheek smiling wider when he leaned into it. He kissed his jaw moving up and kissing the corner of his lips. Lucifer gasped but didn't say anything. Then he closed the gap between their lips.

"I love you and nothing you say or do will ever change that. I know it's going to take some time but I want to be with you now and for however long our forever will be. There is no one else out there for me and I can't let you go. I won't let you go no matter how scared you are." Maxwell said as he rested his forehead on Lucifer's. He laughed as he sat back up smiling at the man in his arms. "You don't know long I've waited to do that again."

"I love you to." Lucifer said smiling as he kissed him again. He got up and straddled his lap blushing. "Is this ok?"

"More than ok." Maxwell said capturing his lips again.

It quickly turned heated as Maxwell squeezed his ass pulling him closer. Lucifer moaned into his mouth as he grinded down. He held Maxwell's face as he bit his lip. He reluctantly pulled away panting.

"I'm sorry I really want to but I don't know. I've had sex before but I've never been the bottom. The only person I've ever wanted inside me was you." Lucifer said looking down as he blushed harder.

Maxwell's self-restraint broke as he flip Lucifer down on the bed. He grinded into him kissing his neck.

"Baby there's nothing to be nervous about. I'm going to be gentle because I want our first time to be enjoyable for the both of us. Please tell me right now if you don't want this because if you don't I will stop." Maxwell begged into his neck.

Lucifer grinded back into him as he said. "I want this." He said kissing him. "I want you."

Maxwell bit into his neck sucking it as his hands traveled under Lucifer's shirt. His fingers stopping on hard nipples. Lucifer arched into his touch. Maxwell yanked his shirt off quickly latching on to a nipple sucking hard. Lucifer gasped pushing his head closer to his chest. He grinded against Maxwell leg as best as he could. He really wanted to cum by Maxwell. His mouth, his hand, his anything. He just needed his release to be by him.

"Maxwell." He moaned arching into his mouth. Maxwell only bit down harder on the nipple before switching to the other. "Please!" Lucifer begged thrusting up hard into the other man. "Please make me cum."

Maxwell nipped each nipple before kissing his way down. He was leaving love bits as he started to take off his pants. Biting his his pelvis before sitting back and taking off the pants all the way. He locked eyes with Lucifer as he kissed each thigh. Smirking when he felt him tremble beneath him as he kissed his way up. He licked his way up from the base chuckling when Lucifer bucked up.

Lucifer trembled again as Maxwell's hot breath ran over his length. "Stop teasing!" He begged.

Maxwell laughed again before his kissed the picking out head. His stick his tongue into Lucifer foreskin pulling it down around his head. He loved how sentive he was. He licked up his precum before engulfing him. Lucifer quickly latched on to Maxwell's head as his hips bucked wildly in to his mouth. He came screaming name. Maxwell happily swallowed it as he set up. He wasn't expecting the pair of lips that crashed into his making him fall back the bed. He gave in pulling Lucifer closer. Lucifer trailed open mouth kisses down his jawline stopping to nip at his neck. He bit his collarbone and set up taking off his shirt. He ran his fingers down his muscles stopping at his zipper. He reconnected their lips as he started to take off his pants. He grazed over Maxwell's shaft through his underwear. Maxwell gasped into the kiss bucking against his fingers making him smirk. He finally pulled his pants all the way of before settling between his legs. He locked eyes with him as his tongue swirled around the head making him twitch. He gently bit down as he started to lower on his length. He slowly bobbed up and down before pulling it all the way abd then quickly plunging it into his throat. Maxwell fisted his hair keeping him steady as he fucked his throat. He yanked him up by his hair nutting in his chest. Lucifer turned his head and gently kissed the wrist sticking out of his wild hair. Lucifer gently pushed Maxwell back onto the bed crawling up him. He kissed him passionately as he lined his length up with his entrance. He kissed him one more time before lowering on him. He gasped tightening his grip on Maxwell's shoulder as he took a minute to against.

"Are you ok?" Maxwell asked holding his waist.

"Yeah your just bigger than I thought." Lucifer said as he rocked his hips taking in more of him.

Maxwell kissed his throat whispering sweet nothings when his lips weren't connected to skin. He slowly pushed all the way in watching Lucifer's face. Lucifer gasped letting his body adjust to the fulness. He tilted his head to kiss Maxwell as he started a slow rock. Maxwell broke the kiss only to bit down on a nipple before licking. Lucifer moaned his pace quickened. His cock bounced between them begging to be touched.

"Maxwell please" He moaned out as he rocked harder.

Maxwell looked up at him and saw he was close. His grip on Lucifer's hips tightened as he thrusted harder into him. He smirked watching as the man he loved lose it because of him. The way Lucifer moaned his name as he came caused him to lose it too. They kissed each other as they both rode out their high.

"I love you so much." Lucifer said kissing him again.

Maxwell kissed him back as he flipped them over spreading his legs. Her pulled all the way out but quickly thrust back in. Lucifer gasped gripping the sheets from the new spot he just found.

"Right there! Please don't stop!" He moaned out as he saw stars.

"Who said anything about stopping." Maxwell said as he pounded into him harder.

* * *

Destiny was falling but she was smiling. Sire was flying around her. The object of this was for her to remain calm. She had to trust that he would catch her before it was to late and as on cue she landed on his back.

"Ok now stand up." He said as he flew straight.

"You mean straight up on your back right now?" She asked glancing towards the ground that she couldn't make out.

He rolled his eyes before answering her. "Yes, you need to learn how to balance yourself on my body. You can walk from my head to the very tip of my tail and even on my wings. One day you will learn when I will flap them and when I will not. Today however just focus on walking from my head to my tail. When you got that down then we will do it while I turn." He said.

"Alright let's go for it." She said hitting his side.

As soon as she stood up Sire suddenly pulled up turning right. She screamed and grabbed on to his fur. He spiraled helping her sit back up.

He glanced back over his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah what was that?" She asked holding her chest panting.

"You're family." He said turning back to face a dragon and a yellow fox.

"You guys I could have died!" She yelled glaring at them. She huffed as the two culprits started laughing.

"I would have caught you." Sire said simply.

"From a heart attack!" She said throwing her arms up.

Sire scuffed as he shook his head. "I wouldn't have let that happen."

Destiny sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Sire you weren't suppose to say anything. Everyone says things like that to make other people feel guilty."

"You people are confusing and unnecessary."

"Yes but now you're stuck with us for the time being. Moving along though why are you guys here?"

"Because we came to help." Andre said circling around them.

"Duh" Cat singed out as she did a back flip.

"And how were you going to help?" Sire asked the strange couple.

"Well we figured that since she is a fast learner she would learn better in action." Cat said.

"Meaning were going to be acting like we're attacking you. All you have to do Destiny is stay on or stay off until you guys connect again. What I mean is if you jump off him to dodge us then just stay dodging us the best way you can." Andre said a little confused himself.

"Ok I have no clue what you guys are talking about but let's try it." Destiny said shaking her head. "How about it Sire."

"Yes" Sire said as the other two flew off. "First though we need to establish a mental connection. I didn't think we would be getting this far so soon." He closed his eyes concentrating. "It may feel a bit weird at first bit it'll pass. It won't always be on. Just if we need the other or want to talk to them. Now all you have to do is accept me."

"I'll always accept you Sire." Destiny said rubbing his back. She closed her eyes as this warm feeling washed over her.

"You make me feel safe." She thought to her familiar.

"That is what I'm here for little one." He thought as he chuckled.

"You are more than that." She thought as a frown spread across her face.

"Am I?" He thought back as he quickly turn to the left flying up dodging Andres burst of flames.

Destiny held on as Sire dodged Andre with ease. They both new he was stalling for what every cat was planning. Suddenly a giant ball of earth was hurling towards them. Destiny jumped up and ran up his back jumping off his head. He had already taught her that all she had to do was think the spell instead of saying it out loud. A glyph appeared before her hand. The ball of earth shattered breaking apart. She jumped along on several fragments before she chose one. A glyph appearing under her feet connecting her the rock. She turned around smiling at Sire.

"Yes you are." She thought to him and throwing up a forcefield behind her to block Andre's flames.

Sire smiled at her happy that he chose to bond with her. He knew just by looking t her she was going to be strong.

She guided the rock back over to Sire and jumped on his back. "Now come on let's show them how good of a team we will be."

She tucked her legs and bent down close hugging his back tightly. He spiraled forward breaking through the forcefield. He roared flexing his powerful wings the flames dissipating. Two gates appeared in the direction of the other two. Ice shards that exploded randomly were fired the half breeds. They dance around each other as the other dodged the familiar's attack. When Sire stopped firing he zip pass the other two and Destiny stood up on his back. She steadied her hand aim a glyph at them. She fired a black knife at the two that slashed through the air at them. Cat handled it as Andre charged in again succeeding in his mission of knocking Destiny of good back. He quickly wrapped his tail around Sire's neck throwing him some distance away as his girlfriend dived after Destiny. Sire growled at Andre as he steadied himself. His eyes glowed blue as he launched at the smirking reptile.

* * *

Destiny watched as Sire was thrown back. She wished she had mastered her mana control so she could levitate. When cat dived down towards her she raised a hand aiming a glyph at her. Cat smirked before disappearing.

"Shit!" Destiny said as she rotated looking for her.

Suddenly she was surrounded by several clones. She groaned as she looked around. The ground was starting to look very familiar so she needed to hurry this along. She raised another glyph and closed her eyes. When she opened them again a ring of light appeared around her. Before Cat could react light beams started to shoot of in every direction. Her clones vanished as the beams hit her. Destiny was engulfed by a sand storm before she could find the real nine-tailed fox.

* * *

Sire jumped the dragon but remembered to hold back. This wasn't a real fight and he didn't want to hurt Destiny's family. He simply dodged the attacks. He knew Andre was playing keep away. Everyone just wanted to know if Destiny could manage on her own in the air. He was beginning to worry as she was getting closer to the ground. He became distracted when she got engulfed by a sandstorm and didn't dodge Andre. Andre's talons sliced through his shoulder and wing as he looked. He roared out in pain as he fell.

"Sire!" Destiny shouted when she felt his pain.

She quickly put her hands behind her firing fire out of her glyphs to get to him. Once she was close enough she stopped and reached out for him.

"Sire! Why have you not healed yourself?" She asked as she latched on to him.

"Because you don't have mana control and you took a lot from me when we started fighting. Believe me I wasn't planning on getting hurt." He said noticing the ground was very close now. He turned pulling her closer with his paws.

"Shit! You should of warned me!" She yelled as she quickly healed him.

He turned back around and she grabbed on tightly. He flapped his newly healed wing flying back up right before they hit the ground. He landed them safely and Destiny slide off laughing.

"What is so funny little one?" He asked with a confused look.

"We almost died but we did it!" She said jumping up in the air.

She hugged his chest still laughing as he rubbed her head affectionately with his own. He was proud of her even though they could have seriously gotten hurt. Their moment was interrupted by a sad looking duo.

"I'm so sorry Sire. I didn't mean to hurt you." Andre said looking down ashamed.

"It's alright. It was my fault because I was to busy worrying about my little one when she can take care of herself." Sire said proudly as he looked down at a beaming Destiny.

"She sure can!" Cat said enthusiastically as she gated back to with her boyfriend following suit.

"Yes most people take a lot longer to get the hang of it. We had faith in you though. It's like you were born to do this." Andre said ruffling her hair.

She swatted his hand away laughing. "I don't know about you guys but I could use a shower." She said and they all nodded in agreement.

When the other two left Sire tried to sneak away too but he didn't get to far.

"Not so fast mister." Destiny said chuckling when he slumped. "You know the rule. At least one bath a week."

"But-" He tried saying.

"No butts! No move it to the shower rooms!" She said marching past her giant feline.

* * *

Destiny and Sire had no problems with her being naked when they showered together. It was a undiscussed acceptance. They thought nothing of it anyway. Sire just set there as she finished washing him with a grumpy look before she started on herself.

"Sire?" She said turning to face him as she washed her hair.

"Yes?" He said as he inspected his wings.

"Don't let what today happen in a real battle." She said making him look at her with a questioning look. "Next time I may not be able to get to you. If I take to much tell me. I plan on practicing my control more so things like this will never happen again." She said rinsing out her hair.

He smiled at her. "I will."

It was quite before she said softly. "You know I would die for you right?"

"I know." He said just as softly. "I will to."


	11. Chapter 11

"We must go take care of him now your majesty." Izar said at her doorway.

This is a part of her she hoped Destiny never saw. She was only like this when people tried to harm her people, the people she loved, or herself. There was rarely any merciful ways sought after for punishment because she needed people to get her point. Yes she was a girl but she was not weak and would not be pushed around. She was breed to lead. Born to be the ruler of her kingdom. She was the most successful ruler her people have seen in ages. She was nice when needed but never afraid to put her foot down. She was not ashamed to show she had a dark side. It never scared her followers because it was only for the people who provoked her.

"Who sent you?" She asked the ogre tied to the chair.

"Why I don't think that's any of your fucking business princess." He spit out.

She punched him in the throat picking him up the collar as he choked and gasped for air. "I am an elf with ogre blood. Your disrespectful tone is not needed. I do believe that we ogres live by _No harm shall come to any ogre no matter the turn of its blood_." She seethed tightened her grip.

The ogre rolled his eyes. "That saying was made for the elders that planned on mingling with half breeds such as yourself. Me and my brother and sisiters have no such attentions." He said swinging his leg to kick her.

She simply blocked it throwing him back into the wall. She gated her weapon and a red glyph appeared in front of her bow. Her body trembled as she struggled not to release her arrows like she so desired to.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! your majesty calm down. Just breath he's not worth it. We have to finish questioning him. Besides beating ass is my job." Axel joked trying to lighten the mood.

She sighed as she lowered her bow. "You're right I'm sorry I lost it." She said sighing.

"As you should be. What princess acts in such kind of matter? What will your purple think" A voice that annoyed her like no other said.

"The same that will never marry you and as for my people. They want me to kill him as some sort of example." She said turning around to see Blake escorting King Jurre into the room.

"All of you are as ruthless as you are beautiful." He said coming to stop in front of her.

"And all of you are as savage as you are stupid." She sneered turning back to ogre crumpled against the wall.

"Not all of us are like that I promise." He said turning a distasteful eye towards the other ogre. "He is part of a group we've been trying to get rid of for years but they've just grown."

"What is the problem why are the people splitting up?" She asked.

"I'm not sure but it's mostly been the young people. I do know though it's because of some new group going around causing trouble for all of us supernaturals and half breeds. You are the first half breed princess in a long time so of course that made you a candidate." He said sitting down at the only table in the room.

"Yes but I'm not that easy thanks to Blake." She said pointing to the big elf. "But even without him I could have taken him."

"Yes I have no doubt that you couldn't have." He said eyeing her in a way that made her sick. "You are an inspiration to females of all kinds and a great leader. I think you should reconsider my proposal for marriage. We would be good together."

"No and I already have a girlfriend." Arora said scowling at him.

He scuffed. "You mean the meat bag putting on a good air show for your people." He said rolling his eyes.

She was in his face in a instance slamming her hands down on the table scaring him. "You will not speak ill about her or I will put you in a early grave." She said with eyes so fierce they left no room for argument.

"I think it's time I make my departure." He said slowly getting up with his gaze trained to the floor.

"Yes and take your filth with you." She spit out as she left the room followed by her guards. "I'm just going to go to my room for a bit. You guys can go do what you want. And thank you again." She said hugging them before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Jade and Tori were tangled in the sheets giggling at each other as they ate. Jade leaned over and kissed Tori's shoulder.

Tori hummed in approval. "What that for." Tori asked her girlfriend that was still leaning into her.

Jade raised up and kissed her slowly. She rested their foreheads together when they separated. "I love you and I love this right now but I need to go talk to Cat." Jade said sighing. "I've been avoiding her to. She's my bestfriend I need to make this right."

Tori kissed her nose. "I love you to baby. You go right ahead I understand. I need to go talk to my bestfriend as well." Tori said smiling gently at her.

"How did I get so lucky to end up with someone like you? I really don't deserve you." Jade said moving hair out her face. She gently stroked her cheek.

"I don't deserve you either." Tori said leaning into her touch. She saw Jade was going to object but she put a finger on her lips. "I'm going to take a quick shower. If you don't say anything else then you can join me." Tori said getting up and letting the sheet fall off her body. She threw a wink over her shoulder as she left the room.

Jade quickly scrambled to get trying to catch up. She got tripped up and fell. A smile graced her face when she heard her girlfriends laughter. A sound that let her know everything was okay.

* * *

Cat was laying on a hill in her true form with her eyes closed. She was taking in the beautiful earth around her. She didn't even flinch when she heard the familiar footsteps coming in behind her. That didn't mean the earth around her didn't show her dislike for her guest. She smiled when she heard a yelp from where the earth cracked under her guest surprising them. She even laughed at the growled huff that came from the body laying down beside her.

"Sorry I'm such a idiot." The body beside her said.

"I think we can all agree you've been an ass lately. It's been no secret. I'm just glad you've finally realized it." Cat said as she finally turned to her guest.

Jade was in her true form as well as she looked out over the hill. Her lightning danced across her fur but Cat could tell it was under her control again.

"Looks like I have to thank Tori for more than one thing." She said coldly turning to look over the hill to.

"Catherine" Jade said sadly.

"No! No you don't get to do that! You have no idea how I felt when we were told about everything. When I got there I thought you weren't going to wake up again. I thought I had lost you!" Cat yelled jumping up. Her tails waved about wildly. "I was so scared Jade. Then you distanced yourself from me! From everybody! I kept trying but you only closed yourself off more. You are like my sister so it hurt more than anything. You pushed me aside like I was nobody. You have never not let me inside before." Tears flowed down her face as she turned away from Jade. She wiped them away with one of her tails. "Remember what you said when we were little?" She asked not turning back around.

"The fox and the wolf forever." Jade said looking at her guiltily.

"I guess we just grew up." Cat said low as she sat down.

Jade got and slowly walked over to her. She nipped her neck and nuzzled her. She was so thankful when Cat returned the gesture thinking she wouldn't. "I remember and it hasn't changed. You are my sister and I am sorry. I just didn't push you away I pushed everyone away." Jade said.

They sat their for a while each in their own thoughts. They were still leaning on each other.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I remember when we were little. You use to say they were still alive and would find you one day." Cat said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I wish they did make it out with me but their memory will live on with me." Jade said smiling softly.

"Jade?" Cat asked glancing at her. "When your lightning broke free. How did it feel?"

"It was ecstasy and pain all in one." Jade said sighing. "When I gated back I realized what had happened. I had lost control and was going to kill Lucifer and if I succeeded I was going to go after everyone else." Jade said looking at her as she stepped away. "I wanted to kill anything something but even through all of it. I felt right. That's what scared me. I was so scared that at any moment when I didn't have control that it would be happen again and I would let it because being in that form felt right." She said closing her eyes. "Now I have control though." A gate appeared over her head and she gated into lightning form. "And I've never felt so right in my whole life. It's like I'm breathing for the right time." Jade said smiling.

Cat looked at her memorized. Jade walked back over to her and nuzzled her. Cat jumped thinking it would hurt but giggled because it tickled.

"It doesn't hurt." Cat whispered nuzzling her back.

Jade pulled back looking her in the eyes. "Because I never want to hurt you." She said causing Cat to smile. She gated back to her normal true form laying back down. "Now tell me about this wedding."

Cat flopped down beside her. "We haven't picked a set date yet but it's going to be sometime soon. My brother is making my dress and when it's done I want you to be the first person to see me in it." She said smiling. "Oh Jade! I'm just so happy is finally happening. I've always known he was the one for me." A small gate appeared in front of her left paw. She stuck her paw through it showing her hand to Jade. "This is the ring he got me."

Jade chuckled at her bestfriend as she looked at the ring. "It's beautiful Cat." She said looking back at her.

"Yeah what's taking you and Tori so long?" Cat asked pulling her hand back through.

Jade sighed as she turned away. "I'm not sure. She has already told me she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. She also said I'm the love of her life. It's the same for me also so I'll be ready whenever she is." Jade said smiling. "I can't imagine my life without her anyway."

"What about Destiny?" Cat asked out of curiosity.

"What about her? She's apart of my family as well. You should of seen her when she first got with Arora. She didn't back down from me or let Arora either." Jade said remembering how proud she was of her. She would never tell her that. "I love her to. I mean hell I even adopted her. And one day if Tori is up to it I want to give her a siblings."

Cat smiled at her as she entered her own little world. She was so happy Jade had her own little put together family. She was so much happier. She couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them. Hopefully the good would start to out number the bad.

* * *

Andre was swimming in the lake when he noticed a figure on the waters surface. As he got closer he noticed the red glow in four places. He smiled devilishly when he realized it was his bestfriend. He sprung out of the lake drenching her unexpectedly. He flapped the rest of the water of his wings on to laughing.

"Awww Tori you look like a wet dog so cute." He teased.

Tori growled her fire flaring out as she whipped her head in his direction. He laughed again as he dodged her when she jumped at him. He flew away but not trying to escape the wolf on his tail. He flipped over on his back and tori landed on his stomach.

"You have gotten fatter." She said as she laid on his stomach.

"And you've become stupider." He said rolling his eyes and causing Tori to look down at her paws. "Plus that also happens when your fiancee is a great cook."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you out." Tori said sadly.

"I know you didn't but that tends to happen a lot now that you and Jade are together." Andre said. He noticed her slumping even lower and quickly tried to reverse it. "It's not a bad thing! I'm happy for you guys really! It's like that for me and Cat also especially with the wedding coming up."

"I'm so happy you guys finally decided to go ahead and get married." Tori said gently pawing his stomach.

"Yeah but let's get back on track here. How about you tell me everything that happened. And please tell me that something is going on between Elk and Lucifer because I swear they love each other." He said waving his scaly arms side to side.

Tori started laughing uncontrollably as she fell on her side. Andre joined her not knowing what was so funny.

"Ok but let's go back down so I won't be worried about you I you stop flying." She said as she got up and headed down to the ground.

She landed on the castle roof and laid down. She knew her bestfriend liked to sun bath and the roof was a good place. He gave her a greatfull smile as he laid down beside her. She watched as he closed his eyes exhaling as he relaxed into the sun rays. When he looked back at her and nodded that's when she told him the everything that he missed out on.

"Wow" He said as he looked at her.

"Yeah I know." Tori sighed out.

"How do you feel about this mystery dad of yours? Do you want to meet him?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I do want to meet him. When we leave here I'm going to go see my parents and tell them what's been going on. I haven't talked to them since after I moved in with Jade. I'm pretty Jade wants to see her parents to since she hasn't either." Tori said looking out over the kingdom.

"When you were under the vodnik's spell and you imagined us in another universe how was it?" He asked as looked at the cloudless sky.

"It started to feel wrong. It was like a foggy dream. Then when my true form was in front of me. I remembered I wasn't human." Tori said with a blank expression.

"Do you wish you were or that it was real?" Andre asked unable to read her expression.

"No." She said firmly. "I think I speak for every one on this planet who is not human that pretending to be humans is bullshit. If we could all just show our true form then we would all be happy. The only thing human forms are good for is sex." She said laughing.

Andre laughed with here. "I here you. It would be impossible for Cat to take me in our true forms."

"Oh my gosh! You've guys have tried haven't you?" Tori asked.

Andre blushed as he looked down. "Yeah we were drunk and she was begging me while we were already having sex for it. I was about her size but I was still to big. Only the tip could fit but that was so enough." He said getting lost in his thoughts.

Tori laughed again. "Hey none of that." She said hitting him with her tail.

"Like you and Jade haven't tried." He said hitting her back with his tail.

"We haven't!" Tori said shaking her head. "I mean how would it even work?"

"I guess you're right." He said chuckling.

They became quite with the breeze that blew between them. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"Fenrir's hundred years should be up by now." Tori said breaking the silence. "It's been a couple weeks now." Andre just looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I'm scared." She whispered. "I don't know if I was given up, saved from him, or stolen. What if he fever me up because he hates me? Is he even looking for me or wants to find me? I just have all these bad thoughts swirling around in my head."

"Stop that you're going to drive yourself crazy thinking like that." Andre said frowning at her. "And anyone who doesn't love you is crazy. I think any father would be proud to have you as a daughter. And who knows maybe the situation was kind of like Jade's parents. Maybe he something happened and he might not even know your alive. I mean he as been imprisoned on a whole mountain."

"And the best friend award goes to." She said making him scuff. "But seriously thanks." She said leaning over and nuzzling him.

"Anytime kid." He said nuzzling her back.

* * *

Lucifer laid on Maxwell's chest drawing circles on his stomach. He sighed in content as Maxwell played with his hair. He looked up at him smiling softly at him. Maxwell noticed and returned the smile before kissing him softly. He hugged him closer to his body. Nuzzling his hair and smiling in victory as Lucifer laughed.

"Stop that." Lucifer said playfully pushing him away.

He sat up straddling him and wincing in pain. Maxwell hands were on him in a second. He smiled at the worried look on his boyfriends face.

"Are you alright." Maxwell asked rubbing his back.

"I'm fine love." Lucifer said smiling down at him fondly.

"You're all mines now." Maxwell said gripping his hips.

"Well I would hope so or we got this whole thing wrong." Lucifer said pointing down to all the love bits on his body.

"Hmm I don't think you have enough." He said.

Lucifer playfully smacked him as he rolled his eyes. "You're the one who doesn't have enough."

"Oh you haven't seen my back yet. I'm pretty sure you've carved me up."

Lucifer blushed looking back down at Maxwell's chest. "Shut up."

"You are so cute." Maxwell said leaning up and capturing his lips. He pulled away only when he was sure his lover would be breathless. "And all mines."

"And you're all mines." Lucifer said panting before he connected their lips again.

* * *

Arora sighed as she entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She put her head in hands deflating. She flinched when two familiar arms wrapped around her neck.

"I'm sorry." Destiny said as she pulled back. She sled to the edge of the bed beside her.

"No I'm sorry." Arora said shaking her head as she took her hand. "I've been on edge for a while now. Come here please." She said pulling her close to her.

Destiny got up and straddled her. Brushing her hair behind her ear before gently kissing her. "What's wrong?"

"How was training?" Arora asked turning the attention off of herself.

"Oh! It was awesome. We did really good. I still don't have mana control done yet and that got Sire hurt but I saved him." Destiny said. She noticed the disbelieving look she was getting. "I promise just ask Sire." She said pointing to the curled up feline in the room.

Arora turned towards him not feeling ashamed about the intimate way she wad sitting with Destiny. There was like this feeling that Sire gave off. Like anything was ok always. He was comfortable as long as you were. He didn't care for someone being nude or in intimate situations so long as it wasn't sex. It did not matter to him. It was like he didn't want any to hide from him or what they were doing just because he was there. It was a form of acceptance.

"Is it true?" She asked.

He cracked a eye and yawned. "Yes and she did save me. All the mana that was used left me drained so I'm trying to sleep it off."

"Oh I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"No need to apologize you are her mate."

The other two both blushed. "We haven't done that." Arora said looking at Destiny biting her lip. She gulped as she looked away.

"Yes not yet." He said smirking before going back to sleep.

Destiny coughed breaking the awkward silence. "Um back to my question before. How was your day. And this time answer it."

Arora sighed as she rested her head in the crook of her girlfriends neck. She breathed in her sent before telling her about her day.

"So you almost get assassinated and you don't tell me?" Destiny asked frowning.

"I didn't want you to worry?"

"I'm your girlfriend of course I'm going to worry!" Destiny yelled. Then she continued in a hushed yell when Sire moved in his sleep. "You have tell me things like that. How do you think you would feel if you found out that happened to me."

Arora's head snapped up to meet her eyes. "I would kill anyone who dared." She said as her eyes darkened.

Destiny grabbed her face calming her down. She gently stroked her cheeks. "Exactly baby." Destiny whispered looking down at her.

Arora averted her gaze. "You're right I'm sorry."

"I know." Destiny chuckled as she wrapped her arms back around her neck. "Now tell me about this dick king Jurre."

"He thinks we're perfect for each other. He's been trying to marry me since I've stepped up to take over." She said. She fell back on the bed pulling Destiny with her. She rolled over so they could be face to face.

"Well he's just going to have to let that idea go because I'm not letting you go." Destiny said tangling her fingers in Arora's hair.

"Oh believe me I don't want to go. You should have seen the way he looked after I lost it." Arora said shaking her head. "I will never let anyone talk about someone that-" The words died on her tongue as she looked at her girlfriend. She was so scared of saying it.

"That what?" Destiny asked biting her lip again. She hoped that it was the same thing she had been wanting to say. She just was scared of rejecting. What if she said it and she wasn't ready.

"Someone that-" She said again searching her eyes before looking away. "Someone that I care about." She finally mumbled.

"Oh" Was all Destiny said quietly as her hopes shattered.

They laid there quietly in each others arms. They both wished they could just say what was on the tip of their tongues. They never knew saying I love you could be so hard.

"Hey why don't we get since sleep while we can with Sire." Arora said pulling her closer. She was hoping more than anything that Destiny wouldn't push her away.

"Yeah" was Destiny's hushed reply as she got comfortable on her chest.

Arora pulled away and kissed her trying to say what she couldn't. She couldn't stand when Destiny was sad. When she pulled away she searched her eyes. Destiny gave her a soft smile as she kissed her nose. She knew she knew she was upset and was trying to make her feel better. She kissed her again before settling back against her chest.

* * *

The sun had just rose and they were all outside in their true forms. Everyone knew it was time to go back. Destiny was in school after all and everyone had other stuff t get back to. Grayson and Travis had left after the first couple of days. Someone hand to keep everything under control in their city. The real reason no one was in a hurry was because of Beck. No one said or mentioned his name outside of when they had to retell the story. They were tired and things were getting way out of control. None of them signed up for this but they weren't going to just sit back and let it happen even if it was putting a hold on there lives.

"I guess it's about time we get going we've been holding this off long enough." Sikowitz said as he uncoiled himself.

Everyone huffed in agreement as they got up and stretched. Arora groaned as she held tighter to Destiny. They were curled up against a purring Sire enjoying the sun light.

"Come on little one and mate. We need to get going." He said flicking each of their noses with his tail.

"Alright alright." Destiny said laughing. "But Arora won't let me go."

Arora squeezed her once more. "Ugh fine!" She said releasing her and standing up.

Robbie slithered his way over to them. "If you want I can help you with catch up with your school work. We can get it taken care of in the evening time. I start my new job tomorrow." He said as Destiny rubbed his scales.

"What new job?" She asked confused.

"I'm going to be a science teacher at a human school." He said proudly.

"Congratulations!" She said as he hugged. "Wait why I'm I just hearing about this?"

"That makes all of us." Cat said as she stretched out her tails.

"Because I was going to surprise you guys when we got home. I just got the call that I got the job yesterday." He said looking around at everyone. Everyone gave him congratulations because getting a job that mingles with humans that closely was amazing. Most got jobs with other half breeds or supernaturals.

"So you won't be fighting with us anymore?" Destiny asked.

"I will always have you guy's back but it'll be more like Travis and Grayson now. Call me when you need help." He said nuzzling her cheek lightly.

He released her slithering over to Andre and Cat to catch a ride on his back with Sikowitz. They said their good byes and those four where off.

Destiny turned her attention to her familiar while her girlfriend talked to her adopted parents about something. She realized he couldn't go back the way he was. He was to big and stood out to much. How was she going to hide him. She slumped looking at the ground she didn't even want to hide him. She loved him the way he was. Hell she loved everyone the way they were. They were happier in there true form. They said it felt like their real skin. She stopped thinking when something thumped her forehead. She flinched back looking up as she rubbed her head. She came face to face with Sire's piercing gaze.

"I can here your thoughts." He said finally standing up and towering over her. "You worry to much."

* * *

"We just wanted to let you know we approve of you." Tori said getting only a confused look from Arora.

"Of you and Destiny." Jade said trying to clarify things.

"You didn't before?" Arora finally asked looking down at the ground.

The other two both rolled their eyes.

"We know you love her and we approve of you." Jade said causing Arora to blush and look up at her. "Honestly everyone does."

Arora blushed rubbing her neck sheepishly. "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Hell yes." The other two yelled together making her jump.

"You look at her like a love struck puppy so tell her soon because it's not hard to see that the feeling is mutual." Jade said smiling at her.

* * *

A gate appeared in Sire and he motioned for her to step back with his wing. He jumped through the gate a blue light covering up his appearance. Destiny's breath caught in her throat as the light disappeared. Sire had changed into a human form with ears and a tail. He turned around slowly looking at himself.

"I've never turned into a human before. This is the best I can do." He said unsurely.

Destiny shook her head snapping out of her daze. She smiled and took a step towards her familiar. "Don't worry about that you're still beautiful. I just hate that you and everyone else has to hide how beautiful you guys are. There is no right or wrong when you he to pretend to be something you're not." She said hugging him. "I will always see you as the perfect creature you are so never be unsure of yourself around me. Thank you for doing this to. I just couldn't every ask you."

"Thanks little one and it is no problem." He said smiling as he petted her hair.

"Aww Sire is just a cute little pussy cat!" Jade teased him as she looked at them.

He hissed as a glyph appeared under her feet she was flung several feet away causing everyone to laugh. Jade got up glaring as she shook her fur.

"You are sleeping outside! How funny does the couch sound Tori?" Jade asked as she started to fly off.

"Jade!" Tori and Destiny whined as Sire rolled his eyes. He knew Destiny wouldn't let him sleep outside.

"I have to stay for a little bit longer then I can leave." Arora said resting her forehead on Destiny's.

"Ok but if anything else happens remember you have to tell me." Destiny said before kissing her.

"I promise." Arora said. She wanted to say so much more but she bit her tongue once more. "Go ahead before you lose sight of Jade." Destiny laughed as she ran and jumped on Tori's back.

Arora noticed Sire did not follow her and turned to look at him but he was already staring at her.

He shook his head. "You know she feels the same as you do." He said causing her to look down he sighed placing a hand on her head. "Just tell her soon." He said before turning to go.

She watched as he jumped on behind Destiny who was pulling on the ears a irritated Tori. She wished she was flying off with them but she had to make sure her kingdom was in good hands before she left. Everything may have involved to more freedom and free will but she was still a princess she sighed before walking away.

"Arora!" She stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to Tori hovering with her two passengers. "Remember I'm waiting for you so don't make me wait to long!" Destiny yelled winking at her.

She smiled. "I won't!" She yelled her smile growing.

Destiny's smile grew along with Sire's smile. Tori chuckled as the younger girls mood perked up as she flew higher. Destiny waved good bye as Tori turned bounding off after her other runaway adopted parent .

Arora stood there waving before turning back around. Yes, she was a princess. A ruler but she also had a life now. With someone waiting for her. Someone she loved.


	12. Chapter 12

Destiny had just showed Sire the house the house before she flopped down on the couch. She muffled a laugh as Sire hesitantly stood by the couch looking around. She raised up and pulled him down laying her head in his lap.

"Sorry I'm still new to this." He sighed looking down at her.

"What did I tell you?" Destiny asked.

"That you love me just the way I am." Sire said.

"Correct so if you want to be yourself you can. You just need to make yourself smaller. When we go in public though I need you to be in this form. It's safer because your true form may attract thieves." Destiny said playing with his fingers.

"Okay I can do that." He said laying his head back.

"Good because it's also safer since she hasn't registered you yet." Tori said descending the stairs. She was rolling up her sleeve and staring at her tattoo. She smiled as she twisted her arm looking it over. It's been a while since she's had a good look at it.

"What does that mean?" Sire asked confused.

"That it's dangerous for certain people to know you're not registered yet. They might try to take you for themselves." Jade said as she came down the stairs next. "And I don't feel like going around the world to save you honestly. The way you were summoned is one of an old practice and we don't use it much anymore."

"So where are we going?" Destiny asked her adoptive mothers.

"To visit our parents and let them know everything that we know?" Tori asked looking at Jade for conformation.

Jade nodded kissing her cheek. "Then we need to get Sire registered at the school with Lane."

"This'll be the first time that I meet your parents." Destiny said a bit nervously.

"Hey relax they'll love you." Jade said moving her hair behind her ear. "They always say how they want grandkids. And now they get two."

"Two?" Destiny questioned confused.

"We're talking about Sire of course." Tori said grabbing her keys.

"But I'm older than all of you." Sire said confused.

Jade shrugged walking out the house. "What does that matter?"

"What she means is you and Destiny are a packaged deal now so, everyone is going to welcome you two the same." Tori explained as Destiny walked Sire outside.

"We're not flying?" Sire asked as they were headed next to the thing Jade was leaning on.

"No we don't always fly." Destiny said trying to find a way to explain it to him. "Sometimes we take cars, planes, trains, buses, or other methods of transportation."

"Um alright what do I do?" Sire asked as Destiny opened the door.

"You just get in and I'll buckle your seatbelt. It's for your safety." Destiny said rubbing his back. She smiled softly as Sire made no move to get in the car. "Hey relax I would never let anything bad happen to you. You know that right." She spoke softly still rubbing his back. Sire nodded gulping quickly. "Good now I need you to trust me and get in the car Sire." Sire whined as he slowly got in the car. "Thank you." Destiny said closing the door behind herself and then buckled him in.

"I won't go to fast Destiny." Tori said already sensing what she was about to be told. "Not until he gets use to it that is."

Jade laughed as Destiny reached forward and hit her aside the head. Tori only smiled as Jade turned up the radio and started singing. Destiny held Sire's hand and explained different things to him as they drove. She was beyond grateful that they had time for this. She could only hope that more moments like this would come up sometime soon.

* * *

Tori was embraced by both her parents as soon as she step foot in the house. "What's with all this?" Tori said making no move to push them away.

"They thought you weren't talking to them anymore since you graduated." Trina supplied for her sister as she got up from the couch. "Jade."

"Spawn of the devil. Wait no never you're nothing like him." Jade growled eyes flashing golden.

"Jade." Tori warned as her parents let her go. Jade threw her hands up in surrender as she headed for the back door. It would be best to have this type of conversation outside. Destiny took Sire's hand and followed Jade out.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Vega asked her daughter.

Tori smiled motioning towards the back yard. "That's what we came to talk to you about and then we're off to Jade's parents' house." Tori waited until her family was seated for her to begin the story. Then Jade and Destiny traded off on their ends of the story.

"Wow little sis what are you going to do next? Go see your birth dad?" Trina asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah the hundred years are up so I think it would be a good idea."

"I'm so glad my girls are ok." Mrs. Vega said cupping Tori's cheeks.

"Mom stop it. Destiny needs it more than I do. She almost died." Tori said pulling the hands off her face.

"Oh no I'm fine now Sire healed me." Destiny said waving her grandmother away.

"I've never seen an old time spell work." Mr. Vega said looking Sire. "Sire may I see your true form?" Mr. Vega asked excitedly.

"Dad no calm down." Tori said rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Did I tell a certain someone to calm down when she almost burnt down the house after finding out Jade was a Raiju wolf? Huh Victoria?" Her father asked.

Destiny and Jade laughed at her embarrassment. "Sire you wouldn't mind would you? He has a feline true form as well just not as big." Tori asked the familiar.

"Sure I wouldn't mind." Sire said smiling as he followed Mr. Vega to the open yard. Mr. Vega gated into his true form an Ovinnik as soon as he got away from his family some. Sire followed suit shocking both parents.

"You're huge!" Mr. Vega said jumping around him before they started playing.

"Jade would you be able to show me you Raiju form? I'm very interested in see it." Mrs. Vega asked her.

"Sure Mrs. V." Jade said smiling at her. She went to the other end of the yard as to not disturb the two. She gated into her regular true form and shook out her fur. She gated again and Mrs. Very gasped.

"It's not as dangerous as it looks." Jade said as Mrs. Vega walked over.

Mrs. Vega gated into western dragon form. "Oh I'm sure." Jade let the huge head nuzzle her side. "Fly with me?" She asked flexing her wings.

"Yeah." Jade said gating back to her regular form as the dragon flew off.

"You must have a lot on your mind to not join in on the fun." Destiny said to Tori as she watched the other to fly away.

"You're one to talk." Tori said bumping her with her shoulder. "You love to fly."

"You look like you could use some company." Destiny said. "So what's on your mind?"

"What's not on my mind?" Tori sighed. "Everything keeps floating in and out of it. You guys, everything's that's happened, my dad, Beck, what's going to happen after all that. I just what to marry Jade and not always have someone trying to kill us."

Destiny nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Oh do you now?" Tori smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." Destiny rolled her eyes. "You don't think I know that I'm too young to be having worries like this? I almost lost you and Jade in like one crazy ass one day. I am simply human got caught up on the crazy world wind that is you guys' life. I made a choice to become a spell caster and got an awesome familiar from so other world or dimension. I a simple human puts her life on the line every second by being with the two of you." Destiny had no idea her voice had become higher and higher. Tori was at a loss of words. "But! I wouldn't have it any other way. I remember thinking you two were bat shit crazy for believing me at the police station when no one else did. I haven't regretted doing one thing since meeting you two." Destiny whispered before she looked at Tori and smiled. Tori just kept looking at her. "Tori I believe we'll figure everything out."

"Yeah and we'll start with my dad first." Tori said nodding as she looked up at the sky as a wolf and a dragon danced.

* * *

"Your parents' house is seriously nice." Destiny said as they pulled up to Jades parents' house.

"That's one way of putting it." Tori mumbled and Jade punched her in the arm. "Kidding."

Jade rolled her eyes as she got out the car. "Remember don't be nervous and that they'll love you. The both of you." Jade said taking Tori's hand.

"Alright." Destiny said as she followed them to the door. "Ready?" She asked Sire.

Sire shrugged. "I don't share the worries of approval as you little one." Sire said flicking her nose with his tail. Destiny grumbled as she stood behind the two older girls and rubbed her nose.

"Jade!" Mr. West said as he opened the door.

"Hey dad." Jade said giving him a hug.

"Come in! Come in!" He said waving them in as he yelled for his wife.

"What's with all the yelling?" Mrs. West said coming down the stairs.

"Jade! Tori!" Mrs. West said hugging her daughter then Tori.

"What brings you guys by?" Mr. West asked wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

"Well I found out about my birth parents and I wanted you to meet two very special people in our lives." Jade said as Tori pushed Destiny and Sire in front of them.

"Uh hi I'm Destiny and is Sire my familiar." Destiny said pointing to herself then to Sire.

"We took Destiny in and adopted her." Tori explained to Jade's parents.

"Oh honey!" Mr. West said stepping forward and hugging the two new additions to his family.

"You are adorable and you look very strong and wise." Mrs. West said joining in the hug as she talked to Destiny then to Sire.

"Thank you." Sire said smiling enjoying the pets that he was getting.

"I didn't think we would be getting grandkids so soon." Mrs. West said looking at her daughter and girlfriend.

"Yeah well we didn't think we would be getting any of the things that have been coming into our lives either but they happened." Tori said.

"Baby." Jade said calmly.

"Sorry sorry." Tori sighed.

"What's going on?" Mr. West asked.

"Why don't we take a seat first?" Jade suggested with a smile. Her parents nodded and they all made their way into the living room. "Destiny my mom can read minds is it ok if she reads yours?" Jade asked the younger teen.

"That's so cool." Destiny said looking at Mrs. West amazed.

"I ask that you do not read mines. You can get all the information from Destiny's mind." Sire said liking the way he kind of sunk into the couch.

"Ah yeah you can read mines." Destiny said remembering she didn't give an answer.

Mrs. West laughed as she took her husband's hand. "This won't take long." She said closing her minds.

"Can your dad do anything cool?" Destiny asked Jade.

"No he's a regular human just living it up in the supernatural world." Jade said snickering in thought.

"That's kind of dangerous isn't it?" Destiny asked.

"Not really because even knows not to get on the West's bad side. Nobody wants to risk making my mom or me angry." Jade explained.

"You are pretty feisty." Tori chuckled.

"A lot has happened." Mrs. West said looking at her daughter sadly.

"But we're both happy that you all are ok." Mr. West said. "I'm happy you found out the truth about your parent Jade. We wanted to tell you the whole truth but we never knew it all. And that's what you deserved."

"I thought you and your family would be a lot friendlier with each other." Destiny said as they were pulling away from the house.

"What do you mean? We are very close." Jade frowned looking back at her. Tori was trying really hard not to be rude and laugh.

"I just thought it would be more like Tori's parents. There was nothing wrong with it thought because I liked it there to." Destiny said thinking Jade would still probably yell at her.

"Well you liking them is all that matters."

"What does the registration process consist of?" Sire asked.

"Um I think paperwork and maybe Lane will look you over and make sure you're healthy." Tori said taking a guest.

"That doesn't sound to nerve wrecking."

"I know the both of you must be tire. After this we can go back home and take naps and get food on our stomach." Jade suggested to the grumpy familiar.

"That's fine I guess." Sire said looking out the window.

Destiny was so happy when they finally pulled up to the school.

* * *

"This is the school you speak of?" Sire asked Destiny as everyone got out the car.

"Yeah." Destiny said with a smile.

"Did you already call Lane?" Tori asked as she held the door open for them.

"Yeah he said to meet him in the gym." Jade said leading the way to the gym.

"It'll give you more room in your true form." Destiny explained for Sire. Sire nodded as he followed behind them. Lane smiled when they walked in.

"I've got to tell you I was very surprised when I got you phone call Jade. You just manage to keep them coming." Jade laughed.

"Well this time you can blame Elk and Destiny because I had nothing to do with this." Jade stepped aside so Destiny could be seen.

"Elk is always a great honor in everything that he does." Lane said rolling his eyes. "Congratulations are in order." He said holding his hand out for Destiny. "Only a few can pull off what you did and survive."

"Thank you but it was all Sire." Destiny said gesturing towards her familiar.

"Ah yes." Lane said holding out his hand for Sire. Sire only stared at it though. "Alright well there are only a couple of papers you need to sign." Lane said handing her a short stack on paper work.

"Sire if you please come this way." Lane said walking out to the center of the room. "You can turn into you true form whenever you're ready." Sire nodded and gated. He stretched out wings and legs as he yawned. "Amazing. Beautiful really." Lane said circling the huge creature. "We haven't seen you kind for a very long time. Leave it Elk to bring one of you back."

"Yes Earth hadn't been in our journey for ages now." Sire said nodding.

"What have you done about training?" Lane asked curious.

"We have practiced a little but I have not asked her yet." Sire said looking down at the human.

"I see." Lane said pacing as he thought. "Two days should be enough. That's like what sixty years on your planet right?" Sire nodded. "It is not that I think she can't do it but can her mind do it and come back and live another sixty years and more."

"I understand but for her to become an expert with you. It'll have to be done." Sire huffed as he looked over and watched Jade and Tori help Destiny fill some stuff out.

"Hey Sire what did you and Lane talk about when I was doing paper work?" Destiny asked as she laid down with him.

"You haven't really spoke since we've gotten back. It feels like something is wrong." Sire sighed. "We need to talk. I've been thinking about this since our bond was made."

"Ok what is it?" Destiny asked worried. "For you to become a great spell caster and fighter you need to come to my world and train." Sire said. He back tracked as her eyes grew wide. "Time passes differently on my world than it does here. So we would only be gone for about two days really."

Destiny thought it over. "Just two days and we can come back?" Sire nodded.

"What's the catch?" Destiny glared at him.

"You will grow older while you are there but when you return you'll be the same age as when you left. You'll remember everything from my world." Sire sighed again. "I'm worried about it being too much time on your mind."

"Can I think about it some more before I give you an answer?"

"Yes of course little one. I don't want to rush you." Sire said nuzzling her. Destiny hugged him close as she willed her thoughts away so she could go to sleep and not think about this.


End file.
